Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku
by Kainaru Aikorin
Summary: Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan konoha. dengan dibantu bosnya (tuan Sabaku). disana, Naruto bertemu dengan keluarga Gaara. termasuk si kecil Sakura yg amat menyayanginya
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**(Re-Publish 'Cinta Yang Lain')**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, Slight SasuNaruko, ItaNaru, GaaNaru**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt Comfort**

**Rating : Teen**

**WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, OOC, AU, GAJE, Typo(s), BxB, Death Chara**

**Chibi Menma**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto 1999**

**Story By : K. Aiko 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hati ini hanya ada satu..**_

_**Cinta ini tak akan mungkin terbagi..**_

_**Janji ini tidak untuk diingkari..**_

_**Perasaan ini bukan untuk disakiti"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

'_**aku lelah, begitu sesak di dalam sini. Ini terlalu besar, aku tak bisa menanggung semuanya dengan tubuh kecilku ini' **_mungkin itulah yang akan terjadi, jika hatiku bisa bicara.

Namun ternyata ia tidak bisa bicara, tetap diam membisu meskipun ribuan anak panah mencoba untuk menusuknya dan mencabik habis hatiku. Cobalah untuk tabah, hanya itu yang ku bisikan padanya.

Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan, mencoba bertahan namun begitu pilu ku rasakan. Sasu..Sasu..cobalah kau tengok aku disini, sentuh raga ini, dan kuatkan jiwa ini. Aku istrimu, mengikat janji suci nan sacral di hadapanmu, didepan saksi, serta mengatasnamakan Tuhan untukmu. Butir air mata terus ku teteskan untukmu, kuatnya hati ini laksana jenderal di tengah perang melindungi sang pangeran.

4 musim telah terlewati olehku, menunggu dan terus tetap menunggu. Dihadapan semuanya aku kuat, cobalah kau tengok aku di kamar sepi nan dingin ini. tangisan kecil memanggil namamu terdengar pilu. Rumah besar ini bak penjara bagiku, pesta meriah tak mampu menemani hampanya hatiku. Merasa sendiri di tengah kota yang besar dan ramai seperti ini.

Siapa nyana?

Bahwa aku seorang Naruto, istri pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke, harus mengalah pada maduku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kembarku, Naruko. Membuat batinku tercabik parah dan merasa gila, begitu amat menyakitkan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah pada anak kesayangan ayahku. Atas permintaannya, aku rela menjalaninya.

Rasa perih nan pedih ini begitu ganas menggerogoti relung jiwaku. Sudah tidak paham lagi, apa yang masih ku miliki hingga saat ini. demi tuhan, aku bukan seorang yang tangguh untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Ada deraian hujan pada mataku yang sempit ini, membuatku merasa lemah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apa mau dikata? Keadaanku memaksa diriku untuk menjadi kuat.

Belum lagi...

"mama"

Seorang bocah kecil penyelamat hidupku menjadi alasan diriku untuk bertahan hingga saat ini. Begitulah, Menma malaikat kecilku membuatku menjadi kuat seperti ini. tubuhku memang tidak sekekar Thor, tetapi aku sangat yakin, hatiku bisa lebih kuat dari tokoh fiksi kesukaan putra tercintaku ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Rasa bahagia memancar ketika Naruto memeluk si kecil Menma yang tertawa lucu dengan seekor kelinci putih di pelukannya. Rumput yang hijau menjukut aroma segar, bagai terapi menusuk penciumannya. Angin musim panas memasuki sejuk rongga hatinya, bukan..bukan itu yang menjadi sebab Naruto begitu bahagia hari ini.

Kebahagiannya adalah bocah kecil berusia 6 tahun itu. Bocah yang kini mencium lembut kening pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"lihat..hihihihi..dia lucu sekali" bocah kecil itu tertawa lucu, dan membuat Naruto yang tengah memeluknya juga ikut tertawa. Menma sudah menjadi obatnya selama ini, seolah menggantikan kepergian ibu mertuanya yang telah pergi 7 tahun silam. Seolah Tuhan berbaik hati menggantikan posisi sang ibu dengan bocah kecil yang terlahir tepat 6 tahun yang lalu.

Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun itu bahkan tidak keberatan kala anak kecil itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama. Mungkin saja rasa bangga telah menghapus rasa malu dan jijik di dalam hatinya. Dia seorang Naruto, dia seorang yang pemaaf, dan penuh dengan welas asih. Bocah itu lebih dari sekedar berhak memanggilnya mama, namun juga berhak memiliki kasih sayang yang lebih dari cukup dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Siang hari, terasa begitu cepat ketika terdengar suara klakson mobil dan langkah sepatu pentofel yang berjalan angkuh menuju taman belakang. "ihihihihi geli" Menma mengaduh geli, saat moncong kelinci itu mengendus pelan tangannya. "mama, ini..ini.." Ia mengangkat kelinci manis itu dan mengarahkannya pada pipi sang Mama.

"Menma-chan..hey..hentikan, nak!" Naruto berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari hewan bertelinga panjang itu.

Tawa ibu dan anak itu terhenti, ketika sosok bertubuh tinggi dan tegap berjalan angkuh mendekati mereka. Laki-laki dengan raut wajah tegas itu menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas rumput hijau dengan Menma kecil dipangkuannya. Tanpa tendeng alih-alih, pria tampan itu segera menggendong Menma dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto beserta kelinci putih itu di taman. Sangat tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto yang mungkin saja terasa sesak, dan membuat jantungnya berdenyut pilu.

"papa sudah pulang kelja? Kenapa Menma digendong, Menma kan mau main belsama Mama Nalu" Naruto masih mendengar kata-demi-kata yang diucapkan bibir kecil Menma kepada sang papa.

'_Tidak Menma! Papamu, tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu bermain denganku'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menma, ayo dong dimakan!" pinta seorang wanita bersurai blonde dengan bando biru begitu indah di atas kepalanya. Wanita itu sedikit membujuk putranya untuk memakan makan malamnya, yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh. Berkali-kali ia memaksa, berkali-kali juga anak laki-laki itu menolak.

Menma bahkan masih tidak mengerti, kenapa _'Mama Naru'_ tidak boleh makan bersama mereka. Si kecil pun juga sering melihat Mama tertuanya itu menangis seorang diri, di depan makanan yang masih belum disentuh sama sekali olehnya. Menma merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika mama tercintanya itu sakit? Menma pasti akan kesepian bila hal itu terjadi.

Untuk menyuapi putra kecilnya itu memang butuh kesabaran yang extra bagi Naruko. Jika tidak mau makan karena asyik bermain, pasti karena anak itu tidak suka dengan makanan yang sedang ia makan. Menma bukan tipikal anak yang mudah makan ini makan itu. Namun juga bukan termasuk anak yang royal, begitu sulit membujuknya untuk makan.

Menma mengambil miniature mobil kecilnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Lagi-lagi Naruko menghela nafas pelan menghadapi malaikat tercintanya itu. Laki-laki tampan bermarga Uchiha itu menghentikan aksi makannya, ketika tak ada niat untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia mengikuti langkah kecil putra tunggalnya itu ke arah dapur.

Uchiha Menma, anak lelaki tunggal Uchiha Sasuke itu membulatkan matanya ketika tak melihat seseorang disana. Yakin, Menma melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju dimana letak kamar ibu tertuanya itu. Sasuke menatap datar melihat putranya mengetuk pelan kamar istri pertamanya, dengan mobil-mobilan kecil di tangan kanan Menma.

"Menma-chan" sosok pirang dibalut yukata tidur muncul membukakan pintu. Sang blonde tersenyum simpul—menyipitkan matanya.

"Mama, Menma ngantuk" kata Menma—bocah itu seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam kamar sang ibu, dan membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Dengan kelakuan sang buah hati yang seenaknya saja, Menma kini sudah merebahkan tubuh kecilnya dengan kaki kanan menyangga kaki kirinya yang berada di atas. Kedua tangannya menjadi bantal kepala ravennya itu, sembari menatap langit-langit kamar sang ibu dengan gaya 'sok' dewasa.

Naruto lantas saja menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menyusul putra kecilnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "mama, boleh Menma Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Menma. Sang ibu menoleh ke arah putra tunggalnya dan menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda membolehkan buah hatinya untuk bertanya padanya.

"Menma ini anaknya siapa?" Tanya Menma.

"Menma itu anaknya mama Naru dan mama Ruko" jawab Naruto, berharap bahwa Menma sudah puas dengan jawabannya itu.

"tidak.. maksud Menma, siapa yang melahilkan Menma?" Menma memperbaiki pertanyaannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata; " tentu saja mama Ruko, sayang" ia tersenyum tulus dan mengecup pucuk raven putra pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda di kamar Naruko, wanita itu tampak sedih mengingat kejadian saat makan malam tadi. Bulir air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya. Menerima penolakan dari putranya, Menma. Terasa begitu menohok dalam hati nuraninya sebagai seorang ibu. Dengan sebuah figura seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur, Naruko memeluk erat figura itu seolah ia sedang memeluk erat putra tunggalnya.

Tangisan tiada henti, membuat suaminya bingung hendak berbuat apa. Menma memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Naruko. Bocah itu seolah hanya mengakui istri pertamanya dibandingkan Naruko, wanita yang ia cintai. Namun apa boleh buat? Mungkin saat Menma kecil, Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya menjauhkan Menma dari Naruto.

Tapi kini Menma sudah besar, usianya sudah 6 tahunan. Ditambah lagi darah seorang Uchiha mengalir dalam nadinya. Gaya pemikirannya pun jauh lebih kritis dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya. Melarang Menma untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto, pasti akan mengundang rasa ingin tahu padanya. Bahkan kemarin, Menma bertanya; 'mengapa ia harus memiliki dua orang ibu'

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, mungkin suatu saat nanti Menma akan tahu suatu kenyataan yang akan membuat dirinya mengerti dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Sasuke kun, tolong..aku..aku tidak mau Menma menjauhiku" ucap Naruko, Sasuke membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat wanita tersebut, seolah menguatkan belahan jiwanya itu. Dia tidak berkomentar, karena ia yakin itu tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan sang istri.

Dia telah banyak membawa luka pada wanita ini. Tak banyak yang mau menerima kehadiran Naruko untuk menjadi istri keduanya. Dulu ia ingat, kalau mendiang ibunya bahkan bersikap begitu dingin pada Naruko. Wanita yang biasanya ramah itu, selalu menunjukan raut wajah dingin ketika berhadapan dengan Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Naruto sudah bangun seperti biasa dengan Menma yang menemaninya di pagi hari. Anak itu sudah masuk sekolah tahun ini, jadi Naruto harus membantu putranya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Sebelum memasuki tahun sekolah, Menma juga selalu menemani Naruto menyiapkan makan pagi untuk kedua orangtuanya (Sasuke dan Naruko).

Mendung pun akan terasa cerah ketika melihat senyum lima jari Menma bagi Naruto. gigi putih yang rapih, adalah bentuk kepedulian Naruto yang sangat rajin merawat Menma bahkan sampai hal sekecil apapun.

Menma memperhatikan serius sang ibu yang sedang meletakan waffle ke dalam piring untuk dirinya. Sirup maple yang dituang menjadi hiasan supaya mood makan Menma naik melihatnya. Ibu tertuanya ini sangat kreatif, dan Menma amat bangga padanya.

"selamat pagi"

Naruto melihat ke arah dimana seorang wanita berambut blonde tersenyum ramah padanya. Dia adalah Naruko, wanita itu sudah sangat cantik dengan dandanan khas seorang fashionista. Sepertinya dia akan pergi hari ini. "eh, Naruko-chan.. ayo duduk, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"kata Naruto—menyambut ramah saudari kembarnya itu.

"wahhh, pasti enak" Naruko berjalan menuju meja makan dan mencicipi **shepherd Pie** buatan Naruto untuknya. "waahh, enak seperti biasa" puji Naruko. Saudara kembarnya ini memang sangat handal mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dibanding dirinya, bahkan Naruko tidak tahu darimana Naruto belajar memasak. Semua pekerjaan rumah akan selesai jika Naruto yang mengerjakannya.

"ahh, kau ini.. bisa saja" sahut Naruto. Wanita blonde itu melirik ke sampingnya, dimana sepiring Shepherd pie masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. "apa itu untuk Sasuke kun?" Tanya Naruko—mengingat-ingat makanan kesukaan suami tercintanya itu. Menma ikut menoleh ke arah pie isi daging itu. "hu'um" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"darimana kau tahu Sasuke suka pie mustard tomat seperti ini?" Tanya Naruko.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "aku tidak tahu.. tapi aku sudah menyiapkan ini. kalau tidak dimakan, juga tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto. Naruko menjadi tidak enak hati melihat kakak kembarnya itu menundukan kepalanya, menahan kesedihan.

"kalau papa tidak mau, nanti Menma yang makan" sahut Menma, dia menatap tajam pada Naruko yang telah membuat sang ibu murung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sudut cafe bergaya klasik, tampak dua orang laki-laki duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa hidangan di depan mereka. Keduanya saling diam, tanpa bersuara. Si pirang yang lebih asyik dengan lamunannya, dan si raven yang menatap datar ke arah sang blonde hanya untuk meneliti cermat gerak-gerik lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"aku memintamu kemari bukan untuk melihatmu diam begitu, Naru" kata demi kata mulai keluar dari bibir pria tampan berambut raven itu. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum simpul dan membuat si raven ikat kuda itu tak kuasa untuk membalas senyuman manis lelaki manis di depannya. "lalu aku harus apa, kak?" Tanya Naruto, menaikan satu alisnya.

"setidaknya sentuhlah makanan di hadapanmu ini! demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sakit hanya karena belum makan siang" kata laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu. Naruto mengangguk cepat, ia pun menarik pelan piring berisi cheese cake untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sesuai permintaan sang kakak, Naruto pun mulai mencicipi kue ber-tekstur lembut itu.

Itachi memang sengaja mengajak Naruto pergi ke cafe ini lantaran ketika ia pergi mengunjungi rumah adiknya, ia melihat Naruto tengah duduk melamun di taman seorang diri. Tidak tega, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk ikut dengannya makan siang di luar rumah. Perintah atau pun ajakan Itachi adalah mutlak (dengan memaksa). Naruto pun tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"kakak itu terkadang berlebihan" sahut Naruto, Itachi memang posesif padanya. Padahal bukan itu maksud Itachi, ada kala dimana Itachi bersikap begini sebab melihat Naruto yang selalu merasa kesepian di rumah besar itu. Menghadapi kekerasan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke, menuruti keinginan Naruko, serta bertahan untuk putranya Menma, membawa luka untuk pemuda berkulit tan ini. entah terbuat dari apa atau berasal darimana pemuda itu, mengingat betapa tabahnya Naruto menghadapi semuanya dengan senyum hangat terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Betapa banyak kata 'seandainya' di kepala Itachi. Jika seandainya Naruto adalah istrinya, mungkin saja ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sulung Uchiha itu yakin, pasti Naruto akan bahagia bersamanya. Tersenyum manis dengan hati yang bahagia, menyambut dirinya yang baru pulang bekerja, atau bahkan memasakan makanan yang enak untuk dirinya. Meski masih bisa tersenyum hangat, Itachi tahu jika itu hanya kedok Naruto menutupi kesedihan hatinya itu.

Sikap acuh sang adiklah sebab musabab Naruto mengalami luka seperti sekarang ini.

Merasa sendiri meskipun dikelilingi oleh tiga orang di rumah itu, betapa nelangsanya hidup Naruto.

Naruro lantas terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan Itachi menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya di atas meja. Malu-malu ia menatap Itachi, tidak mengerti mengapa kakak iparnya ini memperlakukan hal ini padanya. "kak, kalau kakak seperti ini aku tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman" dusta Naruto—ia hanya merasa canggung jika kakaknya memperlakukan dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih. Itachi segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan membiarkan sang blonde menikmati makan siangnya. Sementara Itachi menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang mempertontonkan jalanan ramai di kota Konoha. "bagaimana keadaan Menma?" Tanya Itachi—menanyakan keadaan keponakan semata wayangnya itu.

"dia baik-baik saja. ku yakin dia bahagia, karena memiliki dua orang ibu yang amat sayang padanya. Menma ku sayang tumbuh besar dan pintar" jawab Naruto—sedikit memuji putranya yang pintar itu.

"Menma kan? bukan kau" sahut Itachi.

Ucapan Itachi begitu menohok jantungnya, apalagi melihat iris malam itu menatap tajam padanya. "bercanda" Itachi cepat-cepat merubah suasana dengan tertawa kecil. Naruto menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "hahahaha" seolah tertawa canggung, Naruto kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah, Menma kecil berjalan seorang diri menuju gerbang sekolah. Bel pulang baru saja berdering membuat para anak-anak seusianya berlarian keluar kelas. Akhirnya sekolah usai, mereka tidak sabar untuk segera menemui orang tua mereka. Pulang adalah tujuan mereka tentunya. Diantara tawa kebahagian anak-anak itu, tampak seorang bocah raven bermaniks sapphire menatap sendu ke arah mereka.

Hanya dirinya lah yang tidak tertawa merasakan kebahagian masa kecilnya. Uchiha Menma bocah kecil yang harus menghadapi dunia yang tampak tak adil padanya. Bahkan Menma rela menukar seluruh mainan mahalnya untuk mendapatkan kebahagian untuknya. Menma duduk di atas trotoar sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Kebiasaan menunggu mungkin sudah menjadi aktivitasnya sepulang sekolah.

Hanya dia satu-satunya yang masih berada di sekolah, menanti orang-orang dewasa di rumahnya menjemput dirinya. Meski sang ibu tertuanya lah yang lebih sering menjemput ia disekolah.

"kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Menma menoleh ke asal suara, dimana seorang pria tampan berambut raven berdiri tegap tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. ternyata ayahnya lah yang menjemput dirinya hari ini. Menma berdiri seraya menepuk pelan belakang celana berwarna biru navy nya itu. "balu 30 menit" jawab Menma—melirik arloji berbentuk panda pemberian ibu tertuanya (Naruto).

Menma adalah anak yang pintar, dan Sasuke akui itu. Sebagai ayah, tentu ia merasa bangga memiliki seorang anak seperti Menma. Meski tidak pernah menunjukan hal tersebut di depan putranya, namun dengan perhatian yang lebih menunjukan bahwa ia berusaha keras menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk putra kecilnya itu.

"dimana mama?" Tanya Menma—mencari sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak Nampak batang hidungnya.

"mama sedang bertemu dengan teman-temannya semasa di asrama putri dulu" jawab Sasuke. Menma menggelengkan kepalanya, tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "bukan dia, tapi mama Naluto" sanggah Menma, dan membuat Sasuke memasang tampang stoic-nya.

"papa—"

"kenapa kau selalu mencarinya?" Tanya Sasuke—tegas,dingin, dan langsung ke intinya. Menma terdiam tidak mengerti mengapa papanya bertanya seperti itu. "dia kan mamanya Menma, memangnya salah kalau Menma mencalinya?" Menma balik bertanya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membungkuk menyamai tinggi sang buah hati, meremas pelan kedua bahu kecil putranya itu.

"Naruko adalah ibumu! Kau harus lebih menyayangi wanita yang telah melahirkanmu itu" seru Sasuke, dan membuat Menma meringis pelan.

"Kenapa? kenapa Menma halus menyayangi mama Luko? Apa kalena mama luko adalah olang yang sudah melahilkan Menma? Kenapa Menma tidak boleh menyayangi Mama Nalu yang selalu melawat Menma? Sakit pun Menma belsama mama Nalu bukan Mama Luko. Sampai saat ini Menma gak ngelti kenapa Menma halus punya dua mama..Menma benci papa" setelah mengatakan hal itu Menma segera berlari meninggalkan papanya.

Sasuke segera mengejar Menma yang mulai berlari meninggalkan dirinya menuju jalan raya yang sedang ramai saat ini. hatinya masih terasa tertohok mendengar putranya mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Menma" seru Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka, buah hatinya begitu membenci dirinya hanya karena ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Sasuke hanya tidak mau melihat Naruko yang terus-menerus menangis setiap malam. Meskipun tahu kebenaran, namun Sasuke tidak mau kebenaran itulah yang membunuh hati Naruko perlahan-lahan. Apapun itu, dianggap berengsek pun tidak masalah untuknya.

"Menma benci papa, Menma benci Mama luko!" teriak Menma, tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya Menma terus berlari. Hingga ke tengah jalan raya, sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan berteriak..

"MENMA!"

_**Bruk..**_

Seseorang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Menma merasakan seseorang mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. "Men..Menma" bocah kecil itu membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Mama Nalu" Menma menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat darah membasahi kening sang ibu. "mama..mama..hiks.." tangisan bocah itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Ia memeluk erat tangan sang ibu. Tuhan, dia tidak mau kehilangan ibunya secepat itu.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Itachi, ia begitu terkejut ketika Naruto mulai tak sadarkan diri dengan Menma di pelukannya. Tadinya, keduanya hendak menjemput Menma di sekolah. Saat sampai di jalan raya tak jauh dari sekolah Menma, Naruto yang tengah berbincang-bincang disamping Itachi segera berlari ketika melihat tubuh kecil Menma berlari ketakutan tanpa melihat mobil melajung kencang ke arahnya. Tak sempat mengejar Naruto, Itachi begitu terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dengan Menma di pelukannya. Dia sudah menyelematkan buah hatinya tanpa mempedulikan nyawanya.

"MAMA"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" seorang wanita bersurai merah bata menunjukan wajah paniknya ketika mendengar putra tirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"ibu, tenanglah!" Itachi yang sedang duduk memeluk Menma pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukan Menma di atas bangku dan segera berdiri menghibur wanita itu. Namikaze Sara, wanita 48 tahun itu sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada putra tiri tercintanya itu. "sudahlah Sara! Anak itu akan baik-baik saja" sahut sang suami yang baru saja tiba di depan ruang operasi. Tak Nampak raut gelisah di wajah tampannya itu. Ia malah terkejut ketika melihat putri kesayangannya kelihatan frustasi seperti orang gila di samping suaminya.

"ayah!" Naruko berlari memeluk sang ayah dan menangis di pelukan sang ayah.

Sara berjalan mendekati Minato (sang suami) dan menatap tajam padanya. "kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu saat putramu sedang menghadapi maut, Minato?" Tanya Sara—menatap sinis sang suami.

"tutup mulutmu! Aku tahu anak itu bisa menghadapi semuanya—tenang Naruko, saudaramu pasti akan baik-baik saja" Minato mengusap lembut surai blonde putri kesayangannya itu.

"kau yang harusnya tutup mulut! Tak bisakah kau pikirkan Naruto walau itu hanya sekali? Dia terluka Minato, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ajal menjemput Naruto?" Sara berteriak keras. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Minato, mengingat pria itu bahkan tak pernah peduli pada putranya itu.

"Kau wanita yang tidak tahu diri!" Minato hendak menampar wajah Sara. Namun Naruko segera mencegahnya, "Sudah ayah, ibu, ku mohon" pinta Naruko—menangis.

"Ya, Naruko mu lebih berharga dari Naruto. satu titik luka di tangan Naruko bahkan lebih penting dibandingkan nyawa Naruto. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi padanya" Sara menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir dari mata indahnya itu.

"SEMUA DIAM!" teriak suara cempreng yang sedari tadi memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa yang memberikan contoh tak baik di hadapannya. Semua perhatian tertuju pada bocah kecil yang sedang duduk menundukan kepalanya—mengepalkan kedua tangannya. ia menangis, mengingat kejadian yang telah menimpa sang ibu.

"Kalena Menma.. semua ini kalena Menma" Tangisannya pun pecah. Sara tak tega melihat cucunya menangis, dan segera bersimpuh untuk menghibur cucu kesayangannya. "gala-gala Menma, nek" Menma mendongakan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab. "Mama selamatkan Menma.. sehalusnya Menma yang ada di dalam bukan Mama" kata Menma.

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak, sayang! Menma tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Mama akan sedih jika mendengar anak yang ia selamatkan menyesali perbuatannya" Imbuh Sara. Akan lebih buruk lagi jika Menma yang berada di dalam, apalagi ada Naruto di tempat kejadian. Itu akan sangat buruk untuk nasib putra tercintanya, Sasuke akan semakin membenci Naruto dan menyalahkan semuanya pada pemuda manis itu. Sara akan gila jika hal itu terjadi, mungkin mati lebih baik daripada melihat penderitaan putranya.

"sayang" Naruko ikut bersimpuh seraya hendak menyentuh tangan mungil putranya yang sedang duduk di atas bangku panjang. Menma menolak dan menatap benci sang ibu, "aku benci mama Luko. Meskipun mama Luko yang melahilkan Menma, namun Mama Nalu yang selalu mengasuh Menma. Bagi Menma, Mama Nalu lah yang pantas menjadi ibu untuk Menma" ucap Menma, dan membuat semua mata terkejut mendengarnya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi diam kini menoleh ke arah sang adik yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Menatap tajam ke arah adik bungsunya itu, dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. "apa yang telah kau katakan pada Menma, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke terdiam, Itachi menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan memukul wajah tampan itu tanpa ampun. Naruko berteriak ketakutan, ia pun segera berlari menghalangi sang kakak untuk menghantam wajah suaminya.

"kakak jangan pukuli Sasuke-kun lagi, ini bukan salahnya.. ku mohon, ku mohon maafkan suamiku" pinta Naruko. Ia berlutut di hadapan Itachi, "kau memintaku untuk mati pun aku akan mati, tapi ku mohon jangan hajar suamiku lagi"

Itachi menghentikan aksi pukulnya, berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit itu. Derita apa lagi yang telah Sasuke rancang untuk kehancuran Naruto? Tidak tahukah Sasuke betapa pemuda manis itu mencintai dirinya? Hingga rela berbagai perasaan untuk kebahagian sang bungsu Uchiha itu? Mungkin benar, Sasuke adalah seorang brengsek yang pernah ada dalam hidup Itachi. tak pernah menyangka, jika adik yang selalu ia cintai dan sayangi lebih dari dirinya sendiri, kini malah menyakiti hati seseorang hanya untuk keegoisannya semata.

.

.

Sara memeluk Menma yang menangis, anak itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya meski tak sepatutnya tengah malam begini seorang anak kecil berada di luar rumah dengan masih berbalut seragam Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ia seorang ibu, seorang istri, juga seorang nenek, ia wanita, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Melihat putranya terluka lahir batin, membuat hatinya bagai tertikam belati lalu disiram perasan air jeruk nipis tepat di lubang yang menggangga itu.

Beberapa kali Sara membujuk cucu semata wayangnya itu untuk ikut dengannya pulang, namun bocah Uchiha itu menolak dengan alasan ingin menunggu sang ibu. 4 jam lamanya dokter di dalam sana menangani Naruto, tetapi belum juga satu pun dari mereka yang keluar. Menma memeluk erat sang nenek, seolah menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam pada dirinya akan sang ibu. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di wajah kecil itu. Naruko menunduk dalam, sedang Sasuke entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria berusia 28 tahun itu. Tatapannya kosong, entah melihat kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 hari Kemudian**

Paska mengalami kecelakaan 4 hari yang lalu, Naruto masih berada di rumah sakit dan menjalani perawatan untuk kesembuhannya. Dia pulih dengan cepat, dan membuat para medis takjub melihatnya. Meski begitu, ia belum dibolehkan untuk pulang. Membuat keluarganya merasa sedih terutama Menma (putranya) yang tak sabar menanti kepulangan sang ibu.

Siang ini, Itachi menemani Naruto di ruang rawat menggantikan Sara yang hendak pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang. Cuti beberapa hari untuk menemani Naruto mungkin lebih baik daripada bergelut dengan computer di ruang kerjanya. Itachi tampaknya sedang memotong sebuah apel untuk Naruto, membantu lelaki itu untuk memakan cemilan sehatnya. Mengingat tangan Naruto yang masih terpasang selang infuse, sangat sulit untuknya menikmati sebuah apel yang diberikan 'si penabrak' Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya, suami-istri muda itu tampak bersalah telah membuat Naruto harus masuk rumah sakit. Keluarga Akasuna itu benar-benar merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. Untunglah Naruto mau memaafkannya dan tidak mengusut kasus ini ke pihak berwajib. Naruto juga mengakui jika ini adalah kesalahannya, sedikit menghibur Tuan dan Nyonya Akasuna itu untuk tidak larut dalam kesalahpahaman ini.

"tadi keluarga Akasuna datang mengunjungimu, kau sedang tidur tadi. Jadi, Nyonya Deidara tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Dia akan datang kemari dengan suaminya nanti malam." Itachi berkata—seraya menyodorkan sepiring berisi potongan apel ke arah Naruto. "dia tidak enak hati padamu. Malahan, dia dan suaminya berencana menanggung semua biaya" lanjut Itachi.

Naruto mengambil sepotong apel dari piring kecil yang ia letakan di pangkuannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya, begitu mendengar ucapan Itachi mengenai pasangan Akasuna itu. "lalu kakak bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto—memasukan potongan buah apel itu ke dalam mulutnya. "aku menolaknya, dan mengatakan kalau kami sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Lagipula itu murni bukan kesalahan mereka" jawab Itachi. Memperhatikan Naruto mengunyah cemilannya. Lelaki berbalut kemeja merah maroon itu tersenyum ketika Naruto begitu menikmati apel-apel segar itu. Perasaan lega dan rasa syukur terus ia ucapkan mengingat Naruto pernah tidak sadar selama 24 jam lamanya.

"Nyonya Deidara sangat terkejut melihat Menma yang menyeberang tanpa melihat mobil yang ia kendarai melaju ke arah Menma. Wanita itu panic, tanpa ia tahu kau juga ikut menyebrang dengan tiba-tiba untuk menyelamatkan putramu. Ia tidak menyangka jika kaulah yang ia tabrak"Jelas Itachi—menceritakan kejadian yang Deidara ceritakan padanya.

"kemudian, Nyonya Deidara pergi dengan perasaan takut dan menceritakan hal tersebut pada suaminya. Tuan Akasuna marah dan memintanya kembali ke tempat kejadian, tahu jika disini ada rumah sakit terdekat, Tuan Akasuna pun menyusul kemari. Aku hampir saja salah paham dan memukul laki-laki itu, namun melihatnya meminta maaf dengan tulus aku pun jadi luluh dan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Saat itu, para medis sudah selesai dan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja. kami lega, begitupun dengan suami istri Akasuna itu"Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku jadi tidak enak hati telah membuat kalian khawatir" ujar Naruto, ia menunduk merasa bersalah. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran adik iparnya ini. "jangan bilang begitu! Semua ini terjadi begitu saja, dan tak ada yang mengharapkannya. Aku bersyukur sangat bersyukur karena kau selamat dan bertahan untuk kami semua" sahut Itachi—menghibur Naruto.

Itachi tidak suka kalau melihat Naruto yang sering menyalahkan dirinya, hanya karena orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal, sangat wajar bukan kalau semua orang meng-khawatirkan orang yang mereka sayangi sedang berhadapan dengan maut?

Pintu ruang rawat Naruto terbuka, dan menyembulah sosok kecil berambut raven yang berlari pelan memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat menyengat. Bocah itu tak peduli, ia tetap berlari mendekati ranjang dimana lelaki pirang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headbed dengan selang infuse terpasang di tangannya. maniks birunya itu memandang penuh bahagia melihat orang yang ia rindukan tersenyum padanya. Menma ingin sekali memeluk mamanya, namun kejadian sehari yang lalu membuatnya trauma. Dimana saat itu Menma dengan agresifnya memeluk sang ibu dan membuat selang infuse di tangan ibunya terlepas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ibunya tidak marah, Cuma saja Menma takut melukai mamanya.

Menma menarik salah satu kursi ke dekat ranjang untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan sang ibu. "sama siapa kesini?" Tanya Itachi—mengusap lembut surai raven Menma. Bocah kecil itu memakai baju santai—kaus berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu, sepertinya Menma sudah pulang ke rumah dan berganti baju sebelum tiba di rumah sakit.

"Sama papa, tapi papanya sudah pelgi" jawab Menma—ia melihat ke arah sang ibu yang tengah memakan buah apelnya. "kau sudah makan? Ini makanlah! Kau kan suka apel" Ibunya menyodorkan piring kecil itu pada Menma. "waahh, telimakasih mama" Ucap Menma. Naruto tertawa senang melihat kelucuan buah hatinya itu. Ingin rasanya ia cepat sembuh dan menikmati harinya bersama putranya kembali

Itachi menangkap sirat kasih sayang ketika Naruto memandang Menma, betapa sangat Naruto menyayangi buah hatinya itu. Bahkan nyawa pun berani ia korbankan untuk putra ravennya. Mengingat hal ini, entah kenapa Itachi merasa tertohok kala mendengar ucapan Menma di depan ruang operasi. Mata biru sapphire itu begitu indah menawan, hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa lolos dari jeratannya. Kilat kasihnya seolah membawa semua orang dalam hidupnya, begitulah cara Naruto mendapatkan kasih sayang orang-orang terdekatnya. Orang yang tabah menjalani berbagai macam kesedihan yang ganas, ternyata mampu dilalui oleh tubuh mungilnya itu. Menanggung rasa malu, sudah ia hilangkan bukan karena urat malunya terputus. Karena Naruto tahu, tidak ada tempat untuk seorang pemalu di dunia ini.

Melihat tawa keduanya, Itachi jadi rindu kasih sayang seorang ibu padanya. Ibunya yang meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu disebabkan penyakit kanker rahim yang di deritanya sejak melahirkan adik bungsunya, Sasuke. Ia rindu ketika ibunya mencium keningnya dan membaca cerita ketika ia masih kecil. Ia rindu akan ocehan, guyonan, bahkan saat ibunya marah-marah. Seolah Itachi menginginkan ibunya bangkit dari kematiannya dan memarahinya walau hanya 5 menit saja.

"terkadang aku ingat ibu jika melihat ada anak dan ibunya bercanda seperti kalian" secara gamblang Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya. Naruto tersenyum dan menyentuh genggaman Itachi di tepi ranjang pasien. "kakak jangan bersedih lagi! Ada aku dan Menma disini" ucap Naruto, tulus. Itachi mengangguk pelan, mana mungkin ia bisa bersedih dihadapan Naruto yang jelas-jelas seseorang yang begitu dicintai oleh mendiang kedua orang tuanya itu.

Bahkan Itachi masih ingat terakhir kali Mikoto yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, dan menginginkan Naruto bersamanya di ruang ICU. Dan saat kematian menjemputnya pun, hanya Naruto lah yang menemaninya, menangis mengikhlaskan kepergian mertua kesayangannya itu. "cepat sembuh, ma! Menma kangen mama" Menma berkata, dengan nada riang dan kekanakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, di ruangan Naruto di rawat tampak begitu ramai dengan kehadiran para kerabat yang membesuknya. Bahkan keluarga Akasuna pun hadir dan memberikan semangat pada pemuda itu untuk segera sembuh. Tampaknya keluarga kedua belah pihak sudah sangat akrab sekali. Sara dan juga suaminya turut hadir menjenguk putra mereka. Meski hanya Sara yang tampak bahagia dibandingkan suaminya, yang malah lebih berminat dan bahagia ketika keluarga Akasuna akan menjalin kerja sama dengan keluarga mereka. Ada rezeki di balik musibah, sungguh ironis..

"cepat sembuh ya, Naruto-san" ucap Deidara, yang tengah duduk disamping ranjang Naruto. Si pirang tertawa renyah, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang begitu peduli padanya. "ahh, terimakasih Deidara-san" sahut Naruto, dia tidak enak hati ketika Deidara begitu baik padanya. Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, keluarga Akasuna ini pun mengerti keadaan keluarga Naruto. Awalnya tampak terkejut, namun pernikahan sesama jenis pun juga sudah lumrah terjadi di kota mereka.

"Hoi, Sara aku lapar!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan, mengaduh kesakitan ketika wanita itu menjitak keras kepalanya. "sopanlah, Kyuu! Aku ini ibumu" sahut Sara, dan mengundang tawa mereka semua. Namikaze Kyuubi baru saja tiba di Konoha setelah memutuskan pergi dari rumah 8 tahun silam. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, Kyuubi Cuma tidak suka berada di rumah mereka dan tinggal bersama ayahnya.

"huwaahhh, apel" Kyuubi berteriak keras, dan mengambil 4 buah apel di keranjang yang dibawa oleh Deidara. "nyonya ini boleh untuk aku kan? Kau tahu aku kan? Aku Kyuubi teman Sasori dan kakak dari pemuda cute itu" Kyuubi dengan lancangnya menunjuk Naruto yang manyun melihat sikap sok akrab kakak kandungnya itu. Sementara Sasori malah berbincang-bincang dengan Minato di luar ruangan.

"hey, Kyuu!" sahut Sara dan Itachi bersamaan. Kekehan geli terdengar lagi, hingga suara seorang wanita mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka semua. Naruko dan Sasuke baru saja tiba di rumah sakit, Kyuubi menghentikan tawanya dan berdecih pelan melihat keduanya. Tanpa peduli keadaan, Kyuubi segera keluar ruangan membuat Deidara salah tingkah. Naruko tampak kecewa melihat kakaknya enggan bertatap muka dengannya.

Itachi menghela napas pelan, dan menuruti perintah Naruto untuk menyusul kakak sulungnya itu. "ahh, sepertinya hari sudah semakin malam.. aku pamit dulu ya, Nyonya Sara, Naruto san, dan Nyonya Uchiha" Ucap Deidara, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari yang ia rencanakan dengan suaminya, Sasori.

Selepas kepergian Deidara, ruangan itu menjadi hening tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Menma benci hal ini, dia seorang anak kecil yang tidak suka terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang dewasa ini. Wajar saja jika anak kecil benci kecanggungan, meskipun anak pendiam sekalipun mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang notabene masih suka dengan candaan dan guyonan yang sering mereka ciptakan.

"mama cepat pulang dong, Menma kan mau bobo sama mama lagi" kata Menma—memecah kehening. Bocah itu merebahkan kepalanya berbantalkan tangan sang ibu. Naruto tertawa pelan menanggapinya, Sara mengusap lembut surai raven itu. "memangnya selama ini Menma tidur sama siapa?" Tanya Naruto, mengingat Menma yang selalu mencari keberadaannya sehabis bangun tidur. Anak itu memang selalu meraung manja padanya.

"dia tidur bersama ibu, Naru" jawab Sara—masih setia mengusap lembut rambut cucu tercintanya itu. "kenapa masih merasa kesepian? Kan sudah ada nenek" Naruto berkata, mencoba menghibur buah hatinya. "karena Menma mau selalu sama mama" ucap Menma. Miris hati Naruko mendengarnya, ungkapan Menma yang seakan tidak membutuhkan dirinya terasa begitu sesak mengenai inti kehidupannya. "errr—permisi" Naruko bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan putih itu. Naruko tak sengaja menabrak sang ayah yang hendak masuk ke kamar Naruto, melihat wajah putri kesayangannya sembab air mata membuat Minato kesal dan menahan pergelangan tangan Naruko.

"ada apa lagi ini?" Tanya sang kepala rumah tangga keluarga Namikaze itu. Naruto terkejut melihatnya, iris biru Minato menatap nyalang putranya tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yanh telah diperbuat oleh Naruto. "kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah, Naruto?" Tanya Minato—terdengar sinis, dan membuat Menma ketakutan. Sara berjalan mendekati suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENYALAHKAN NARUTO SEPERTI ITU?" Sara kelihatan marah sekali, wajahnya memerah padam.

"ayah, ibu, ku mohon hentikan!" pinta Naruto.

Ketakutan itu semakin menjadi, Naruto tidak suka jika melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hanya karena dirinya. Menma meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"TUTUP MULUT BUSUKMU!" seru Minato.

Pria bersurai blonde itu melayangkan tamparannya ke wajah sang istri, bunyi khas tangan yang menampar pipi terdengar keras. Semuanya menatap kaget melihat siapa seseorang yang ditampar oleh kepala keluarga itu, begitupun dengan Minato.

"AYAH!" teriak seorang pemuda dari arah pintu.

**.**

**.**

"ku mohon kembali lah ke ruangan itu" pinta seorang lelaki berambut raven ikat kuda, pada seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Kilat kekecewaan tampak jelas di mata ruby itu. Kecewa berat seakan menghapus kasih sayang dalam jiwanya, membuat pemuda itu seperti patung dengan ekpresi marah yang luar biasa.

Lelaki raven itu ikut duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon, menoleh kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk disamping nya. "aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi ku mohon jangan tunjukan hal itu, karena akan semakin membuatnya terluka" lagi, lelaki bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu kembali berkata.

"sejak kecil aku selalu melihatnya tersakiti. Dia selalu mengalah hanya untuk wanita itu" Kyuubi menyahut, ingatan seorang anak kecil menangis selalu membuat hati kecil Kyuubi terasa pilu. Lidahnya kelu, membuatnya tidak bisa membela adik kecilnya saat itu. Hukuman apa lagi yang Tuhan berikan untuk adiknya? Apa kesalahan Naruto? hingga hidupnya selalu merana begini.

Apakah itu suatu kesalahan terbesar jika Naruto terlahir ke dunia ini? Kyuubi menyeka air mata di pelupuk matanya, dia benar-benar terlihat cengeng.

"kembalilah, kasihan Naruto. apa kata ayahmu nanti" Itachi meminta Kyuubi untuk menuruti ucapannya sekali ini saja.

Keduanya pun berjalan bersebelahan hendak kembali ke kamar Naruto. samar-samar mereka mendengar suara Sara yang berteriak, kedua lelaki itu segera mempercepat langkah mereka menembus lorong. Hingga kedua mata mereka seakan harus terlepas ketika melihat Minato yang sedang menampar keras wajah seseorang dan membuat Kyuubi berteriak keras.

"AYAH!" teriak Kyuubi.

Itachi lantas berlari hendak menahan tubuh linglung itu mendahului adik bungsunya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan saja dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa, tampak sekali dia seorang pengecut dimata dunia.

"NARUTO/MAMA" Sara dan Menma melangkah mendekati pemuda manis itu. Sementara Minato menatap kedua tangannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Naruto yang berlari hendak menyelamatkan sang ibu dari tamparan keras Minato. Denyutan kesakitan terasa di wajah Naruto. darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan juga hidung Naruto. maniks sapphire itu memandang seseorang yang kini menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Samar-samar sekali, ruangan itu terlihat panic. Naruto bahkan sempat mendengar Kyuubi yang memaki Sasuke sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

_**Pagi Hari**_

Sinar mentari menembus celah-celah jendela dan menerpa wajah berkulit tan pucat itu. Membuat sang empunya wajah secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Naruto merasakan satu lengan kokoh menindih perutnya hingga ia kesulitan menggerakan tubuhnya. Raven? Mungkinkah Itachi? Pikir Naruto. tidak biasanya kakak iparnya itu menemaninya hingga pagi menjelang, mengingat kesibukan laki-laki itu.

Dan lagi? Untuk apa si sulung Uchiha ini berada di kamarnya, sementara ibunya bisa menjaga dirinya hari ini. mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, malam terasa panjang ketika ayahnya menampar keras wajahnya dan membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. Naruto melirik kembali sosok raven yang tengah tertidur itu, melihat rambut yang tak diikat dan naik melawan gravitasi. Nafasnya seolah tercekat, ia diam membeku setelah tahu siapa laki-laki ini.

Sasuke menemaninya dari tadi malam, dan membuat Naruto menangis haru dalam diam. Namun itu tidak terjadi lama, setelah Naruto berusaha melawan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke melakukan ini mungkin saja ia dipaksa oleh Kyuubi, mengingat kakak sulungnya itu keras kepala dan gila jika sedang mengancam orang lain.

**Cklek..**

Seorang bocah kecil berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan tersenyum polos pada Naruto. "Menma, selamat pagi" ucap Naruto—menyipitkan kedua matanya. Merasakan pergerakan, pria berambut raven itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati anak dan istrinya berada satu ruangan dengannya. "mama, Menma mau belangkat sekolah. Kata paman Kyuubi, Menma halus pamit sama mama" Menma berkata dengan gaya polos anak-anaknya.

Sasuke merasa getir kala Menma tidak menatapnya sama sekali, mungkin saja bocah imut itu masih marah padanya. "Menma pelgi dulu, ma.. Jaa" Menma bergegas keluar meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Ruangan kembali canggung, Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"dimana kak Itachi?" Tanya Naruto, berhati-hati sekali dengan pertanyaannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di ujung ruangan. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, ia memang harus sadar diri. Sasuke mau menemaninya semalam saja itu sudah cukup, kini berharap Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya? Heh, sungguh tak tahu diri sekali.

"Sa..Sasuke, boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu? A..aku kehilangan ponsel ku, m..mungkin saja—"

Naruto memandang tidak percaya begitu Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arahnya, sambil memberikan ponsel qwerty miliknya ke arah Naruto. Si pirang pun mengambil ponsel itu dan segera menekan tombol no. Itachi yang sangat ia hafal di luar kepalanya.

"hallo, kak Itachi" Naruto mulai bersuara.

'_Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah' _

"kakak, bisakah kakak datang ke sini? Aku..aku ingin—Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menatap datar ke arahnya—aku mau kakak di sini" Pinta Naruto.

'_tapi Naru-chan, aku sedang sibuk'_

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU KAKAK SEKARANG, hiks.. aku mau kakak sekarang"

_Tutt..tuutttt...tuuuttt.._

Naruto memberikan ponsel Sasuke seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "t..terimakasih" ucap Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyambutnya, ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto tanpa ada niat mengambil ponselnya. Tidak merasakan gerakan Sasuke untuk mengambil ponselnya, Naruto pun mengerti. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap bersih ponsel pintar qwerty milik suaminya itu. "ma..maaf" ucap Naruto. "kau memang sangat merepotkan" ujar Sasuke. Naruto tetap menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"aku muak dengan mu!" seru Sasuke.

Sontak saja Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang sembab. Air mata jatuh menuruni pipi tembamnya itu. "maaf telah menyusahkan mu. Maka dari itu aku meminta kak Itachi untuk datang ke sini" ucap Naruto. Wajah datar Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. "kau bisa pergi sekarang. Ini ponsel mu, jangan lupa tutup pintunya!" seru Naruto—meletakan ponsel Sasuke di samping tempat tidur dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Ia menutup matanya, setetes air mata terjatuh. Ia menangis, menangis entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi ini kali pertama ia menangis di hadapan Sasuke, orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia menangis. ia terlalu malu, maka dari itu ia menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tertidur. Naruto menahan teriakannya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"AKU MENCINTAI MU,SASUKE!" teriak Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Kyaaaa, apa ini? **_

_**Mohon maaf minna, kalau ceritanya agak menyimpang dari judulnya dan fic terdahulunya.**_

_**Ini re-publish-nya, udah AI ubah alurnya, disini juga ada tambahan Chara. Tolong di beri saran ya Minna..huft, soal permintaan Fic nya dibuat mellow,AI udah berusaha, tapi entah udah semakin mellow atau bagaimana AI juga gak tau.. Pokoknya harap Reviewnya yaa, biar AI dapet masukann :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Perceraian?

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU, BL, GENDERBEND**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mencintaimu membawa luka bagiku..**_

_**Mencintaimu juga membawa bahagia untuku..**_

_**Aku tak tahu..**_

_**Mana yang harus ku pilih..**_

_**Dirimu, bukan sebuah pilihan..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Kepercayaan cinta, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kadang kala, semua rasa sakit yang ku terima hilang tanpa bekas begitu ku ingat betapa sangat ku cintai laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Lelaki yang telah mengubah nama margaku, lelaki yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupku, dialah yang patut aku hormati dengan segenap jiwa.

Pinangannya telah mengubahku menjadi seorang Uchiha Naruto seperti saat ini. Aku, seorang muda yang sering bertingkah kekanakan, kini harus mengubah segalanya hanya demi menjadi seorang istri(?) yang baik untuk suamiku.

Tidak sedikit pula teman-teman lamaku, mengatakan bahwa aku seorang yang beruntung telah menikahi seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya. Ku tahu itulah yang mereka lihat, tanpa tahu apa yang ku rasakan dan terjadi sebenarnya. Aku merasa hidupku tidak seberuntung apa yang mereka katakan. Dia, suamiku! Uchiha itu, adalah laki-laki pertama yang ku cintai sekaligus lelaki pertama dalam hidupku yang menyakiti hatiku. Entah salah ku apa dan dimana, aku pun tidak tahu.

Ini bukan cinta monyet! Aku tahu, karena aku bukan seorang remaja lagi. Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku tahu betul apa yang kini ku rasakan. Mencintai, namun tidak dicintai, apa mau dikata? Dia bahkan lebih memilih adikku dibandingkan diriku yang telah lama mencintainya, sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya bulir-bulir bening membasahi mata sempitku ini. ku pandangi terus cincin emas putih dengan ukiran nama pria itu yang kini melingkar di jari manisku. Aku pun bahkan tidak tahu, apakah Sasuke memakai cincin pernikahan kami, atau malah menyimpannya di lemari pakaian miliknya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada ia membuangnya.

Mulut ini berkata kuat, tapi hati ini yang harus membayar besarnya pengorbanan untuknya. Cinta itu bukan untuk diriku, kasih itu bukan pula milik ku. Raganya terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau, jiwanya terlalu kasat untuk ku miliki. Aku bodoh? Tidak! Aku hanya berusaha mencintai orang yang telah bersedia menikahi aku yang hina ini. meski ku tahu, tak akan pernah ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti (entah kapan) pasti dia akan menoleh ke arahku dan mengatakan: aku mencintaimu.

Tak banyak seorang suami tahu bagaimana keadaan istrinya ketika bersedih, atau pun kecewa. Tetapi, tidak selamanya itu benar. Aku selalu yakin, Sasuke bukanlah orang brengsek seperti itu. Walau ia mencintai adikku, setidaknya aku bisa melihat bahwa dia memiliki hati yang tulus ketika mencintai seseorang meski itu bukan aku. kalau boleh ku katakan, kebahagiannya adalah kebahagianku.

Dialah bahagiaku..

Dialah senyumanku..

Dialah alasan mengapa aku mau terlihat bodoh seperti ini..

Karena dirinya, dia telah membawa kebahagian untuk adik kesayanganku, Naruko. Dialah yang membuat semangat Naruko hadir kembali walaupun penyakit ganas terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Naruko bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu sebelum Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya. Semua terlihat berbeda ketika ia datang, seolah lelaki itu adalah malaikat penolong untuk keluargaku. Meski ku akui berat, dan menyakitkan, namun aku terlanjur telah berjanji pada ayah untuk selalu membuat putri kesayangan ayahku itu tersenyum.

"apa kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" ku lontarkan pertanyaan pada seorang bocah kecil bersurai raven yang kini tengah memakan sarapan paginya. Menma mengangguk lugu sambil terus menikmati sarapan paginya. Setelah kepulanganku dari rumah sakit, ibuku meminta diriku untuk menginap di rumah ayah selama 2 bulan. Awalnya aku merasa keberatan, ketika ku tahu ibulah yang meminta jadi ku terima permintaan wanita yang amat ku cintai itu.

Mana ku sangka? Jika Menma kecil bersedia ikut denganku meski suamiku dan adikku (Naruko) tidak setuju, begitu bocah itu menangis tidak satupun yang bisa mengatakan tidak. Bahkan, kakaku Kyuubi pun tidak bisa menghentikan sifat keras kepala si raven kecil ini. "kau yakin? Mama tidak mau ada telepon yang meminta mama untuk mengantarkan sesuatu ke sekolah" aku berkata.

"tidak mama, Menma yakin kok sudah siap semua" dia berkata, berusaha meyakinkan diriku. "ya, baiklah.. habiskan sarapannya! Sebentar lagi jemputan akan datang" perintahku. Wajah kecilnya kelihatan sebal, tetapi ia tetap memakan lahap sarapan pagi yang ku buatkan khusus untuknya. Dia memang sering merenggut kesal, jika ada yang mengganggunya menikmati waktu favourite nya itu.

"selamat pagi" ucapan seorang wanita mengintrupsi kegiatan kami.

"pagi, bu" ucapku, menyahut sapaan 'selamat pagi' ibuku yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dapur. Ia memakai baju olahraga dengan sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya. Meski sudah berusia 48 tahunan lebih, ibuku ini tetap bugar dan sehat mengingat hobi-nya yang gemar ber-olahrga setiap pagi. Lihat saja! bahkan wajahnya pun lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Kalau saja wanita sebayanya ini terlihat tua dengan guratan-guratan di wajahnya atau bahkan tangannya, berbeda sekali dengan ibuku ini. meskipun ada sedikit guratan di sekitar kelopak matanya, namu tidak menutupi kemungkinan ibu untuk kelihatan cantik.

"salad?" tanyaku—menunjukan sepiring salad sayur kesukaannya.

"boleh" jawabnya. Aku meletakan piring berisi salad itu ke atas meja, terdengar suara kursi yang tergeser ketika ibu hendak duduk berhadapan dengan Menma kecil ku. "Naruto, apa kau membuat jus hari ini?" Tanya Ibu, ketika melihat putra kecilku tengah meneguk segelas jus favoritnya di pagi hari. "Jus tomat" sahut-ku. Ibu memandang jijik ke arah cairan berwarna merah muda itu. "ayolah, ini masih pagi" kata ibu. Aku tertawa kecil, ibuku sangat membenci tomat meskipun dia pencinta sayur dan buah-buahan, namun hanya satu yang ia benci: Yaitu, tomat.

"hanya ada tomat, bu" aku berjalan ke arah kompor untuk melanjutkan acara memasak bubur gandum ku. "pasti anak nakal ini yang memasok tomat-tomat itu kan" tebaknya. Aku tertawa lagi, kekehan geli juga terdengar dari bibir mungil putraku. "hihihi" Menma tertawa geli. "Menma bahkan membuang semua persedian saladku" lagi, ibu kembali menebak.

"dan tebakan ibu semua benar" kataku—membenarkan.

Benar, semua isi kulkas kini telah berganti dengan tomat-tomat segar di dalam sana. Seolah kulkas telah menjelma menjadi kebun tomat pribadi milik putra kecilku itu. "apel-apel ku" suara pilu terdengar dari arah kulkas, yang telah ku ketahui siapa gerangan. "Sara, apa kau menghabiskan semua apel ku?"

"hey, jangan asal menuduh! Keponakan kecilmu itu yang telah menukarnya dengan tomat-tomat itu. Dan Kyuu, biasakanlah panggil aku ibu!"

"MENMA" teriak Kak Kyuubi.

Kakak ku ini bahkan terlihat lebih kekanakan dibanding aku. yasudah, biarkan saja. karena percuma saja, kakak tercintaku ini tetap akan mengejar anakku hingga dapat. Kyuubi tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang-orang yang telah menyentuh apel-apel tercintanya. Bisa kau bayangkan, betapa ramainya saat ini. seorang paman yang sedang mengejar keponakannya yang nakal, teriakan seorang nenek yang kelihatan penat melihat kondisi rumah yang terlihat sedikit—errr berantakan, mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah kaca jendela mobil tanpa ada niat untuk mengajak seseorang disampingnya untuk berbicara. Si kecil Menma tetap diam di bangku penumpang dengan sosok pria raven yang tengah sibuk mengemudi. Menma bahkan tidak pernah menyangka, kalau orang itu lah yang akan mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah. Jujur saja, dia tidak begitu suka ketika melihat ayahnya yang datang menggantikan paman Itachi menjemputnya—dengan alasan Itachi hendak pergi menghadiri rapat di kantor hari ini.

"bagaimana tidur mu tadi malam, nyenyak?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba memulai komunikasinya yang sempat putus dengan putra semata wayangnya itu. "hn" sahut Menma, rupanya pepatah lama ada betulnya juga: karena memang, buah tidak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Lihatlah, Menma bahkan terlihat begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, jika saja iris sapphire itu tidak dimiliki olehnya. Serta 3 garis dimasing-masing pipi chubby-nya, Menma akan terlihat persis sama dengan ayahnya. Rupanya, sikapnya, dan sifatnya. Semoga saja anak itu tidak tumbuh menjadi pria dingin seperti sang ayah.

"Kenapa papa mengantal aku? aku kan tidak mau diantal papa" Menma menatap ke arah jalanan, dia tidak suka bertatap muka dengan sang ayah, jelas sekali bahwa anak ini amat membenci ayahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, putranya masih marah padanya. "apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Menma menoleh dan menatap sang ayah, tentu saja dia masih marah tanpa perlu menjawab pun, seharusnya papanya itu sudah tahu.

"papa minta maaf" ucap Sasuke. Maniks biru itu membulat sempurna, ini kali pertama Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. "huh" ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hanya saja Menma masih memikirkan sang ibu (Naruto). kalau saja Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kata maaf padanya karena perkataannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, apakah Sasuke bisa mengatakan kata maaf pada Naruto, yang telah ia lukai hatinya? Menma masih berpikir kritis, dia bukan orang yang mudah untuk melupakan masalah. Meskipun ia masih kecil, dia sudah paham betul dengan suasana hati orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Menma—"

"Menma maafin papa.." sahut Menma, menyela ucapan sang ayah. Biasanya Sasuke akan marah jika ada orang lain yang memotong ucapannya. Namun kali ini, ah.. lagi-lagi, biarlah! Dia tidak mau menuai masalah lagi dengan putra kecilnya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Senyum simpul di wajah Sasuke pertanda ia begitu senang ketika putranya bisa memaafkannya kembali.

"apa sekarang kau bisa kembali ke rumah?" Tanya Sasuke. Menma kembali memasang raut wajah masam, "tidak" jawab Menma, asal. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kepalan tangannya memukul pelan pada kemudi mobil yang kini ia kemudikan. Ada luka dihatinya, putranya selalu saja menolak dirinya dan juga istrinya. Tidak tahukah Menma? Jika mereka sangat menyayangi bocah raven itu.

"Menma mau sama mama Nalu" ujar Menma, ia meminum air mineral dari dalam botol imutnya. 'lagi-lagi dia' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Betapa Sasuke sangat membenci nama itu, hanya karena dia, Sasuke enggan untuk menoleh. Dia benci, bahkan karena terlalu benci, Cuma Nama itulah yang mungkin selalu diingat oleh Sasuke dalam hatinya. Entah dengan cara apa, Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirimu disini" seorang pria tampan meletakan sebuah nampan berisi dua piring steak dan dua gelas jus apel di atas meja. Itachi kiranya tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyuubi yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja. Kyuubi seorang laki-laki, namun kecintaannya terhadap berbelanja barang-barang yang keren, adalah suatu kebiasaan yang sulit hilang dalam dirinya. Mungkin saja itulah yang membuat dirinya selalu tampil keren dimana pun ia berada.

Kyuubi mengambil gelas berisi jus apel itu kemudian mengaduknya sebentar sebelum memilih opsi terakhirnya untuk segera meminum sari buah kesukaannya . "yah, begitulah" sahut Kyuubi. "kapan kembali ke NewYork?" Tanya Itachi. teman lamanya ini memang sudah lama tinggal di Amerika, mungkin saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pulang kembali ke Konoha setelah memutuskan menetap di sana beberapa tahun yang lalu. "entahlah, aku masih memikirkan Naruto" jawab Kyuubi, sepertinya adik keduanya inilah yang membuat kepulangannya tertunda.

Lantas pria bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Sungguh wajar jika Kyuubi merasa khawatir. Dia pun juga begitu, kehidupan pilu Naruto adalah hal yang membuat dirinya tidak mampu meninggalkan pemuda manis itu dalam kesendirian. "kau bisa menetap disini lebih lama" sahut Itachi—memasukan daging steak potong dadu ke dalam mulutnya. Itachi mencoba memberikan saran untuk teman sepermainannya itu.

Kyuubi melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Demi tuhan, dia memang bisa menetap disini. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya di sana? Dia bukan orang gila, mencari pekerjaan di Negara adidaya seperti Amerika itu bukan hal yang mudah. "kau gila? Aku bisa dipecat" Kyuubi berkata. "lagipula, mencari pekerjaan disana itu sangat sulit" lanjutnya. Oh, ayolah! Kyuubi bahkan menghabiskan waktu 2 bulan lamanya hanya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang pelayan. Setidaknya dengan begitu, dia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa harus menerima bantuan dari ayahnya yang brengsek itu.

Itachi tertawa pelan, "kau bisa bekerja bersamaku. Kalau perlu kita buka usaha baru" ujar Itachi, seolah menawarkan kerja sama menggiurkan untuk Kyuubi. "Hahaha kau benar-benar iblis Uchiha" Tawa Kyuubi—sedikit menghina Itachi. pria itu tidak marah, ia malah menganggap itu sebagai guyonan. Karena seorang Kyuubi adalah seorang joker bermulut pedas di mata Itachi. yah, benar.. mereka berdua adalah orang-orang aneh yang kebetulan saling bertemu dan menjadi akrab untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"aku bisa mengangkat kau menjadi seorang presedir di restoran milikku" Itachi kembali menawarkan pekerjaannya pada Kyuubi. Sontak saja Kyuubi terdiam—berusaha berpikir, jika ia kembali ke Amerika dia hanya akan menjadi seorang pelayan restoran, sementara jika ia menetap di Jepang, Itachi akan memberikan pekerjaan yang bagus untuknya. Dan dengan ini, gelar sarjana-nya pun tidak sia-sia. "tenang saja! ayahmu tidak ikut andil dalam restoran ini" Sahut Itachi. tentu saja ia tahu apa yang membuat sobat masa kecilnya itu terdiam—berpikir.

"aku orang baru, bagaimana jika pegawai mu merasa keberatan?" Tanya Kyuubi, merasa kurang yakin rupanya. "tenang saja!" Itachi menyentuh tangan Kyuubi, membuat pipi pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan itu terasa panas. Perasaan lama kembali hadir, ketika Kyuubi memilih untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. Tapi aku tidak yakin, jika Kyuubi bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. ya, Kyuubi menyukai Itachi sejak mereka masih menjadi teman sepermainan sewaktu kecil dulu.

Siapa sangka?

Seorang Kyuubi malah menyimpan perasaan untuk sahabat masa kecilnya sampai saat ini? bahkan sampai kepergiannya ke New York pun Kyuubi belum bisa melupakan Itachi. "Ja..jangan pegang-pegang!" seru Kyuubi, berusaha tidak menggubris perasaannya yang berkecamuk sinting. "masih saja gengsian. Apa selama kau melayani para pengunjung kau juga seperti ini? tentu saja tidak kan" canda Itachi. "tentu saja tidak, tapi kalau om-om mesum seperti kamu sudah pasti aku lawan" sahut Kyuubi. Mengingat betapa seringnya dia digoda oleh bule-bule mesum di Amerika sana. Bahkan hampir menjadi korban perkosaan bule-bule maho menyeramkan itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi merinding mengingatnya.

"kalau kau bersamaku pasti tidak akan ada yang berani menggodamu"

Kyuubi tersenyum menanggapinya, mencoba mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa kata-kata Itachi hanya sebegai lelucon gratis untuknya. Dia tahu, dia ingat, dan dia hafal, siapa yang disukai lelaki raven ikat kuda ini. saat dimana Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai Naruto yang lebih manis dibandingkan dirinya. "halah, candaanmu itu" sahut Kyuubi—tertawa pelan, melupakan fakta jika hatinya terasa perih ketika mengingat kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, dimana Itachi mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Naruto.

Usia 30 tahun, mungkin adalah usia yang cukup untuk membina rumah tangga. Tetapi, sampai saat ini pun keduanya masih melajang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. "hey, Kyuu! Ceritakan tentang pacarmu!" pinta Itachi. Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatan sedot-menyedot jus-nya ketika mendengar permintaan Itachi padanya. "aku tidak punya pacar" Kyuubi cepat menyahut. Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya, "kenapa?" Tanya pemuda dengan tanda lahir dua garis melintang di sela-sela hidungnya.

"keriput kepo" sindir Kyuubi.

"heh? Dasar, rubah buluk" balas Itachi.

"rasanya, jadi ingat masa kecil dulu" gumam Kyuubi. Itachi mengangguk pelan, tak terasa usia mereka sudah kepala tiga tahun ini. "tapi setidaknya mantan ada kan?" Tanya Itachi. "pastinya" sahut Kyuubi, ia mengambil steak miliknya yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. "namanya Utakata" Kyuubi mulai bercerita. "benarkah? Wah, namanya kayak cowok ya" sahut Itachi. dahi Kyuubi berkedut, "bodoh, dia itu laki-laki!"

"Kau..kau Yaoi?" Tanya Itachi tidak percaya. Kemudian Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak, menunjukan sisi mengejeknya di depan Kyuubi. "cih, lalu bagaimana denganmu yang menyukai adikku, hah?" Tanya Kyuubi—tanpa sadar. Itachi terdiam, tatapannya menyendu seketika. "kau benar, aku juga seorang Gay" kata Itachi, dia menerawang kosong lalu lintas di depan sana. Kyuubi berdehem pelan, dia jadi tidak enak hati telah mengingatkan kembali hal itu pada sahabatnya. "kau tahu? kadang cinta itu aneh, saat dimana ada orang yang begitu mencintai kita, kita malah mencintai orang lain yang tidak mungkin kita dapatkan" kata Itachi—mulai mengingat kisah cintanya yang mencintai adik iparnya sendiri.

Senyum hambar itu muncul di wajah Kyuubi. Ia tahu betul kemana jalan pembicaraan Itachi selanjutnya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Itachi, seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

'_**jika kau tahu begitu, kenapa kau masih terus bertahan?' **_batin Kyuubi, miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Naruto, seraya menggeser kursi untuk ia duduki berhadapan tepat di depan seorang pria yang telah 8 tahun lamanya menjalin hubungan pernikahan dengannya. 3 jam yang lalu, suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk datang ke sebuah cafe dan mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu sang blonde. Naruto merasa bahagia, karena sekian lamanya baru kali ini Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke tempat umum seperti ini. Ada harapan lebih dalam hatinya, namun berusaha ditepis olehnya.

Benar saja, Sasuke menatap datar padanya tanpa ekpresi. Lama mereka saling terdiam, Naruto merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "maaf?" seorang pelayan datang kepada mereka, dan menanyakan apa yang hendak mereka pesan. Pemuda blonde itu merasa bersyukur ketika seorang pelayan datang, karena mau tidak mau Sasuke pun akan bersikap sewajarnya di depan orang lain. Setelah menulis apa yang dipesan suami-istri itu, pelayan pun segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan.

Dalam hidup ini, semua pasti mengenal cinta. Karena cinta yang akan membimbing kita mengenai banyak hal untuk menuju kebaikan dan juga kebahagian. Namun inikah yang dinamakan kebahagian? Jika orang yang kau cintai begitu sulit di sentuh ketika mereka berada tepat di hadapanmu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tidak mau berburuk sangka mengenai persuasinya terhadap sang suami.

"ano, Sasuke—"

"berikan Menma pada kami!" Sasuke menyela kalimat Naruto, dan membuat maniks biru Naruto membulat seketika. "a..apa maksudnya?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, sementara ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sang suami. "anggap aku sedang meminta pertolonganmu!" seru Sasuke, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Binar di matanya kembali menunjukan luka ketika mendengar permintaan Sasuke mengenai hak asuh putra mereka.

"tanpa kau minta. semua dalam diri Menma adalah milikmu, Sasuke" ujar Naruto, tatapannya menyendu, luka dihatinya kembali terbuka, lelehan air mata pun tak sanggup menunjukan betapa sakit hatinya itu. Jika ia tidak bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia, Naruto pun tidak mau membuat Sasuke tersakiti hanya karena dirinya. Dia tahu, jika kedekatannya dengan Menma selama ini membuat hati kedua suami-istri itu terbendung lara. Tapi hanya Menma, hanya Menma seorang yang bisa mengobati luka dalam hatinya ketika melihat Sasuke tidak bisa mencintai dirinya. Hanya Menma yang bisa menemani hidupnya, ketika Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruko. Tidak seorang pun kecuali Menma.

Ketika belati itu menggores luka dalam binar-binar maniks sapphire-nya, tetap saja Sasuke lebih memilih Naruko dibanding dirinya yang lebih dulu menjadi istrinya. Mungkin saja, setitik luka di tangan Naruko itu bisa lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan nyawa Naruto bagi Sasuke. Untuk Naruto itu sudah menjadi cerita lama, karena bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang memperlakukan Naruko seperti itu. Dulu saja, dulu, saat mereka masih kanak-kanak, Minato pun jauh lebih menyayangi Naruko dibandingkan Naruto. apa yang salah? Naruto juga tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ayah dan suaminya berlaku tak adil padanya seperti ini.

"hanya itu kan?" Tanya Naruto, berusaha terlihat kuat di depan suaminya. Ia pasrah, kalau itu bisa membuat dua orang yang ia sayangi itu bahagia. Naruto tidak percaya, jika putra mereka bisa membuat Sasuke mau mengajaknya berbicara empat mata seperti ini. ternyata benar perkiraannya, Menma adalah kebahagian mutlak miliknya. Dan alasan untuk bertahan demi Menma, semakin kuat dalam diri Naruto. "jika begitu, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Jangan sebut Sasuke bodoh, karena Sasuke yakin ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hati Naruto ketika ia memberikan hak asuh Menma untuknya.

"hatimu" jawab Naruto. tak pelak iris kelam itu terbelalak sempurna mendengar ucapan Naruto. "berikan hatimu seperti kau memberikannya pada Naruko, meski tidak akan sama. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan" lanjut pemuda berparas manis itu. Air mata tak mampu terbendung lagi, tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya. Naruto merutuki permintaan bodohnya itu, dia yakin, pasti Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau berbagi hati dengannya. Siapa dia? Terasa seperti seorang gay menjijikan dimata dunia.

Ini salah!

"meski itu hanya pura-pura" dengan sedikit kasar Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai seseorang dalam kebohongan" Sasuke berkata, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa, namun juga tidak terlihat ingin menolak. "kau hanya perlu berpura-pura. Kau berikan cintamu, dan aku berikan hidupku" sahut Naruto, ada rasa lega dibalik kata-katanya itu. Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu betul bahwa istrinya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Meski dalam keadaan menangis dan sembab, Naruto masih terlihat manis (dan Sasuke harus mengakuinya).

"kita harus mencobanya, jika kau tidak bisa. Aku akan mengalah, dan pergi. Berikanlah aku kesempatan, kesempatan untuk dicintai oleh laki-laki yang ku cintai" ujar Naruto.

Melihat wajah di hadapannya penuh dengan air mata, entah kekuatan darimana, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "jangan salahkan aku jika itu tidak berhasil" ucap Sasuke, akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Naruto. "meskipun aku kalah, melihatmu bahagia pun aku menang" Naruto menyahut, tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tawa lucu nan polos itu terhenti kala melihat dua sosok yang sudah ia nanti sedari tadi. Uchiha Menma melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman sekelasnya dan berlari mendekati dua orang dewasa itu. Bocah kebanggaan Uchiha Sasuke itu berlari dan menubruk tubuh ramping pemuda blonde yang sedang berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Senyum sumringah di wajah Menma diberikan khusus untuk ibu tertuanya ini.

Pelukan kasih sayang mendekap erat tubuh kecil Menma. Seakan takut, jika hari ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk putra kecilnya itu. Tidak, Naruto akan menjerit keras jikalau hal itu terjadi. bahkan mati pun pasti ia lakoni. Dia bukan apa-apa tanpa putranya, Menma. Lain halnya dengan Menma, ia sungguh tidak percaya ketika melihat ayahnya dan juga sang ibu meluangkan waktu mereka untuk menjemputnya di sekolah.

Ayahnya menempati janjinya, dan satu lagi yang harus Menma catat dalam note kehidupannya. Bahwasanya Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang pembohong ulung seperti yang ia kira. "Menma lindu mama" ucap Menma, semilir angin membawa kesejukan penuh arti dalam diri orang-orang Uchiha itu. Bisikan dari bibir mungil Menma, membuat hati Naruto terasa sejuk. Semua khalayannya untuk kehilangan Menma tinggal angan-angan belaka. Tolong hentikan waktu! Hati kecil Naruto menjerit keras.

"kita baru berpisah selama 10 jam, dan kau bilang rindu padaku?" Tanya Naruto—memberikan jarak diantara pelukan mereka berdua. Menma mengangguk pelan, pipi gembul itu ditarik dua sisi oleh sang ibu. Sang empunya pipi Cuma bisa tertawa kecil menahan sakit. "mama juga merindukanmu" ucap Naruto—kembali memeluk sang buah hati.

Melihat kebahagian dimata istri dan putra tunggalnya, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa ada suatu perasaan hangat menjalar memasuki relung jiwanya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu teratur, ada kupu-kupu menggelitik geli perutnya, memaksa otot di bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain kecuali mendiang ibunya. Naruto melihat hal itu, ia juga balas tersenyum. Pria berzodiac leo itu terdiam sejenak, mengapa Naruto tersenyum padanya? Dan lagi, senyuman Naruto membuat dadanya sedikit sesak entah karena apa. Tidak! Sasuke belum gila, dia orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, dan dia hanya setia dalam satu sifat. Mencintai satu orang dalam hatinya, sudah cukup dalam hidupnya.

"mama, Menma mau belmain di taman. Bolehkan, ma?" Tanya Menma—sedikit merengek dan memaksa. Naruto terkejut, ketika bocah kecil itu mengajaknya untuk bermain di taman. Perasaan takut menghantui dirinya, melirik lelaki minim ekpresi yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya (tanpa berkomentar). "sayang, tapi ini sudah siang" Naruto memberikan sedikit pengertian pada Menma yang mulai merajuk.

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia tidak suka jika keinginannya harus di tentang. Apapun itu, bagaimanapun itu, dia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dia seorang Uchiha, Ingat? Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, dan itu adalah mutlak. "papa" wajah polos itu menatap penuh harap pada sang ayah. "hn" sahut Sasuke, ia berjalan lebih dulu daripada istri dan juga anaknya. "asyik!" Menma bersorak senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time.. (Malam hari)**_

"terimakasih telah bersedia menemani Menma bermain" ucap Naruto—dari arah bangku penumpang belakang pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk dibangku supir. Malam sudah semakin larut, mereka baru saja tiba di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Namikaze. Aktifitas bermain Menma yang cukup lama, membuat ketiganya pulang larut malam hari ini. Sasuke diam tidak menyahut, membuat Naruto merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. lebih baik ia hilang di telan bumi daripada harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke—" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika suaminya menghadap ke belakang dan memandang lekat wajahnya.

Posisi wajah mereka begitu dekat saat ini. Sasuke yang berada di depan sedikit mendongakan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat dekat istri pertamanya. hembusan nafas beraroma mint terasa begitu segar bagi seorang Naruto. si pirang bahkan tidak pernah lupa bagaimana aroma nafas Sasuke menusuk penciumannya dan memaksa otaknya untuk terus mengingat aroma menyejukan itu.

"mintalah sesuatu selain hatiku!" pinta Sasuke, mengingat kembali permintaan aneh istrinya yang sulit di terima oleh akal sehatnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Ditatapnya iris biru milik Naruto, iris indah bak langit cerah tanpa awan seakan masuk dan terjebak ke dalam lubang black hole tak berujung milik pria Uchiha itu. Putra mereka tengah terlelap di kursi penumpang depan sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu merasa khawatir Menma terganggu oleh gerakannya saat ini.

Berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh, tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto menundukan kepalanya sedikit meremas ujung jaket yang tengah ia gunakan. "aku mencintai Naruko, dan aku berjanji untuk terus mencintainya" ujar Sasuke, biarlah, biarlah jika suatu saat nanti ia harus terkena karma karena dilemma yang ia buat ini. "kau tahu kan? Naruko bahkan juga mencintaiku" Sasuke berkata lagi, dia tidak mungkin menduakan wanita yang ia cintai. Sedangkan Naruto? dia memang bukan seorang wanita.

"aku juga mencintaimu" imbuh Naruto, suaranya terdengar pelan amat lirih dan menusuk dalam hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Hatinya sakit tidak terkira, Sasuke selalu membayangi hidupnya. Ini sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang pernah ia terima. Kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya lelaki yang ia cintai mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia hanya mencintai adiknya dibandingkan dirinya. "bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Naruto, pertanyaan yang selama ini mendera hatinya akhirnya terucap juga.

Mendung di dalam jiwanya sudah semakin menjadi. Awan hitam kembali menebal, kapan saja akan memenuhi ruang hati nuraninya. Mawar merah sudah semakin menghitam, lukanya sudah tak terkira lagi sakitnya. Sasuke-nya, mencintai orang lain, Sasuke-nya tidak memilih dirinya, cobaan keras macam apa lagi ini?

"aku sudah membuatnya tersakiti, Naruto" ucap Sasuke. Benar begitu, Sasuke selalu saja berkata bahwa dia sudah menyakiti Naruko, tanpa pernah melihat Naruto yang selalu tersakiti oleh sikapnya selama ini. tengoklah pemuda itu, Sasuke! Tahukah kau betapa sangat ia mencintaimu? Betapa sangat ia menginginkan kata 'cinta' dari bibirmu, betapa ingin ia merengkuh tubuhmu dan melepas penat di bahumu. Tidak bisakah kau lihat binar-binar indah mata birunya yang tertoreh luka cukup dalam akan keegoisan sepihakmu itu?

Naruto tersenyum tulus, disentuhnya lembut rahang tegas Sasuke. Rahang yang menyiratkan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak pernah main-main dalam perkataannya. Tegas, berani, dan bertanggung jawab, itulah Uchiha. Darah murni seorang Uchiha terlahir untuk menjadi pemimpin, dan darah Uchiha jugalah yang telah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki bermarga Uchiha di hadapannya kini. Naruto mencintai Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali ku katakan dalam cerita ini, jika pemuda itu memiliki cinta yang cukup besar untuk seorang Sasuke.

"kau ada begitu dekat dan cukup dekat untuk ke sentuh, Sasuke" Naruto berkata, bibir plum itu masih memperlihatkan senyum ketulusan seorang istri dan juga seorang ibu. "meskipun begitu, aku merasa ada suatu garis tak terlihat yang membuatku tidak sanggup untuk menggapai hatimu" Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto hanya untuk menemukan makna yang terkandung dalam ucapan bibir ranum itu.

"aku tidak bisa mencintai orang yang tidak ku cintai" kata Sasuke, berusaha mengatakan hal itu kembali. "begitupun denganku" sahut Naruto. kalau dipikir menggunakan logika pun, mana ada orang yang ingin berpura-pura mencintai seseorang yang tidak mereka cintai. Jika mereka mampu pun hanya akan meninggalkan duka lara saja, bukan? Apalah arti cinta dalam hubungan gila seperti ini? istri yang dimadu, pasrah begitu saja, memendam cinta tak terbalaskan, suaminya yang menutup hati rapat-rapat untuk dirinya. Ini benar-benar kisah cinta yang amat tragis.

"seharusnya aku sadar jika inilah yang terjadi jika kakak beradik menikah dengan seorang pria yang sama. Kita akhiri semua ini" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengarnya, ucapan Naruto bagaikan sebuah batu besar menghantam telak tubuhnya. Wajah Naruto sudah semakin basah, hatinya pun juga semakin berdenyut pilu. Hancur sudah kekuatan seorang Namikaze Naruto atau bisa disebut Uchiha Naruto, dalam mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Hancur sudah harapannya yang ingin dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri, ketika kalimat 'pisah' lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya itu."terimakasih untuk semuanya, Uchiha-san" ucap Naruto. suara pintu mobil terbuka terdengar diikuti – menyembulnya sosok Naruto keluar dari mobil sport berwarna hitam itu. Ini adalah hari pertama dan juga terakhir kalinya ia menikmati mobil milik suaminya. Baginya itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan untuk selamanya.

"N..Naruto" Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto yang keluar dari mobil miliknya dan menahan pergelangan tangan berbalut kulit tan milik Naruto. mereka tidak akan pisah bagaimana pun juga, apa kata public jika seorang Uchiha gagal dalam rumah tangga mereka? Dan lagi, apa kata para Uchiha ketika mengetahui hal memalukan ini menimpa salah satu kerabat mereka?

Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya. jika Sasuke menahannya seperti ini, hanya akan menambahkan beban Naruto guna merelakan Sasuke untuk adik bungsunya itu. Secerca harapan akan kembali hadir, dan membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya bercerai dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ku mohon jangan seperti ini!" pinta Naruto. mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah bagi Naruto, dimana Sasuke mau bercakap-cakap panjang dengannya dan meluangkan waktu seharian untuk dirinya dan juga putra semata wayang mereka.

"jangan bertindak gegabah seperti ini" ujar Sasuke. "apa maksudnya dengan 'tindakan gegabah' mu itu? Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang benar. Kau pikir aku istri macam apa, Sasuke? mengalah, bersabar, disaat kau lebih mencintai yang lain dibanding aku? aku seperti orang bodoh dalam drama ini! kau ingin aku melakukan apa lagi? Aku bisa menahan nafas ku, aku bisa diam seribu bahasa, aku bisa bertahan tidak makan jika itu mau mu, aku juga bisa tersenyum palsu di hadapan dunia, aku bisa menjadi seorang pemain drama yang handal untuk mu. Ku berikan segalanya untuk mu. Aku bisa melakukannya..aku bisa..tapi aku hanya manusia, kau tikam aku dengan pisau pun aku mati" sahut Naruto, panjang lebar.

Lidah itu terasa kelu ketika mendengar Naruto mengatakan curahan hatinya kepadanya. Tubuhnya terasa terpaku, otaknya terasa hampa, tidak tahu harus apa. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat bodoh saat ini. "apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut public menghina dirimu yang gagal mempertahankan rumah tangga mu? Kau tidak perlu takut, lakukan seperti biasanya. Lakukan semuanya dengan rasa keegoisanmu" Naruto kembali melontarkan kalimat pedas untuk Sasuke.

Diam tidak selamanya emas, dan Sasuke tahu hal itu. Berkata pun juga percuma, dia bisa apa? semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Kungkungan itu melonggar, ada celah untuk Naruto supaya pemuda itu segera pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Naruto pun juga akan pergi juga. Percuma saja bicara dengan manusia seperti Sasuke. hanya akan menjadikan dirinya alien di depan maniks hitam itu. Bicara panjang lebar tanpa digubris adalah tamparan telak bagi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sara, wanita cantik itu terkejut ketika melihat kehadiran putranya, Naruto—yang baru saja tiba di rumah larut malam tanpa cucunya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Sara yakin itu. Putranya diam membisu dengan raut wajah lesu tanpa semangat hidup terpancar dalam dirinya. Naruto masuk begitu saja melewati ibu tirinya, dia Cuma butuh istirahat saat ini. kepalanya terasa berat, dengan dada yang sesak.

"dimana Menma?" Tanya Sara, sekali lagi ia bertanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ibunya mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sara merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan mengusap lembut punggung putranya itu. "apa yang terjadi?" suara Sara kali ini terdengar melembut. Manusia bodoh memang akan bertahan untuk cinta yang mustahil ia dapatkan, itulah yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Sara. Cih, ternyata putranya termasuk ke dalam salah satu pejuang-pejuang bodoh memperjuangkan cinta. Misteri yang sulit terkuak memang. "ibu, apa aku salah jika aku mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Naruto malah balas bertanya.

Sara menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Rasa sesak mulai masuk tanpa izin ke dalam hatinya. "hubungan apa? jangan membuat ibu bingung, Naruto!" seru Sara. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk.

"AKU INGIN CERAI, BU!" Naruto berteriak, tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Serpihan hatinya sudah hilang entah kemana, semangatnya sudah kandas begitu saja di tengah jalan. Dia hanya manusia biasa, dia bukan robot! Dia punya perasaan, punya nurani, disakiti berkali-kali pun pasti dia akan mati. Sudah tak dipikirkan lagi siapa dirinya. Lelaki atau wanita, pasti akan menjerit gila jika hatinya mulai terluka. Manusia tak berdaya selalu mati karena kebodohan mereka. Hanya tinggal dua opsi, cerai, atau meneguk segelas racun serangga yang akan mengantarnya pada kematian.

"maafkan ibu, Naruto" Sara menangis dan mendekap erat tubuh ringkih Naruto. rasanya, ia sudah mengingkari satu janji pada mendiang sahabatnya untuk selalu menjaga ketiga anaknya itu. Apa yang akan Kushina lakukan jika melihat Sara yang gagal menjadi seorang ibu untuk tiga buah hatinya? Sara mulai berpikir, bahwa akan lebih baik Kushina menyeretnya ke dalam neraka daripada harus melihat putra tercintanya hidup dalam tekanan batin seperti ini. "aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, bu" lirih Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hallo, readers.. Apa kabar? Ini sudah di lanjut ya. Oh, ya yang nanya kenapa ini harus di Re-publish. (gimana ya jelasinnya) hehehe, ada yang keberatan juga sih sama Remake ini. tapi kalo gak di remake dan nerusin Sequelnya, kayaknya bakalan gimanaaaa gitu. Padahal niatnya AI gak mau bikin kalian bingung Lho. Dan soal kenapa AI buat cerita sedih padahal ENDING NARUTO sendiri itu udah bahagia, hmmm.. Tadinya sih AI juga gak mau bikin cerita ini. tapi..tapi..Readers lainnya minta cerita ini buat dilanjut, huft.. sebenarnya sih AI juga kurang Pede buat update fic-fic ini. Btw, Saran dan Kritiknya, boleh? (chapter selanjutnya bisa di Update 2 hari lagi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Kebenaran

"Deidara-san, ku mohon bantu aku!" Naruto menyentuh lembut tangan wanita berusia 28 tahun di hadapannya kini. Wanita bernama lengkap Akasuna Deidara itu berpikir sejenak akan menuruti permintaan pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan amat sangat memohon padanya untuk dicarikan pekerjaan. Istri dari Akasuna Sasori itu bingung tentang apa yang ia harus lakukan saat ini.

Di hadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha-Namikaze, jika selangkah saja ia salah mengambil keputusan. Tidak akan ada kata 'selamat' dalam hidupnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto menelfonnya dan mengajak dirinya untuk bertemu di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota mereka. "ano, maaf Naruto-san. Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu, Cuma saja.. apa kata para Uchiha nanti, un?" Deidara nampaknya tidak yakin bisa mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

Entah apa yang membuat keduanya bisa saling percaya, meski keduanya adalah dua orang yang bisa saling mengenal paska kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu. Namun, wanita cantik itu yakin jika Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik, dan bisa dijadikan seorang teman dekat. Sikapnya yang supel, dan wajahnya yang polos, bahkan membuat Deidara ingin sekali dianggap seorang kakak oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

"apa yang akan mereka katakan? Publik tidak mengenalku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ku pastikan tidak terjadi masalah, Deidara-san" Naruto berkata—seraya mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. hanya wanita inilah yang bisa membantunya saat ini. "pertama kali melihat Naruto-san dan Uchiha-san, aku pun tahu kalau rumah tangga kalian bahagia seperti rumah tangga-rumah tangga lainnya. Memiliki seorang madu itu memang menyakitkan. Aku bisa merasakannya, untuk itu aku usahakan aku akan membantu, Naruto-san" sahut Deidara.

"omong-omong, panggil aku Deidara saja" pinta Deidara, dan disambut oleh senyum tiga jari milik pemuda manis itu. "hahaha memanggil dengan suffix seperti itu memang sedikit canggung ya" Naruto tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**Rating : M (For Marriage and For safety)**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort/Angst**

**All Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan lamanya Naruto tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya di depan sang suami. Selama itulah Naruto tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Seolah ia memang tidak ingin untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang kini entah sedang apa di luar sana. Kedekatannya dengan keluarga Akasuna pun lambat laun mulai terjalin. Istri dari Akasuna Sasori itu kini resmi menjadi seorang sahabat untuk Naruto.

Sara pun juga tidak mau memaksa Naruto untuk pulang ke rumah suaminya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Minato? Lelaki pemimpin keluarga Namikaze itu masih berada di luar negeri mengurus pekerjaannya. Entah apa reaksinya jikalau melihat putra keduanya berada di rumahnya dan bukan berada di rumah suaminya. Naruto memang meminta Sara untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada sang ayah. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia istirahat sejenak menikmati perannya menjadi seorang istri dan juga seorang ibu.

"sudah sebulan kau di rumah ayah, apa suamimu tidak mencarimu?" Tanya Kyuubi—sengaja mengajak adik keduanya itu untuk menemaninya berbelanja. "Kak Kyuubi, sepertinya ini cocok untuk badanmu!" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan—dengan mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan menunjukannya ke arah sang kakak.

Kyuubi lantas berdecak pelan, ia mengambil kemeja itu dan meletakannya kembali ke tempat semula. Lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu menunjukan wajah tanpa emosinya—mencermati wajah rupawan di hadapannya. "jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Kyuubi, dia tidak suka ketika Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraannya mengenai rumah tangganya bersama Sasuke.

"dia tidak akan mencariku, kak" sahut Naruto. Kyuubi mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. disatu sisi Naruto adalah adiknya, dan disisi lain Naruko pun juga adiknya. Dia tidak bisa memihak salah satunya mendukung kebahagian satu diantara mereka bersama laki-laki Uchiha itu. Dia tidak mau mengkhianati adik-adiknya, meskipun Kyuubi sendiri juga tidak suka dengan perlakuan Minato yang terbilang pilih kasih untuk Naruto.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ayahnya adalah orang yang egois, selalu mempertahankan pahamnya sendiri. Kepergian Kyuubi ke Amerika saja tidak bisa mengubah arah pandang Minato akan kasih sayangnya terhadap putri bungsunya itu. Kyuubi membenci Minato, dia benci ayahnya sendiri. Dan Kyuubi tidak menyesali perbuatannya itu. Jika memang harus masuk neraka pun, Kyuubi tidak perlu takut. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian disana.

Kyuubi menghapus air mata di sudut mata adik keduanya itu penuh kasih sayang. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah meminta Naruto untuk tidak menangis. "jangan menangis, suatu hari nanti, pasti akan ada orang yang mencintai setulus hatinya" hibur Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, menunjukan senyum di wajahnya meskipun harus menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah kecil itu lagi-lagi tertunduk dalam diam di atas ayunan, sambil menggerakan pelan kedua kakinya. Seolah ia sedang berayun seorang diri, tanpa ada orang dewasa yang menemaninya. Menma benci hal ini, dia sendirian, tak ada ibu tercintanya di sampingnya. Tidak ada suara lembut Naruto yang berusaha keras membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tidak ada Pai Shepherd untuknya ketika sarapan. Tak ada waffle buatan ibunya khusus untuk dirinya, tak ada jus tomat dalam sebulan ini untuk dirinya.

Menma merindukan ibu tertuanya, dia ingin pelukan manja Naruto saat ini juga. Ia merindukan ibunya, sangat. "maaf, aku terlambat lagi" tiba-tiba saja suara baritone terdengar seiring munculnya sosok bersurai raven berbalut tuxedo hitam tanpa dasi. Wajah pucatnya terlihat lelah sekali, tampaknya ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan menyempatkan diri guna menjemput putra tunggalnya itu.

"hn" sahut Menma asal.

Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil mendapatkan hak nya sebagai seorang ayah bagi Uchiha Menma. Istri tertuanya membiarkan dia dan juga istri keduanya mengasuh Menma. Ada perasaan bahagia, juga miris, ketika menghadapi suatu kenyataan, dimana Menma bersikap acuh kepadanya dan juga Naruko (istri mudanya). Tatapan lembut yang selalu Sasuke lihat di mata Menma ketika anak itu sedang menatap istri tertuanya seakan sirna ketika lelaki Uchiha itu mendapati Menma sedang bertatapan (tanpa emosi) di depan Naruko.

Menma berjalan mendahului sang ayah, dia tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan orang yang telah merebut paksa dirinya dari orang yang ia kasihi. "apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke—menyentuh lembut bahu bocah kecil itu. "tidak" Lagi-lagi Menma berkata acuh, dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Cepat atau lambat Menma akan mengerti situasi sulit yang dialami oleh ayahnya. Sasuke tidak mau bersikap kasar seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu pada putra kandungnya itu. Dia tidak mau Menma semakin membenci dirinya, dan menganggap bahwa Sasuke bukanlah ayah yang baik. "kau belum makan sedari pagi. Nanti kau sakit bagaimana?" Nada kekhawatiran terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia tidak mau putra kecilnya itu jatuh sakit, dan dia cukup takut jika Menma masuk ke rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang parah.

"aku tidak mau makan" Menma berkata, jika saja Naruto mendengar ucapan Menma. Mungkin saja anak ini akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pemuda berkulit tan exotic itu. Bahkan anak Uchiha itu akan tertawa pelan meskipun ibunya memarahi dirinya dan membuat Naruto kembali berteriak kesal (karena Menma selalu tertawa meskipun ia memarahinya).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran keluarga tampak begitu ramai oleh beberapa pasang keluarga besar atau mungkin hanya pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan sambil menikmati hidangan lezat di depan mata.

Dan disinilah akhirnya Sasuke membawa putranya untuk menemui seseorang yang amat ia rindukan. Wajah suntuk Menma kembali ceria ketika ayahnya mengatakan hendak membawa Menma menemui ibu tertuanya itu. Benar saja, tidak lama mereka menunggu, Nampak sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu berjalan ke arah mereka.

Awalnya Naruto menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. namun, suaminya memohon kepadanya guna membujuk putra mereka yang tidak mau makan dari pagi. "Mama" Menma menyambut kedatangan Naruto—dengan pelukan manjanya. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menyembunyikan perasaan janggalnya di depan Menma.

Dia juga amat merindukan putra kecilnya itu. Sebulan lamanya ia tidak melihat Menma, bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur ketika memikirkan Menma setiap malam. "kenapa tidak mau makan, hm?" Tanya Naruto—membawa Menma ke dalam gendongannya. Kecupan singkat diberikan Menma pada sang ibu tepat di kening. Menma menggeleng pelan, "aku lindu mama" jawab Menma, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. 'mama juga merindukanmu, sayang' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sasuke yang memandang keduanya dalam diam. Ia harus berterimakasih pada pria yang telah mengizinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan buah hatinya itu. "terimakasih, Uchiha-san" ucap Naruto—senyum ramah ia berikan untuk Sasuke. lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu bisa melihat jika Naruto sedang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tidak cukup bodoh akan hal itu, istrinya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat lesu, apakah ia cukup makan? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah besar di tengah malam. Kiranya Naruto harus menelan ucapannya, dimana kali ini adalah waktu keduanya menikmati berkendara dengan mobil Sasuke. hanya saja, Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk duduk di bangku penumpang depan, disamping lelaki Uchiha itu yang bertugas mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut.

"kembalilah, Naruto!" pinta Sasuke—suaranya terdengar serak. Keduanya menoleh, pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu meneliti kedua maniks onyx milik sang raven. Entah apa yang ia cari, dia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu. "aku memintamu untuk kembali. Ku mohon, tolonglah aku!" pinta Sasuke—melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan Menma tertidur di jok belakang.

"mengapa aku harus kembali?" Tanya Naruto, dia menatap langsung kedua mata sang suami. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, disentuhnya kedua tangan Naruto menyiratkan jika ia benar-benar memohon pada sang blonde. "kembalilah, Menma membutuhkan dirimu" pinta Sasuke.

Rasanya, Naruto ingin menangis saat ini juga. Namun begitu ia ingat, meskipun ia menangis darah sekalipun, Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli padanya. Laki-laki leo itu tidak akan pernah mencintai dirinya, lelaki itu tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri. Naruto tertawa miris dalam hati, Sasuke bukan seorang gay seperti dirinya. Sasuke orang yang normal, pernikahan ini tidak benar.

Mereka sama-sama terjebak di dalam pernikahan abnormal seperti ini. Mereka sama-sama mencoba menghargai permintaan kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka hanya tidak mau melukai permintaan Mikoto yang ingin menjodohkan keduanya, mengingat janjinya kepada mendiang sahabatnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah ibu kandung Naruto yaitu Kushina.

Tetapi setelah membuat Naruto menjadi seorang tidak normal, haruskah Sasuke mencampakan pemuda itu begitu saja? haruskah Sasuke membenci Naruto dalam tingkahnya yang lebih memilih mencintai Naruko yang notabene adalah adik kandung pemuda pirang itu? Haruskah? Kalau memang Sasuke hendak memadu Naruto, setidaknya carilah wanita lain. Mungkin dengan itu, Naruto tidak akan merasa sakit seperti sekarang ini. Naruto akan memakluminya, karena memang Sasuke orang yang normal. Mencintai wanita memang itulah kodrat seorang lelaki.

"jika Menma membutuhkan aku, biarkan Menma bersamaku" ucap Naruto. Bolehkan ia bertindak sedikit egois dalam situasi seperti in? "aku mengerti situasi yang kau alami saat ini. kau pun juga pasti mengerti situasi yang ku alami. Kita sama-sama berada di situasi yang sama, Uchiha-san" lanjutnya.

Umpama setali tiga uang, mereka sama saja. Mereka yang memulai cerita ini, dan tampaknya hanya seorang saja yang mencoba mengakhirinya. "aku tidak mungkin memberikannya padamu" sahut Sasuke, tatapannya lurus ke depan sana—menatap kosong jalanan sepi tanpa tahu apa yang ia katakan telah menyakiti hati seseorang disamping sana.

"lalu untuk apa aku kembali kesana? Kau tidak punya alasan yang tepat memintaku kembali. Jika memang membutuhkan aku sementara aku bukan siapa-siapa disana. Bukankah aku akan terlihat seperti seorang baby sitter?"

"dan bodohnya kita masih bertahan entah untuk apa kita bertahan. Apa kau takut public mengetahui jikalau putra bungsu Uchiha telah menikahi seorang laki-laki dan mereka akan bercerai saat ini? apa kau malu? Kau tidak perlu takut! Karena nantinya hanya aku saja yang menjadi hujatan public" Naruto kembali berkata-kata.

"mengapa kau sangat ingin kita bercerai? Apakah kau ingin membuat ibu kecewa di sana?" Tanya Sasuke, akhirnya ia ikut membahas persoalan cerai mereka. "karena aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan" lirih Naruto. Sasuke membulatkan matanya, entah mengapa kalimat Naruto terdengar amat menusuk panca inderanya. Detak jantungnya membuat dadanya sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas tenang.

"Hatimu milik adikku sementara Menma sudah menjadi milik kalian. Apa yang aku punya untuk bertahan? Tidak ada" ujar Naruto. lelehan air mata menganak sungai di wajah manisnya itu. "setidaknya Ibu Mikoto dan Ibu Kushina pasti mengerti keadaanku saat ini" ucap Naruto. pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu mobil namun tindakannya terhenti oleh pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang kini menahan erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Menma adalah anakku, aku ayahnya" ujar Sasuke—tatapan datar ia tujukan ke arah Naruto. Maniks biru itu membulat sempurna, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu saat dimana Naruto lah..

"AKU IBUNYA!" teriak Naruto. tubuh Sasuke menegang sempurna, dia bahkan hampir melupakan fakta jika Naruto adalah ibunya. "AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG TELAH MELAHIRKANNYA! AKULAH ORANGNYA, BUKAN NARUKO!" isakan kembali terdengar memilukan hati. "Aku ibunya, hiks" Naruto terisak. Lagi dan lagi, laki-laki Uchiha itu menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam padanya.

"kau bisa membohongi semua orang bahwa Naruko adalah ibunya. Namun dunia pun tahu akulah orang yang telah berjuang menghadapi maut untuk putraku itu, Uchiha-san! Jika kau merasa berhak atas hak asuh Menma, aku pun lebih memiliki hak atas anak itu" Naruto berkata kembali.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangan Naruto mulai mengendur. Kesempatan ini pun digunakan Naruto untuk keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari pertengkaran mereka telah membangunkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka. air mata membasahi wajah mungil itu. Kebohongan macam apalagi yang akan ia dengar dari bibir ayahnya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seminggu kemudian..**_

Naruto berjalan menuju halte bus seorang diri dengan tas selempang miliknya sewaktu zaman kuliah dulu. Dengan berbalut blazer panjang berwarna coklat muda Naruto berjalan menembus gerimis untuk berangkat bekerja. Beberapa hari yang lalu Deidara datang padanya dan mengatakan mengenai permintaan Naruto yang meminta wanita itu untuk mencarikan pekerjaan untuk dirinya.

Takut-takut Deidara memberitahukan pekerjaan apa yang hendak ia berikan untuk Naruto. setelah ia tahu, bahwa Naruto tidak marah dan menolak. Deidara tersenyum senang, meskipun bekerja sebagai seorang pembuat kue di toko kue milik adik iparnya itu.

Dan disinilah Naruto akhirnya berada, dengan memakai seragam putih ala koki, ia mulai mengaduk-aduk adonan. Dengan telaten seorang pembuat kue yang lebih handal dan lebih senior dari Naruto itu mengajarinya. Orang bertubuh tambun bernama Chouji, meskipun ia gemuk tetapi kemampuannya membuat kue tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Chouji-san bisa kau berikan saran mengenai kue buatan ku ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai merah bata yang Naruto ketahui adalah atasannya. Lelaki itu bernama Rei Gaara, meskipun bertampang angkuh namun orang itu sangat baik dan ramah pada Naruto. Gaara membawa kue coklat buatannya ke arah meja Chouji.

"kue nya lumayan bagus dari yang kemarin" Chouji berkomentar pedas, namun Gaara Cuma tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Chouji mengambil pisau kue dan memotong kue itu dengan bentuk segitiga. "hm, rasanya agak asin" Chouji kembali berkomentar. Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, kekehan itu terhenti ketika Gaara melirik ke arahnya. Naruto berkata 'maaf' dan membuat Gaara terdiam sejenak, "tidak apa-apa. apa ini tiramisu buatan mu, Chouji-san?" Tanya Gaara. Naruto hendak meminta Gaara untuk tidak mencoba tiramisu berwarna hijau muda buatannya. Akan tetapi Gaara sudah lebih dulu memotong kue itu dan memakannya. Maniks birunya membulat sempurna, dia belum siap kalau atasannya itu menghina buatannya yang tidak seenak buatan Chouji. "enak" puji Gaara—bahkan pemuda tampan itu memotong lagi tiramisu buatan Naruto dan menikmatinya kembali.

"itu buatan Naruto-san. Aku sudah tahu jika Naruto-san itu orangnya berbakat membuat kue" Chouji juga ikut memuji Naruto. Gaara memandang lekat Naruto dari atas ke bawah, "aku memang tidak salah meminta mu untuk menjadi anak buahku" Ujar Gaara.

Naruto tidak enak hati ketika kedua laki-laki itu memujinya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal, "ano, tapi aku masih butuh pengarahan. Chouji-san bisakan mengajariku?" Tanya Chouji. Lelaki bertubuh tambun itu tersenyum ramah, "tentu saja! dengan senang hati" sahut Chouji.

Melihat senyum di wajah Naruto, entah mengapa membuat Gaara hanyut dalam senyuman itu. Mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang kini telah tiada. Lelaki asal kota Suna itu seakan larut dalam lamunannya akan sosok Naruto. sosok pemuda pirang itu membuat perasaan hangat memasuki relung jiwanya. Rei Gaara merasa jika Naruto adalah orang yang sempurna, senyuman itu, bahkan mampu melelehkan dinding es yang dibangun Gaara 5 tahun lamanya setelah kepergian kekasih hatinya menghadap sang pencipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin malam menerpa lembut wajah tampannya. Udara dingin kian menusuk hingga ke tulang berbalut kulit putih ala blaster pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tetapi, kiranya pria tampan itu enggan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah semakin dingin jika disentuh. Pucuk raven itu bergerak-gerak pelan, tatapannya kosong seolah tubuh itu hanya seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Wanita cantik di belakang sana membawakan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas coklat hangat yang ia buatkan khusus untuk suaminya. Ini adalah malam kedua, ia melihat sang suami terjaga dari tidurnya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan malam harinya dengan melamun di atas balkon kamar mereka. kali ini, Naruko memutuskan untuk menemani Sasuke di luar dan mengajak suami tercintanya itu berbincang-bincang mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun" sapa Naruko.

Pria tampan itu sedikit kaget mengetahui kehadiran istrinya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Wajah cantik sang istri terlihat semakin tirus mengingat penyakit yang diidap oleh wanita tercintanya itu. "kenapa kau bangun? Disini dingin, tidurlah!" Sasuke merangkum wajah sang blonde penuh kasih. "bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Kala mendapati suamiku tak ada disampingku" sahut Naruko, ia meletakan nampan itu di atas meja kecil yang sengaja di letakan disana.

Naruko duduk di atas kursi kayu diiringi oleh Sasuke yang juga ikut duduk di kursi kayu yang berada tepat di samping meja kayu kecil itu. "Coklat hangat?" Tanya Naruko. Sasuke mengangguk, dan menerima segelas coklat hangat itu dari tangan Naruko. "akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Sasuke-kun berdiri seorang diri sambil melamun. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruko—menyeruput coklat hangat miliknya.

"aku memikirkan gugatan cerai Naruto padaku" jawab Sasuke. tubuh Naruko menegang seketika, maniks biru miliknya pun melotot tidak percaya ketika mendengar jawaban langsung dari suaminya. "A..apa?" Naruko kembali bertanya, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya kalau saja ia tidak meletakan gelas berisi coklat hangat itu di atas meja.

Tidak mungkin jika Sasuke dan Naruto bercerai, jika hal itu terjadi maka kakek dari Uchiha Sasuke itu akan marah dan memaki habis-habisan suami tercintanya. Menjadi hal yang tabu jikalau sebuah perceraian di keluarga besar Uchiha terjadi. apalagi, keluarga Sasuke adalah orang-orang terpenting dan termasuk ke dalam pembesar Uchiha yang sangat dihormati. Kalau itu terjadi, maka hal yang memalukan akan terjadi.

"kalau itu terjadi, seluruh dunia akan menghujat keluarga Uchiha" ujar Naruko. Wanita berdarah Namikaze itu tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. ia tidak mau suami tercintanya harus dihujat oleh banyak orang. "aku tidak memikirkan hal itu" sahut Sasuke—maniks pualam itu memandang lekat wanita yang kini sedang khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya.

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti maksud suaminya. Tentu, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya. "lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruko bertanya, dia amat sangat takut dengan jawaban yang akan dijawab oleh sang suami. "satu-satunya yang ku pikirkan adalah Menma" jawab Sasuke—memandang kosong ke arah langit malam dengan hanya sedikit bintang di atas sana.

"Menma" gumam Naruko. Ah, dia malah lupa akan hal itu, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta jika Menma jauh lebih penting dibandingkan hujatan masyarakat akan keluarga mereka. Sementara putra kecil Uchiha Sasuke itu jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. "dia pasti akan menuntut hak asuh Menma" Sasuke berkata.

"Dia tidak bisa menggugat Menma semudah itu, Sasuke-kun! Naruto tidak sekejam itu" seru Naruko, dia percaya kalau kakak kandungnya itu tidak akan membuat hatinya terluka. Naruto bukan pribadi yang egois dan kejam. "Seorang ibu akan melakukan apa saja untuk anaknya. Menjadi orang yang egois dan kejam bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang ibu. Dan jangan lupakan fakta jika Naruto adalah ibu kandung Menma!" sahut Sasuke, ucapannya terdengar sedikit meninggi dan membuat tubuh Naruko bergetar hebat. "hiks, itu tidak mungkin" tangisan Naruko membuat kekerasan hati Sasuke runtuh seketika. Wajah tampan itu memandang lembut sang istri dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuh kokohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di sebuah Cafe..**_

"mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" Tanya Itachi, ketika melihat Kyuubi berjalan santai ke arahnya. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu menggedikan bahunya dengan wajah polos miliknya. Percuma saja, Kyuubi juga tidak akan menjawab jujur pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir sulung Uchiha itu. Tidak tahu mengapa, karena memang Kyuubi selalu saja merasa malas jika harus mengisi daya baterai ponsel pintarnya itu.

Itachi tahu, si Apel Lovers ini pasti berbohong. Tetapi, dia tidak mau menebak begitu saja. mengingat kebiasaan buruk Kyuubi dengan ponselnya. Kadang juga membuat orang-orang terdekatnya berdecak kesal padanya. "ck, jawablah yang jujur!" seru Itachi. Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia heran kenapa Itachi tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong?

Lelaki berambut jingga kemerahan itu menghela nafas pelan, wajahnya yang awet muda diusia 30 tahunan itu tampak habis terkena masalah. Terbukti ketika Kyuubi mulai mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tahu? bos ku memecatku karena tidak masuk kerja selama 1 bulan lamanya. Aku mau bekerja dimana lagi?" Kyuubi menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia benci kenyataan ini, ketika bos bule itu harus memecatnya lewat telepon.

Itachi mengacak pelan rambut jingga kemerahan milik Kyuubi, mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk tabah menghadapi cobaan ini. "Aku harus apa?" Tanya Kyuubi, mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Itachi. sulung Namikaze itu benar-benar tak ada gairah saat ini. "jadi karena itu kau tidak menyalakan ponselmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"ya, karena bos ku terus menerus menghubungiku, aku takut sekali. Kau tahu? dia itu orang mesum yang menakutkan. Jadi ku matikan saja ponselku" jawab Kyuubi jujur.

"kalau begitu, makan ini!" titah Itachi—menyodorkan pie apel kesukaan Kyuubi tepat di hadapan pria manis itu. "terimakasih" ucap Kyuubi, lemas. Setelah ini ia akan memikirkan cara untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan di Konoha. dia tidak mungkin kembali ke Amerika hanya untuk menjadi gelandangan nelangsa di Negara paman Sam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya Menma tidak mau kembali ke rumah ayahnya. Dia ingin pergi saja dan menemui mama kandungnya, Naruto. Ia sangat rindu dengan sang ibu, setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, ada perasaan bahagia dan marah dalam hatinya. Bahagia karena ternyata dugaannya benar kalau selama ini ia adalah putra dari Naruto. Marah karena mengingat sang ayah yang selalu berbohong akan kebenaran mengenai siapa ibu kandungnya selama ini.

Bocah kecil berbalut seragam taman kanak-kanak itu menghentikan sebuah taksi. Mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Supir taksi berwajah ramah itu berhenti dan tersenyum padanya.

"paman, Menma mau ke sini. Tapi Menma tidak punya uang" Kata Menma, dan membuat supir taksi itu melebarkan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "memangnya adik kecil ingin kemana? Papa mamanya belum jemput?" Tanya pak supir—lembut. Supir taksi itu teringat akan anak dan istrinya di rumah. Terlebih usia putrinya itu sepantaran dengan Menma, dan ia tidak tega kalau melihat anak kecil seperti Menma tersesat di jalanan besar seperti ini.

"yasudah, ayo masuk!" seru pak supir, ketika mendapati gelengan kepala dari si kecil Menma. "makasih ya, paman. Menma janji setelah sampai disana, Menma akan belikan uang yang banyak untuk paman" ucap Menma. Sang supir terkekeh geli mendengarnya, bocah berkulit ala blaster itu adalah anak terpintar yang pernah ia temui.

**.**

**.**

Maniks pualam supir taksi itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok blonde di hadapannya itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan si rambut pirang, betapa sangat ia terkejut saat sosok sahabat lamanya lah yang telah bersedia mengantarkan putra semata wayangnya dengan selamat. Lama mereka tak bertemu, perubahan pria bersurai raven itu terlihat jelas bagi siapapun yang pernah mengenal dekat pria berusia 26 tahun itu.

"mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Naruto—seraya meletakan jus melon di atas meja kecil itu. Keduanya sedang berada di dalam pavilion sederhana milik keluarga Namikaze, duduk santai sambil berbincang-bincang. Maklum saja, perubahan yang amat kentara di diri mantan penyandang Shimura itu membuat sahabat pirangnya bertanya-tanya. "aku hanya memilih kebahagianku, Naruto" jawab pria bernama Sai itu. Dia tidak lagi menyandang marga lamanya, sesudah menikah dengan seorang janda muda bermarga Yamanaka. "ayahku tidak suka dengan pilihanku" jelas Sai. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Apa pilihanmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sai mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, hari ini tampak cerah sekali. Mengingatkan ia tentang seorang wanita pemilik maniks aquamarine yang kini sedang menunggu dirinya di rumah. Dialah istri dari seorang Sai, istri tercintanya yang amat ia cintai. Dia benar-benar rela melepaskan seluruh kekayaannya hanya untuk Yamanaka Ino seorang. "aku menikahi seorang wanita sementara ayahku tidak menyetujuinya" jawab Sai, tak ada rasa penyesalan atas jawabannya itu.

Banyak wanita cantik di luar sana, namun hanya satu yang bisa memikat hati pria berkulit pucat itu. Biarlah hujatan dunia tertuju padanya yang telah mempersunting seorang janda anak satu. Karena Sai tidak peduli, dia bahagia, dia bebas mencintai seseorang, dan tentu saja orang itu juga mencintai dirinya lebih dari apapun. Meski harus ditendang keluar dari keluarga Shimura, Sai tidak merasa keberatan. Kebahagian dalam hidupnya adalah hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya yang saat ini tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana.

"laki-laki harus berani mengambil resiko, Naruto" kata Sai, mengingat resiko yang ia ambil cukup bisa dikatakan terlalu ekstrem. Apa mau dikata? Sai merasa bahagia sekarang. Tak ada lagi dinding kokoh nan tinggi membatasi pergaulannya sebagai seorang manusia social. "aku tidak tahu kalau kau seberani ini, Sai" sahut Naruto—menyeruput jus melonnya.

"mengenai anak itu" Sai menunjuk ke arah Menma yang sedang asyik bermain di sekitar kolam ikan tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti, kemana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. "apa yang kau dengar itu—ketika dia memanggilku mama, benar apa adanya" ujar Naruto, tatapannya melembut ke arah Menma. Sai terkekeh pelan, dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabat semasa sekolahnya itu adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung dengan anugerah Tuhan melimpah padanya.

"kau ingat terapi yang sering ku jalani waktu aku SD kan?" Tanya Naruto, Sai mengangguk cepat. "aku adalah seorang hermaphrodite. Dan sepertinya pernikahanku dengan seorang laki-laki telah membuahkan hasil. Memang terdengar memalukan, mana ada seorang pria yang bisa hamil" lanjutnya, teringat dulu ketika ia dan Itachi hendak ke rumah sakit, seluruh mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Sai menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, sejak kecil Naruto memang memiliki pesona yang sangat bagus untuk seorang laki-laki.

Mana ada laki-laki berwajah manis?

Mana ada laki-laki berbibir sexy berwarna merah senada buah delima?

Mana ada laki-laki bertubuh sintal?

Mana ada laki-laki sepolos Naruto?

Mana ada?

Jika saja Sai diizinkan untuk berkomentar, dia akan mengomentari semua sikap dan sifat Naruto yang terlihat sedikit feminism dibanding laki-laki lainnya. Terlebih, Naruto memang memiliki wajah yang imut dan Sai bahkan sempat jatuh cinta pada pria bermarga Namikaze itu. "jangan berkata seperti itu, seharusnya kau bersyukur" sahut Sai. "aku selalu bersyukur, Sai. Terlebih setelah Menma terlahir ke dunia ini. dia seakan seperti malaikat penenang jiwaku" kata Naruto, membanggakan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Naruto, dimana suami mu? Aku kok tidak melihatnya ya" Sai kembali melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai sosok suami pada Naruto. Sontak saja tatapan Naruto menyendu dan membuat Sai merasa tidak enak hati—serba salah.

"kami akan bercerai" jawab Naruto.

"ahh, maafkan aku" ucap Sai, merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa.. kau sahabatku, jangan merasa seperti itu" sahut Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu..**_

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ujar Sasuke, ketika melihat kakak pertamanya itu berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia memang sengaja menghubungi kakaknya agar pria itu datang ke kantornya. Itachi menaikan satu alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang hendak membicarakan sesuatu padanya. "kau tidak mengatakan seperti itu saat di telfon" sahut Itachi.

Terdengar suara kursi yang tergeser seiring si sulung mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi—berhadapan dengan sang adik. "maafkan aku" Ucap Sasuke. Itachi membulatkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah? Atau malah memang adiknya sedang meminta maaf padanya? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kembali ke mode awal, Itachi membetulkan letak dasinya yang sedikit miring, "tidak apa-apa, aku Cuma heran mengapa kau ingin berdiskusi denganku" Kata Itachi.

"ini bukan diskusi" dengan cepat Sasuke menyahut, Itachi mengulas senyum simpul pada sang adik. "hanya pembicaraan mengenai Naruto yang harus ku tanyakan padamu" lanjut Sasuke, mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Itachi sedikit terkejut. "Naruto?" beo Itachi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mengenai hal yang ia dengar barusan. "ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi—penuh selidik.

Inilah yang membuat Sasuke enggan memberitahukan keluarganya mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Para Uchiha itu sangat sensitive jika menyangkut pemuda pirang itu. Harus darimana ia menjelaskan? Ia terus berpikir, membuat Itachi menanti-nanti jawaban dari bibir sang adik. "Sasuke?" Itachi kembali memandang curiga adik bungsunya itu.

Apalah arti kata Jenius?

Kalau menjelaskan hal mengenai suatu hubungan begitu sulit dilakukan. Mana orang jenius kebanggan Uchiha? Tidakah kini ia terlihat seperti si bodoh yang kebingungan mencari cara menyelesaikan suatu masalah. "Sasuke?"

"AKU TAHU..AKU TAHU!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, dan membuat kakak kandungnya memandang aneh padanya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Sasuke segera memasang kembali tampang datar andalannya menutupi rasa malunya. "kau tahu apa?" Itachi kembali bertanya pada sang adik, di kepalanya tersimpan banyak pertanyaan untuk adik bungsunya.

"baiklah, aku mengaku" Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan untuk Itachi kecuali berhadapan dengan adiknya yang terlihat frustasi hari ini. "Kami akan bercerai" jawab Sasuke, dia mencoba menarik nafas guna menghilangkan penatnya. Sasuke memijat tengkuknya pelan-pelan, sementara Itachi sibuk dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan pada sang adik.

"kau menggugatnya?" tuduh Itachi. pria 30 tahun itu menduga bahwa adiknya itu pasti yang melakukan semuanya. "jangan menuduhku! Hanya karena aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padanya kau bisa seenaknya menuduh kalau aku yang menggugatnya" jawab Sasuke—sedikit tersinggung mendengar tuduhan kakaknya.

Mana tahu Itachi jika ternyata tuduhannya itu salah. Seseorang yang ia kenal dengan sosok lembut dan baik hati itulah yang malah menggugat cerai sang adik. Orang yang bahkan ia yakini tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu malahan dengan berani meminta pengadilan memisahkan dirinya dengan sang suami. Tak ada hubungan status menikah, itulah yang diharapkan sang blonde saat ini.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah kau bebas seperti apa yang kau inginkan sejak dulu. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu memiliki hubungan lagi dengan istri pertama mu itu" Itachi berkata sarkatis.

"Menma" ucap Sasuke, mulai terdengar ambigu. Itachi tersenyum meremehkan, ada rasa sedih ketika mendengar Naruto telah menggugat cerai sang adik. Meskipun ia sendiri juga mencintai pemuda pirang itu, namun bukan berarti ia senang dengan keputusan Naruto yang akan berpisah dengan adiknya, Sasuke. "dia ibunya, dia punya hak atas anak yang telah ia lahirkan. Mengingat kehadiran Menma juga karena usahanya yang sampai rela berhadapan dengan kematian, dia berhak atas anak itu" sahut Itachi.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya menuju jendela yang ada di ruangan Sasuke. ia memandang kosong gedung-gedung tinggi dari posisinya saat ini. sedikit terlihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang sedang berdiri menghadap kaca sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "kalau saja kau tidak melakukan hal itu padanya, Menma tidak akan pernah ada.. bukankah orang yang wajib disalahkan atas renggangnya rumah tangga kalian itu adalah kau, Sasuke?" Itachi menunjuk Sasuke sebagai tersangka dalam retaknya rumah tangga bungsu Uchiha itu.

"mengapa kau menyalahkan aku? kau tidak tahu tentang kami, sebaiknya simpan argument mu itu!" seru Sasuke, tidak suka disalahkan atas perceraian ini.

"CUKUP UCHIHA SASUKE!" Itachi berseru lantang, emosi yang terpendam semakin tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sulung Uchiha itu menghantam kepalan tangannya ke tembok hingga darah terlihat begitu jelas membasahi tembok berwarna putih gading di ruangan itu.

"jika kau memang tidak mencintainya mengapa kau tidak ingin bercerai dengannya? Mengapa kau malah meniduri tubuh pemuda itu? Apa alasanmu, hah? Karena kau suaminya, begitu?" Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menarik kerah kemeja sang adik. "aku mabuk saat itu" jawab Sasuke.

"itu bukan alasan yang tepat, Sasuke! karena alasan sepelemu itu kau telah menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam padanya. Dia hanya manusia biasa, telah lama ia mencoba membuatmu mencintai dirinya. Namun apa? apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya luka yang semakin dalam yang ia dapatkan! Kau tidak pantas dicintai oleh ketulusannya. Sekarang ketika ia memilih untuk berhenti, kau menahan dirinya untuk memilih kebahagiannya? Entah kenapa aku merasa malu telah menjadi kakakmu, Sasuke" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh sang kakak dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah kakak kandungnya itu. Itachi terjatuh ke atas meja dan membuat tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas sana terjatuh ke lantai. Tatapan membunuh ia tujukan ke arah Itachi, namun tak ada raut gentar di wajah tampan itu. "mendengar ucapan mu itu menunjukan bukti bahwa kau begitu peduli padanya. Apa kau menyukainya, eh?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi terbangun dari posisinya dan menatap serius adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "iya, aku menyukainya..tidak, aku mencintainya..aku mencintai Naruto" jawab Itachi, menjawab jujur pertanyaan Sasuke. sang bungsu Uchiha tersontak kaget mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan meluncur mulus dari bibir sang adik. Itachi tertawa iblis, "sebentar lagi kalian akan berpisah kan? akan ku tunjukan padamu, jika aku bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dan setelah itu jangan pernah mengharapkan pemuda itu untuk kembali ke pelukanmu. Ketika aku berkata-kata aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku. Jadi ku tunjukan permainan yang hebat, adikku" ujar Itachi, ada kilatan amarah dalam maniks kembar obsidian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Plakk..**_

Minato menampar keras wajah Naruto ketika mendengar permintaan putra keduanya itu untuk bercerai dari suaminya. Tubuh mungil itu terjatu ke lantai, kini bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang terasa sakit, namun dadanya juga terasa sesak begitu banyak luka di dalam sana. Naruto menundukan wajahnya, menangis dalam diam, meratapi hidupnya yang malang ini.

Maksud hati mendatangi ruangan kerja ayahnya untuk restu sang ayah malah mendapatkan tamparan di wajahnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan, dia seorang lelaki yang abnormal, harus berjuang seorang diri menghadapi kehidupan yang penuh liku-liku dalam hidupnya. Apa kesalahannya selama ini? mengapa Tuhan mengutuk hidupnya seperti ini?

Keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke juga untuk kebahagian suami tercintanya itu. Naruto tidak mau menjadi beban dalam hidup Sasuke. dia ingin pria itu menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Terikat pernikahan dengan seorang Gay seperti dirinya hanya akan membuat dirinya terluka lahir dan batin. "keputusanku sudah bulat, ayah!" seru Naruto, dan membuat langkah Minato terhenti. Suara putranya itu terdengar sangat menusuk ke dalam dadanya, tidak tahu pasti nada apa yang ia dengar tadi. Kesedihan, kemarahan, keputusasaan, menjadi satu menjadi sebuah intonasi yang sulit ia jabarkan dalam kamusnya.

Naruto masih duduk di posisinya memunggungi ayahnya. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi" kata Naruto. ucapannya tidak main-main, tak ada air mata di wajah manisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato—melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisinya dan masih tetap enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan ayahnya. Minato melangkah gusar, dengan cepat ia sudah berada di depan putranya dan menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Tatapan tanpa emosi itulah yang membuat Minato meneguk ludahnya, Naruto tampak menakutkan tanpa ekpresi kasih sayang di wajahnya. Tangan keriput itu bergetar hebat.

"aku tetap akan berpisah dengannya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. bahkan ketika kau mengancamku akan menghapusku dari keluarga Namikaze sekalipun aku tidak peduli" ucap Naruto. Minato melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Naruto, pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto yang begitu berbeda. Sejak kecil putranya itu selalu menunjukan wajah penuh kasih sayang dan ceria, namun kali ini tak ada satupun emosi yang tersirat di wajah manis itu.

"jangan pernah mencariku, ayah!" seru Naruto.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Hallo Readers.. ini sudah AI lanjut sesuai janji AI yang update 2 hari kemudian. Oh, iya.. soal Lanjut Fic yang Shouldn't come back itu ummm, gimana ya.. nanti aja Readers. AI selesaiin dulu Fic yang ini. kalau sudah selesai, AI pasti lanjutin fic itu dengan alur yang baru. AI dapet byk banget saran yang minta buat 'Naruko jangan dibuat mati' hahaha, Naruko gak akan mati kok di fic ini. dan soal Flamers yang waktu itu, hmm..Ano, sebenarnya sih AI kurang kerasan kalo NULIS WARNING : GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA. AI tahu kok meskipun kalian gak suka tapi kalian kepo kan (Hayooo ngaku?) hihi, AI paham Kalian (para Flamers) punya hak untuk tahu jalan fic ini. untuk para readers yang udah Review AI udah balas kok meskipun gak semuanya sih. dan terimakasih untuk senpai-senpai yang udah ngasih kritik dan Saran semoga AI bisa handal dalam membuat cerita fiksi seperti kalian.. (see ye Next chapter!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Flashback (bab 1)

Hari terlihat cerah dan membuat burung-burung bercicit riang di musim semi kali ini. Udara terasa menyegarkan setelah beberapa bulan lamanya tanah tertutupi lapisan es yang dingin dan membosankan. Begitupun dengan seorang bocah yang kini sedang asyik menikmati hari pertama musim seminya bersama beberapa orang bocah-bocah berusia 14 tahunan di sebuah lapangan hijau di kota mereka.

Beberapa mendesah kecewa ketika mendapati lapangan favourite mereka masih tertutup es sebagian, dan menyebabkan akses bermain bola mereka tertutup untuk beberapa waktu. Para siswa asrama itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol. 3 hari lagi mereka akan naik ke kelas 3 SMP seiring dengan nilai ujian mereka yang akan segera dibagikan.

"setelah lulus dari sini, kau mau sekolah di SMA mana?" Tanya seorang bocah bersurai brunette kepada seorang bocah bertubuh mungil dengan surai blonde menghias kepalanya. Naruto, dialah si kecil Naruto, julukan yang diberikan teman-temannya karena tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil dari anak-anak sebayanya. "aku? mungkin akan di asrama ini lagi" jawab Naruto. dia sendiri juga tidak suka ketika ayahnya berniat hendak memasukannya ke asrama lagi untuk meneruskan jenjang Sekolah menengah Atas.

"kalau Kiba, mau kemana?" Naruto balik bertanya. "sepertinya aku juga masih betah disini" jawab Kiba. Naruto tertawa pelan, setidaknya sahabatnya Kiba akan selalu bersamanya di asrama ini sampai kelas 3 SMA nanti.

"Hey, kalian!" seorang bocah sepantaran mereka mendatangi mereka dengan 3 kotak sosis gurita bakar menerobos teman-teman lainnya yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk di bangku penonton. Menghiraukan protes dari teman-temannya, siswa bernama Shimura Sai itu berjalan ke bangku penonton tengah dimana Kiba dan Naruto berada. "kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sai. "ah, Sai.. sini duduk! Kami sedang mengobrol saja. tadinya sih mau bermain bola, tapi lapangannya masih tertutup salju sebagian" jawab Naruto.

Sai ber'oh' ria, ia pun duduk di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya. Di antara Kiba dan Naruto, Sai lebih tua satu tahun dari keduanya. "udara masih dingin pasti kalian lapar, ini ku belikan untuk kalian" ujar Sai—menyerahkan satu kotak sosis untuk kedua sahabatnya. "hmmm, kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar" kata Kiba. Disambut gelak tawa oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"ku dengar kau akan pindah ke luar negeri saat kenaikan kelas nanti, ya?" Tanya Kiba, dan membuat Naruto dengan bibir belepotan saus terkejut mendengarnya. "APA" Sai dan Kiba menutup kedua telinga mereka yang berdengung mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. seluruh siswa menatap aneh ke arahnya, "upps" dengan cepat anak itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku akan pindah, tadi aku harus ke ruang kesiswaan untuk mengurus kepindahanku. Ayahku juga ada disana. Ibu kandungku memintaku untuk menemaninya di Kanada" Jelas Sai, ada rasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. "aku akan merindukanmu, Sai" Naruto dan Kiba bersama-sama memeluk sahabatnya itu. "HEY..HEY..BAJUKU WARNANYA PUTIH NANTI KENA NODA SAUS!" teriak Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : Belum ditentukan**

**WARNING : Flashback, ABAL, GAJE, BL, Typo(s), Alur cepat, OOC**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

_**Jika cinta itu benar-benar ada dalam dirimu..**_

_**Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan aku..**_

_**Jika cinta itu benar-benar ada dalam hatimu..**_

_**Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan janjimu..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha International Airport (11 tahun silam)..**_

"Sai, jangan lupakan aku ya" Ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, kedua bocah itu memeluk tubuh Sai yang notabene lebih tinggi dari keduanya. "kami pasti akan merindukanmu, Sai" Naruto memberikan jarak dari tubuh jangkung dan kurus sahabatnya itu. Sai tertawa pelan, "baik-baik disini ya, Naru kecil" goda Sai. Naruto mencubit pelan pinggang sahabatnya, dan itu membuat Sai tertawa geli.

"SAI, AYO CEPAT NAK! PESAWAT AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT!" seru seorang wanita cantik yang diketahui adalah ibu dari bocah berkulit pucat itu. "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" Sai melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kiba dan Naruto juga melambaikan tangan mereka, berdoa agar sahabat mereka selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan hingga sampai di Kanada nanti. Mereka terus berada di sana, hingga punggung Sai sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangan mereka lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 3 SMP, satu tahun lagi mereka akan segera lulus dan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas.

"aku pasti akan merindukan anak itu" gumam Kiba. Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, "aku juga" sahut Naruto. "mulai sekarang kita harus terbiasa tanpa Sai" kata Kiba, disambut anggukan setuju oleh Naruto. kedua bocah 14 tahun itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka menikmati libur musim semi mereka selama beberapa waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah itu, Naruto disambut penuh kebahagian oleh kakak sulungnya dan ibu tirinya, Sara yang begitu sangat menyayanginya. Mereka sangat bangga, terlebih Naruto telah berhasil menjadi bintang kelas saat menerima raport kenaikan kelasnya. Sara membuatkan sebuah kue rasa jeruk untuk putra kesayangannya di bantu putra sulungnya yang bersedia mendekorasi rumah sedemikian rupa.

Pelukan kasih sayang didapatkan Naruto dari keluarganya itu, minus ayah dan juga adik kembarnya yang entah sedang berada dimana saat ini. "Ini dia, ayo aaaa!" Sara meminta Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya dengan begitu ibu muda itu bisa menyuapi sebuah kue bertekstur lembut itu ke dalam mulut mungil putra keduanya itu. "Dan ini untuk Kyuu yang sudah membantu ibu!" Kyuubi membuka mulutnya ketika sang ibu tiri meminta dirinya untuk membuka mulut.

Tidak seperti ibu tiri dalam drama Cinderella yang kejam dan jahat menguasai rumah besar milik ayah Cinderella. Sara telah membuktikan kepada dunia, jika tidak selalu ibu tiri itu berwatak jahat dan licik. Meskipun hanya seorang ibu tiri, Sara sangat menyayangi ketiga anak mendiang sahabatnya 14 tahun silam. Sahabatnya Kushina meninggal dunia ketika melahirkan putra-putri kembarnya dalam kondisi fisik yang lemah.

14 tahun lamanya Sara menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak-anak Kushina. Dan dia tidak berbohong untuk menyayangi ketiga anak itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Moment bahagia itu harus terhenti ketika sang pemimpin keluarga tiba bersama putri bungsunya. Tatapan dari maniks biru itu menatap tak suka pesta yang terlalu berlebihan untuk menyambut kepulangan putra keduanya. "Naru-chan kau hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama se-asrama. Lain kali aku juga mau seperti itu" Naruko muda berjalan memeluk tubuh Naruto dan memberikan sekotak hadiah untuk sang kakak.

"sudah cukup ucapan selamatnya, Naruko-chan. kau harus segera istirahat di kamar!" titah sang ayah. Kyuubi dan Sara tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Naruko sendiri memasang wajah kesalnya karena Minato meminta dirinya untuk lekas istirahat di dalam kamar. "tapi ayah, Naruto-chan kan pulang hanya beberapa waktu saja. masak aku tidak boleh menyambutnya sih" ujar Naruko.

Minato yang kesal karena di lawan oleh putri kesayangannya sendiri pun akhirnya berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengambil kado dari tangan bocah itu secara paksa. "Ayah..j..jangan!" Naruto memohon agar ayahnya tidak merebut hadiah itu dari tangannya. Naruko berusaha membantu Naruto, namun tanpa sengaja Minato mendorong tubuh putrinya hingga gadis kecil itu terjatuh dan terbentur pinggiran buffet kayu di ruang tamu.

Sara dan Kyuubi terkejut mendapati kening Naruko berdarah. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri, membuat sang kakak sulung segera membawa tubuh gadis itu ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Naruto menjatuhkan hadiah dari Naruko ke lantai—begitu terkejut melihat keadaan adik bungsunya itu. Dengan kasar Minato menarik pergelangan Naruto dan membawanya ke sebuah gudang yang terletak lumayan jauh dari ruangan-ruangan yang masih terpakai di rumah mereka.

Pria itu segera mengikat tubuh Naruto dengan tali dan menyumpal bibir Naruto dengan seikat kain. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, Naruto juga tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya hingga sang ayah melakukan tindakan gila kepadanya seperti ini. "ummmppppmmmmpp" Naruto menitikan air mata ketika ayahnya menutup pintu gudang sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

"Sara, dimana Naru-chan? sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya" Kyuubi celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan adik kesayangannya yang tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Sara yang sedang menonton televise pun juga ikut panic mengetahui ketidakberadaannya putra keduanya itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia akan sangat menderita sekali jika salah satu anaknya hilang dari rumah.

Anak dan ibu itu pun segera mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Hingga ketika mereka melewati gudang yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, Kyuubi mendengar suara lemas seseorang dari dalam sana. Pemuda 19 tahun itu pun segera mendobrak pintu gudang tersebut dan menemukan sang adik dengan kondisi kaki dan tangan terikat serta seikat kain di mulut adiknya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sara dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Wajah Naruto memucat, bibir senada buah delima itu terlihat putih. Bahkan tubuh mungil Naruto bergetar hebat, ia ketakutan, tubuhnya terasa dingin. "ayo, Kyuu! Kita bawa Naru-chan ke kamarnya!" seru sang ibu. Kyuubi pun membawa adiknya ke dalam kamar, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"ini pasti kelakuan bejat Minato" ujar Kyuubi—mengepalkan tangannya, penuh emosi. Sara yang sedang mengompres kening Naruto dengan sebuah kain basah pun menoleh ke arah putra tunggalnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Cuma Minato lah yang bisa melakukan tindakan kejam seperti itu pada Naruto. "sudahlah, Kyuu! Yang penting adikmu baik-baik saja" kata Sara, berusaha menenangkan putra tertuanya itu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegur ayahnya atas tindakan berlebihan pada adiknya. Di ruangan kerja sang ayah, Kyuubi datang tanpa ada sopan santun ia ucapkan pada ayahnya. Ia sungguh sangat kecewa sekali dengan ayahnya yang bersikap tak adil pada Naruto.

"Cukup sudah kau perlakukan Naruto seperti itu, Minato! dia itu manusia bukan sampah!" tegas Kyuubi. Minato yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya memandang datar putra sulungnya itu. "semakin besar semakin tidak punya sopan santun saja" sindir Minato. Kyuubi berdecih pelan, untuk apa ia menghormati seorang pria yang selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada putra keduanya itu?

Seakan tidak peduli dengan sindiran ayahnya, Kyuubi malah menatap nyalang sang ayah. "tidakkah kau sudah puas telah mendonorkan satu ginjal Naruto untuk putrimu dan mengirimkan anak itu ke asrama? Jika belum puas, kau bunuh saja anak itu sebelum dosa mu semakin banyak padanya!"seru Kyuubi. Minato berjalan mendekati putranya yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya, tanpa menghitung waktu pria itu menampar keras wajah pemuda itu.

"jaga bicaramu itu!" seru Minato.

"aku melakukannya untuk kelangsungan hidup adikmu!" Minato berkata kembali.

Kyuubi tertawa mengejek, "kalau begitu adanya, berarti Naruto hidup hanya untuk menyokong kehidupan putrimu, eh?" Tanya Kyuubi, dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Jika aku ada di pihak Naruto aku akan bunuh diri atau memintamu untuk membunuhku saat ini juga" cibir Kyuubi. Minato terdiam, semua yang dikatakan Kyuubi memang benar adanya. Ia benar-benar kalah telak dengan putra sulungnya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Putrinya membutuhkan banyak pendonor untuk organ-organ dalam tubuhnya yang semuanya hampir tidak berfungsi lagi. Penyakit komplikasi yang di derita Naruko benar-benar sangat mengancam nyawa gadis kecilnya itu.

"kata orang, orang yang mati dengan dendam di hatinya itu akan menjelma menjadi setan. Dengan begitu aku bisa membunuhmu dengan cara apapun yang ku sukai" kata Kyuubi, seperti sebuah ancaman yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu. Minato tercekat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi, dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau anaknya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. "kau tahu, ayah? Jika hari ini Naruto bertahan dalam siksaan mu, suatu hari nanti kaulah yang akan tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padamu di kemudian hari. Dan setelah itu terjadi, kau akan menyadari kesalahanmu padanya. Tapi ketika kau menyadarinya semua terlambat, saat itulah aku akan tertawa sesuka hatiku melihat keterpurukanmu tanpa anak itu" ujar Kyuubi, bagaikan kutukan yang ia berikan pada sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Dua orang pemuda sedang belajar di sebuah pavilion sederhana serta beberapa buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kayu. Dua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang cukup kontras itu terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca mereka. hingga keduanya harus berhenti sejenak, ketika mendengar sapaan seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun yang tiba dengan sebuah nampan berisi jus limun serta camilan-camilan untuk mereka.

"wah, Naru-chan tahu saja kalau Limunnya sudah habis" kata pemuda berambut raven ikat kuda sambil tersenyum ramah pada bocah itu . "tentu saja, Naruto!" Naruto memuji dirinya sendiri dan membuat pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandungnya tertawa. Kakak dari sang blonde pun memutuskan untuk membantu sang adik membawakan camilan-camilan mereka.

"Naru disini ya, kak?" Tanya Naruto—memohon izin pada kakaknya. Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya, "tapi jangan mengganggu ya" sahut Kyuubi. "itu pasti!" Naruto mengangkat ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi.

2 jam lamanya Naruto membaca buku-buku milik Itachi, hingga tanpa terasa bocah itu tertidur beralaskan punggung sang kakak. Dengkuran halus terdengar lucu dan membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi tertawa pelan. "wajahnya polos dan damai" puji Itachi—ketika ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, adiknya benar-benar manis sekali meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur seperti ini. siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah polos bak malaikat yang kini sedang menikmati keindahan alam tidurnya. Ketika tertidur saja bisa semanis ini, bagaimana jika ia terbangun? Semua mata akan teralih pada sosok ceria itu.

"bahkan Naruko saja kalah manis darinya" kata Kyuubi. Itachi tertawa renyah dan mengusap lembut surai jingga kemerahan Kyuubi. Pemuda manis itu merona merah mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari sahabatnya. Tetapi hal itu luput dari pandangan Itachi. "eh, kau masih menyukai adikku ya?" Tanya Kyuubi—mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Untuk sekedar tahu isi hati pemuda Uchiha itu. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak hanyut dengan perlakuan lembut sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuubi tersentak mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan hal itu di depan sahabat kecilnya. Cukup lama Kyuubi menyukai Itachi, sosok pemuda itu adalah cinta pertama dalam hidupnya. Namun Kyuubi hanya mampu mencintai Itachi dalam kebisuannya. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan hati Itachi, ketika hati sulung Uchiha itu sudah terpaku kuat pada pesona Naruto, adiknya sendiri.

Bagaikan apel yang tidak pernah tersentuh pada genggaman tangannya. Kyuubi harus merelakan perasaannya tersakiti demi orang yang ia cintai. Dia tidak bisa marah pada Naruto, karena anak itu adalah adik kandungnya. Dan sang blonde bukan orang yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini. dunia pun tahu, jika Itachi tidak pernah menyukai dirinya. Itachi hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat dan tidak lebih. Kyuubi tersakiti, Kyuubi berusaha menutupi perasaannya. Tidak seorang pun yang tahu itu.

"malahan aku sudah semakin menyukainya, dia semakin dewasa dan aku semakin mencintainya" kata Itachi. "lama sekali ya. Ku kira kau main-main saat mengatakannya dulu, ternyata malah beneran suka" Kyuubi terus berusaha mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak menetes di wajah rupawannya itu. Suaranya terdengar serak dan membuat Itachi khawatir mendengarnya. "Kyuu, kau menangis?" Tanya Itachi, ketika menyadari air mata mulai menganak sungai di pelupuk mata Kyuubi. Apakah ia sadar itu karenanya? Tentu tidak, Itachi tidak pernah tahu isi hati sahabatnya. Semua tertutup rapat, dirantai erat, dengan kunci yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam laut. Semua sia-sia!

"t..tidak aku..aku—ITACHI, hiks" Kyuubi segera memeluk Itachi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi. "ehh, kenapa?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu. Itachi pun menyentuh kedua bahu Kyuubi dan sedikit memberikan jarak diantara mereka. "Kau kenapa?" Itachi bertanya. Dari nada yang terdengar, Itachi benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuubi. Apa yang terjadi, pikirnya.

"aku menyukai seseorang, tapi..tapi..orang itu malah menyukai orang lain, hiks" isak Kyuubi. Terakhir kali Kyuubi menangis ketika Kyuubi jatuh dari pohon apel saat usia mereka baru berusia 6 tahunan. Dan kali ini, Itachi kembali melihat Kyuubi menangis karena patah hati akan cinta pertamanya. "tenang..tenang..kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Itachi mencoba menghibur Kyuubi.

"katakan padaku siapa orang itu?" Tanya Itachi. terdengar kalau pemuda Uchiha itu begitu marah mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi. Siapa yang berani menyakiti sahabatnya? Itachi tidak segan untuk menghajar orang-orang bejat itu. Ah, andai kau tahu, Uchiha-san..

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, ia menghapus air matanya _**'orang itu adalah kau, Itachi'**_ ucap Kyuubi dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang sangat di cintai oleh ibu dan juga kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi. Apapun yang ia inginkan selalu ia terima tanpa harus berusaha keras, tidak diherankan mengapa anak kedua Uchiha Fugaku itu terlihat manja kepada ibu dan kakak sulungnya. Kapan anak itu berpikiran dewasa? Setidaknya diusia 17 tahun, Sasuke bisa sedikit lebih dewasa dan mempersiapkan diri menjadi penerus perusahaan milik ayahnya kelak.

Fugaku memang sengaja memasukan Sasuke ke Asrama laki-laki sejak putra bungsunya itu lulus dari sekolah Menengah Pertama. Meskipun pria berwajah tegas itu tidak rela harus kehilangan waktunya dengan putra yang diam-diam amat dicintainya, dia terpaksa melepaskan sang buah hati untuk menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa dan bisa diandalkan seperti kakak tertuanya.

Namun apa yang ada dipikiran sang ayah, tentu saja berlawanan dengan putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke mengira bahwa ayahnya membencinya dan lebih menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya ketimbang dirinya yang sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pujian darinya. Fugaku memang terlihat pilih kasih jika dibandingkan dengan kasih sayangnya terhadap Itachi.

Apapun yang ia lakukan memang selalu salah dimata ayahnya. Itulah sebab mengapa Sasuke selalu saja membangkang dan terlihat kekanakan di depan Itachi. Karena ayahnya tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Meskipun ia bekerja keras semaksimal mungkin, tetap saja tidak ada pujian yang ia peroleh dari bibir ayahnya. Tak ada senyum kebanggaan dari ayahnya untuk dirinya. Cuma Itachi, yah, Sasuke merasa tidak berguna jika dibanding dengan kakak sulungnya itu.

"habis darimana kau?"

Sasuke baru saja pulang pagi ini ke rumahnya setelah menghabiskan malamnya di sebuah bar. Ketika hendak melewati ruang keluarga, pertanyaan terdengar mengintrupsi langkahnya. Cukup tahu siapa pemilik suara tegas nan datar itu. Tampak sang ayah dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru sedang berdiri di dekat sofa, menunjukan bahwa ayahnya memang sengaja terjaga semalaman suntuk di ruang tamu Cuma untuk menunggu kepulangannya ke rumah besar itu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, dia benci saat dimana ayahnya terlalu mengatur keinginannya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kebebasan seperti kakaknya, apa karena dia tidak sehebat Itachi maka dari itu ayahnya selalu mengekang dirinya? Tidak, bukan begitu maksud Fugaku. Mungkin saja memang sudah terlambat untuknya menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putra keduanya itu.

Kesibukannya terlalu banyak menyita waktunya untuk Sasuke. Berbeda saat ketika Fugaku masih memiliki anak Itachi. sejak bayi, Fugaku memang selalu membantu sang istri dalam mengasuh putra pertama mereka disebabkan kala itu ia belum memegang kendali perusahaan milik keluarganya seperti sekarang ini. waktu Sasuke lahir, bahkan Fugaku berada di luar negeri dan tidak sempat menunggui sang istri yang sedang berjuang hidup dan mati melahirkan buah cinta mereka yang kedua.

"Berada dimana kau semalaman ini?" Fugaku berjalan menghampiri putra bungsunya yang tengah memunggunginya. Sasuke masih tetap bungkam, terlihat kebencian di mata Sasuke terhadap figure seorang ayah. Ada perasaan kecewa ketika hal itu terlihat oleh kedua mata obsidian milik Fugaku.

"jawab ayah,nak! Tidur dimana kau tadi malam?" Tanya Fugaku—sedikit melembutkan nada bicaranya. Sasuke berdecih pelan, ia pun berbalik badan menghadap tubuh sang ayah. "setelah selama ini. kau baru bertanya dimana aku tidur? Itu benar-benar lelucon bagiku" cibir Sasuke, tanpa ia sadari cibirannya itu berhasil membuat hati tua sang ayah begitu tersakiti mendengarnya.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya yang sedang berkaca-kaca di belakang sana. Apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu, tidak satupun yang tahu. Uchiha Sasuke selalu melakukan apapun yang ia sukai sesuka hatinya. Tanpa peduli jika hal itu mampu menyakiti hati orang lain sekalipun.

Sentuhan lembut menyapa bahu Fugaku, tangan putih nan halus itu adalah milik seorang wanita yang telah memberikan dua malaikat tampan untuknya yang tidak lain adalah Mikoto, istri yang begitu sangat ia cintai. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat putra mereka melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah. "aku tahu semua ini adalah salahku" Kata Fugaku, terdengar lirih.

Dia sudah tua, bagaimana nanti jika suatu saat nanti usianya yang semakin tua harus berjauhan dengan putra bungsunya itu? "jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri seperti itu, suamiku" hibur Mikoto. Ah, istrinya memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya dari hal-hal menyedihkan seperti ini. "kau selalu mengerti aku, Mikoto" Fugaku menyentuh lembut genggaman tangan Mikoto. Adalah hal terindah ketika ia melihat senyum mengembang di wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"belum terlambat untuk diperbaiki" Mikoto berkata, dan menambahkan harapan dalam hati pria berusia 39 tahunan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"nah sudah sampai" Itachi mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika tiba di depan rumah besar milik kedua orang tuanya. Maniks biru tanpa awan di sampingnya itu menatap takjub bangunan indah di depan matanya kini. Dialah Naruto, adik Kyuubi dan sengaja ia ajak ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Pasalnya, Mikoto (sang ibu) memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu dibicarakan oleh putra sulungnya itu.

"jadi ini rumah kak Itachi, ya?" Tanya Naruto. wajahnya semakin terlihat manis ketika menatap kagum rumah di depannya itu. Itachi terkekeh pelan, "yuk, masuk!" Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto—menuntunnya masuk ke rumah besar itu.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah kesunyian menyambutnya ketika tiba di rumah Itachi. dan juga kedua orang tua Itachi yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu, membuatnya merasa sedikit canggung ketika sahabat kecil kakaknya ini memperkenalkan dirinya kepada senior Uchiha itu.

"bibi sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih bayi" Mikoto mengulas senyum ramah ke arah Naruto. "ah? Benarkah bibi?" Tanya Naruto, ia terkejut mendengar pengakuan Mikoto yang mangatakan bahwa sudah mengenal Naruto jauh sebelum ia dibawa kemari oleh sulung Uchiha itu. Fugaku yang sedang duduk di samping Mikoto pun ikut tersenyum, benar kata Itachi, Naruto memang bisa mencuri hati orang-orang yang baru saja mengenal dekat dengannya. Bahkan Fugaku yang terkenal dingin pun bisa dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan keramahtamahannya di depan tamu mudanya itu.

"tentu saja, karena dulu aku adalah teman sekelas kedua ibumu" jawab Mikoto—mengenang masa lalunya bersama kedua sahabatnya. "bibi adalah teman ibu Kushina dan Ibu Sara" Naruto merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Tentu ia tidak tahu jika wanita cantik di hadapannya ini adalah sahabat Ibu tirinya dan juga mendiang ibu kandungnya. "sikapmu yang supel itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada mendiang Kushina-chan" kata Mikoto. Wanita itu berjalan menuju buffet tak jauh dari ruangan itu.

Kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah album foto lumayan besar di tangannya. Naruto memandang penuh Tanya ke arah album beludru merah di tangan Mikoto. "ini adalah album kami berdua semasa SMA dan kuliah dulu" Jelas Mikoto—menjawab semua pertanyaan yang hadir di kepala Naruto.

"ibu tidak pernah cerita tentang album itu" Itachi merenggut kesal. Mikoto tertawa pelan, "itu rahasia" sahut sang ibu. "boleh Naru lihat?" Pinta Naruto, wajah Naruto membuat Mikoto ingin berteriak histeris jika saja tidak ia ingat statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan juga istri bagi Uchiha-Uchiha di dekatnya ini. mengingat dirinya yang tidak bisa barang sekali saja melihat wajah imut seorang bishounen. Itachi mulai menerka-nerka bahwa ibunya adalah mantan Fujoshi bersama 2 rekannya itu.

"aku ingin sekali memelukmu!" seru Mikoto—tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk Naruto dengan sangat OOC-nya. "i..ibu/M..Mikoto"

"hehehe" Naruto terkekeh canggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suami-istri Uchiha itu kini sedang berada di dalam kamar pribadi mereka malam ini. Sang istri, alias Mikoto sedang menemani suaminya yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang terlihat amat melelahkan. Terbukti dengan peluh yang membasahi kening ayah dua anak itu. Sepanjang hari Mikoto selalu tersenyum sendirian, dan membuat Fugaku menaikan satu alisnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati; mengapa istrinya selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

Mengingat tadi siang mereka kedatangan tamu, sejak itulah Fugaku memergoki istrinya tersenyum seakan kebahagian meliputi hatinya khusus seharian ini. mau tidak mau Fugaku pun ikut tersenyum ketika lagi-lagi Mikoto tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. "apa ada yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini, Mikoto?" Tanya sang suami, memandangnya dengan kacamata bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya. Menambah kesan tampan dalam diri lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"ah, memang aku sangat bahagia hari ini" jawab Mikoto, menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sang suami. Fugaku mengecup singkat pucuk rambut raven sang istri. Harum rose milk menyapa mesra penciumannya. Apa yang ia bisa lakukan jika seandainya tak ada sang istri di sampingnya? Bahkan Fugaku tidak akan bisa membayangkan kelanjutan hidupnya lagi bila hal itu terjadi. Mikoto telah berhasil menawan hatinya yang begitu dingin bagaikan es.

"aku ingat saat SMA dulu" kata Mikoto.

Fugaku menghentikan ketikan pada laptopnya dan mengarahkan padangannya ke arah sang istri. Mikoto sedang flashback rupanya. Ada yang bila masa-masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling indah, mungkin itulah yang dirindukan oleh istrinya saat ini. Bagaimana dengan Fugaku sendiri? Pria itu bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana masa remajanya berjalan. Ayahnya yang tiran itu malahan memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti jejak sang ayah untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha.

Sejak masih SMP pria itu sudah disuguhi pelajaran-pelajaran bisnis guna masa depannya kelak. Melupakan fakta jika sebenarnya Fugaku adalah anak yang pandai, baik hati, dan mahir dalam pelajaran memasak. Ketertarikan Fugaku dalam tataboga harus musnah begitu saja ketika ayahnya menentang cita-citanya menjadi seorang chef. Hingga suatu hari pertemuannya dengan tiga orang gadis menyebalkan di sekolah mereka harus berujung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dari salah satu gadis itu yang kini telah resmi menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Untunglah ayahnya tidak pernah mengikat anak-anaknya dalam perjodohan. "kau merindukan teman-teman berisikmu itu?" Tanya Fugaku—teringat akan kehebohan 3 gadis itu saat semasa SMA dulu. "bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukan mereka? bahkan Kushina yang sudah tiada. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan pergi secepat itu" lirih Mikoto.

Fugaku merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu pada sang istri. Jujur saja, ketika kepergian Kushina (sahabatnya) ia sendiri pun juga tak kalah kehilangannya dari Mikoto. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang dulu begitu ceria itu harus pergi mendahului mereka?

"maafkan aku" ucap Fugaku.

"ah, tidak apa-apa" sahut Mikoto—menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari.

"aku pernah berjanji untuk menikahi anak-anak kita dengan salah satu anak-anak mereka" lanjut Mikoto.

Fugaku meletakan laptopnya di atas nakas setelah menekan tombol off pada laptop pribadinya itu. "aku setuju" Fugaku pun merestui keinginan sang istri. "pasalnya, siapa yang harus kita jodohkan?" Tanya Mikoto—sedikit ragu dengan keinginan di hatinya.

"ahh, bagaimana dengan Itachi dan Naruto?" usul Mikoto.

Suaminya mengernyitkan keningnya, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika melihat Kyuubi yang menatap lembut putra sulungnya saat mereka tengah belajar bersama di rumah Uchiha dan tanpa sengaja Itachi jatuh tertidur meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang asyik membaca buku. "itu tidak mungkin" Lirih Fugaku, dia tidak mau membuat Kyuubi kecewa dengan usul Mikoto.

"bagaimana dengan Naruko dan Sasuke?" Fugaku memberi usul.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, mengingat anak gadis keluarga Namikaze itu yang sangat manja harus menikah dengan Sasuke yang juga memiliki sikap yang manja dan sedikit bad boy, bisa hancur rumah tangga mereka. "aku tidak keberatan, tetapi anak itu sangat manja, sayang" sahut Mikoto. Keduanya pun terdiam, tak lama kemudian mereka tersenyum ketika mengetahui usul yang pas untuk mempersatukan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga sahabat mereka.

"SASUKE DAN NARUTO" Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percakapan di ruang kerja Uchiha Fugaku kini menyangkut mengenai perjodohan yang sebentar lagi akan di laksanakan. Pria 39 tahun itu meminta pendapat putra sulungnya mengenai rencana perjodohan itu. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, dalam hal bertindak pun Fugaku selalu meminta pendapat keluarganya dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Terlebih dengan putra sulungnya ini yang sangat dewasa meskipun usianya masih dibawah 20 tahun.

Siang ini, Itachi sengaja tidak datang ke kampus hanya untuk berdiskusi dengan ayah dan ibunya. Apapun itu, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya perjodohan. Bagaimana bisa dua hati yang tidak saling mencintai harus terikat pernikahan atas dasar nama menghubungkan tali kekeluargaan dua orang sahabat. Mau dikata apalagi, ia sendiri pun juga tidak bisa menentang kemauan keluarganya sendiri.

Terlebih melihat tatapan lembut seorang ibu, Itachi semakin tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Perasaannya cintanya terhadap seorang ibu jauh lebih besar dari ego yang ia miliki di dalam dirinya itu. Simple-nya, seorang Itachi tidak pernah bisa berkata 'no' untuk keinginan sang ibu. Dalam istilah kasarnya, jika Mikoto memilih Itachi lompat ke dalam sumur pun ia akan lompat demi sang ibu.

"bagaimana menurutmu kalau Sasuke dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak paman Minato?" Tanya Mikoto. Itachi berpikir sejenak, bukankah sahabat kedua orang tuanya itu Cuma memiliki satu anak perempuan? Tetapi mengapa ibunya bilang 'salah satu' dari anak-anak Minato? bukankah sama saja kalau bukan dengan Naruko, Sasuke pasti akan dijodohkan dengan dua orang anak laki-laki Minato. hubungan itu memang bukan hal yang baru lagi, sudah marak sekali hubungan tabu itu menjadi legal dalam hubungan percintaan masyarakat Konoha.

"sa..salah satu? Bukankah paman Minato Cuma punya satu anak perempuan, bu?" Itachi memasang tatapan bingung di wajah tampannya itu. Tentu saja membuat Mikoto harus tertawa geli melihat gesture keseriusan putra sulungnya. "memangnya kenapa? kalau ibu ingin menjodohkan adikmu dengan Naruto bagaimana? Kau ini ada-ada saja pertanyaannya" Mikoto menyahut. Hal yang dikatakan sang ibu terdengar gila, juga menusuk dalam hati seorang Uchiha Itachi. maniks obsidian itu membulat sempurna, pacuan jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali.

"apa ayah serius dengan perjodohan ini? bagaimana bisa dua hati disatukan tanpa ada cinta? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak cinta satu sama lain?" Tanya Itachi—perasaan tidak rela masuk ke dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui orang yang ia cintai harus dijodohkan dengan sang adik. "Naru-chan itu orang yang manis, baik, dan juga pintar, tentu Sasuke akan menyukainya" Mikoto menjawab mantab. Tidakah ia sadar jikalau jawabannya itu telah membawa petaka tersendiri di masa depan nanti? Tentu saja tidak, dia bukan seorang cenayang.

"memang tidak ada cinta untu sekarang, namun lambat laun seiring waktu berjalan setitik benih cinta pun akan muncul dalam hati mereka" timpal Fugaku, kalau saja keadaannya bukan seperti ini sudah dipastikan Itachi akan menertawakan kalimat konyol ayahnya tentang cinta. Seorang yang terkenal dingin, berkomentar mengenai cinta dengan gaya bahasa bak seorang pujangga. Itu sangat menggelitik perut.

"kenapa harus Naruto?" Itachi menatap kosong tanpa tujuan, namun hal itu luput dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya. Sadarkah Mikoto kalau rencana gila ini benar-benar membuat hati Itachi menjerit gila penuh rasa kesakitan. "lalu harus sama siapa lagi? Kyuubi?" sahut Mikoto—ia beranjak dari posisinya hendak melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"kenapa bukan Naruko?" usul Itachi. mencoba meminta sang ibu untuk tidak menikahi adiknya dengan seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya lebih dulu. "adikmu anak yang manja, bagaimana bisa menikahi seorang gadis yang manja" Mikoto berkata. Diam-diam sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan mendengar rencana perjodohan dirinya dengan orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Kedua tangannya terkepal, amarah mulai memenuhi otaknya seperti ember yang terisi penuh oleh air yang mengalir tak tertampung. Ia butuh pelampiasan saat ini juga,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nafas itu terdengar tidak teratur dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi wajah manisnya yang memerah. Bibir merah alami itu mencoba mengatur pernafasannya yang tersenggal-senggal. Seorang gadis—tidak maksudku seorang bocah laki-laki dengan wig baby blue ikat dua dan dress selutut membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis manis yang sedang sendirian di sebuah taman tanpa seorang kawan.

Suatu hal buruk ketika saudari kembarnya memaksa dirinya untuk bersedia di dandani habis-habisan menjadi seorang gadis. Dibantu oleh teman-teman saudarinya itu membuat ia akhirnya pasrah-pasrah saja dijadikan model bishounen oleh gadis-gadis remaja itu. Apalagi ketika saudarinya mengancam akan mengadukan dirinya pada sang ayah, membuat hati bocah laki-laki itu gentar

Hal memalukan itu semakin menjadi ketika teman-teman saudari kembarnya itu membawa dua orang pemuda dan memperkenalkan ia dengan kedua pemuda tersebut. Dia yang dipermalukan setengah mati di depan orang banyak akhirnya memilih kabur dengan perasaan malu di dalam hatinya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi ketika melihat saudarinya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan dirinya dalam balutan dress seorang wanita.

"hiks"

Apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelum ia bereinkarnasi menjadi dirinya seperti sekarang ini? sampai saat ini dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang selalu menertawakan dirinya yang sedang bersedih hati. Hatinya terlalu sakit hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"kalau kau menangis seperti itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah!" seru seorang pemuda dan membuat bocah itu mendongakan kepala soft blue itu. Pemuda bersurai raven itu menghampiri sosok bluehead bergaun maid yang amat cocok untuk tubuh mungilnya. Sang raven ikut duduk disamping pemilik surai baby blue itu yang tengah duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dengan wajah sembab.

Dua kelereng sapphire itu mampu membuat nafas sang raven tercekat. Dunia seolah berhenti berputar. jantungnya terpacu cepat, akankah ia mati muda ketika merasakan sebuah perasaan yang mampu membuat dua otot di pipinya tertarik dan membuat senyuman tipis yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Tuhan sedang menguji dirinya dengan mendatangkan seorang bidadari cantik seperti _**gadis**_ di sampingnya ini.

"kakak, aku bingung dengan hidupku. Kenapa ayahku begitu menyayangi saudaraku sementara ia amat membenciku. Sejak kecil ayah tidak pernah adil denganku, bahkan saat aku remaja seperti ini pun ayah lebih menyayanginya dibanding aku" si _**gadis**_ mulai membuka suaranya. Kedua onyx itu melotot mendengarnya, mengapa gadis di sampingnya itu memiliki kisah yang mirip dengannya?

"apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Apa aku tidak pantas dilahirkan menjadi anak dari ayahku? Kalau memang begitu aku berharap dikehidupan keduaku aku akan meminta tuhan untuk tidak mempertemukan aku dengan ayahku lagi" maniks biru itu terluka, entah luka apa yang telah ia terima, yang pasti sang pemuda yakin bahwa anak ini jauh tersakiti dibandingkan dirinya.

"kau tidak boleh bercakap seperti itu. Bagaimana jika nantinya Tuhan mendengar doa mu dan memilih untuk tidak melahirkan dirimu lagi ke dunia ini? aku ingin selalu bersamamu seperti ini—meskipun ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, aku sudah seperti sudah lama mengenalmu" pemuda itu berkata—sebersit ketidakrelaaan jika sosok disampingnya ini benar-benar tidak akan diciptakan kembali dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

Melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya, membuat sang pemuda seolah melupakan kekesalannya terhadap keluarga besarnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil itu. Sadar akan kenyataan dimana mereka tidak bisa bersatu membuat dada pemuda tampan itu sesak tak terkira. Saat dimana ia telah menemukan cintanya, ia harus kembali mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam hanya untuk keegoisan keluargannya.

Tanpa sadar tangan ala blaster itu mengusap lembut surai biru sang gadis. Dan membuat gadis manis itu memandang penuh Tanya ke arahnya. 'rambut palsu, eh?' pikirnya. Si raven semakin dibuat penasaran oleh sosok gadis itu. Ah, andai ia tahu jika nantinya cerita tragis harus dimulai ketika sebuah kesalahpahaman itu terjadi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi, Sasuke ini adalah Naruto calon tunanganmu"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya membuat pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ibunya menjodohkan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu? Ia menatap ayahnya yang kini tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria berambut blonde mengenai bisnis mereka.

Sementara pemuda manis yang lebih muda darinya itu menunduk malu, dirinya harus menahan rasa kesal dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Apa ibunya sedang mempermalukan dirinya dengan perjodohan ini? apakah di mata keluarganya ia tidak bisa mencari seorang wanita yang baik untuk dijadikan seorang istri? Sasuke berdecih pelan.

"Naruto adalah anak yang manis. Kau berhasil membersarkannya menjadi anak yang cantik, Sara-chan" puji Mikoto—tampaknya ia sangat senang dengan perjodohan ini. melupakan fakta jika putranya menatap kebencian padanya dan juga sang suami. Dimana kakaknya yang selalu membelanya ketika ayahnya memaksakan kehendaknya kepada dirinya? Dimana kakaknya saat ia membutuhkan pembelaan?

Makan malamnya tidak juga ia sentuh, rasa laparnya telah terkalahkan oleh kekecewaan yang ada dalam hatinya. "ayah, ibu, boleh aku mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sasuke. ke-4 orang dewasa itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menganggukan kepalanya—mempersetujui keinginan Sasuke yang hendak mengajak sang blonde berjalan-jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika Sasuke meremas kuat pergelangan tangan mungilnya ketika mereka tiba di sebuah taman yang jauh dari keramaian. Pemuda itu menatap tajam padanya dengan kilat amarah yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "K..Kak s..s..sakit" ringis Naruto, kesakitan. Bukannya melepas remasannya, Sasuke malah mendorong Naruto hingga tubuh mungil itu menubruk pohon besar di belakangnya.

Sang raven mengunci pergerakan Naruto dalam kungkungannya, hingga tidak ada celah untuk pemuda mungil itu kabur. "kau..kau suka dengan rencana orang tua kita?" Tanya Sasuke. nada baritone miliknya terdengar menekan dan membuat Naruto ketakutan. "AYO JAWAB!" seru Sasuke—mencekik leher Naruto hingga si blonde kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Padahal sesungguhnya Naruto sangat senang ketika mengetahui keluarga Sasuke yang meminta izin Minato untuk melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Melihat foto-foto Sasuke yang diberikan oleh Itachi padanya saja mampu membuat jantung Naruto berdegub kencang. Dia bahagia, dan dia tidak tahu harus mengutarakan perasaannya seperti apa. bahkan ia benar-benar tidak sabar menanti hari ini berlangsung, jika saja dia tahu beginilah akhirnya.

Hatinya kacau ketika mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Sasuke membenci perjodohan ini. dari awal seharusnya ia mengerti, tidak ada satu pun orang normal seperti Sasuke menginginkan perjodohan ini. ia telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang ia cintai, "m..maaf" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Air mata mulai menganak sungai dan membasahi pipi chubby-nya. jiwa setan Sasuke muncul, ketika melihat wajah Naruto bak malaikat yang tengah menangis membuat Sasuke semakin menambahkan kekuatannya mencekik leher Naruto.

"ughhh"

"hanya itu yang mampu kau katakan? Tidak tahukah kau jika kau telah melukai hatiku? Tidak seorang pun yang berani menyakiti hatiku seperti dirimu!" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto adalah, Sasuke akan mencekiknya dan membunuh dirinya di taman ini. Dengan begitu tidak ada alasan yang jelas bagi Sasuke untuk menikahinya yang sudah menjadi bangkai di dalam peti.

Biarkan saja! pikir Naruto.

Toh, jika ia mati tidak ada satupun yang merasa sedih atas kematiannya. Lagipula ayahnya tidak perlu lagi memukuli dirinya dan membentaknya hanya karena setitik kesalahannya yang kurang _**sreg**_ di hati ayahnya. Ya, Naruto pun juga sangat merindukan sosok ibunya yang telah lama meninggal ketika melahirkan dirinya dan juga saudari kembarnya itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia akan merasa bahagia ketika ia bisa bersama ibunya setiap waktu.

Namun tangisan seorang wanita membuat hatinya yang lemah menjadi kuat untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Tangisan ibu tirinya yang amat mencintai dirinya dan hanya wanita itulah yang menjadi pengobat rindu atas kematian ibu kandungnya. Mengingat Sara yang rela mendonorkan darahnya untuk Naruto ketika anak itu mengalami kecelakaan fatal. Naruto mendorong kuat dada Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dia hampir saja membunuh seseorang dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan luka yang amat mendalam pada binar birunya itu. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok yang ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan calon tunangannya seorang diri. Kebahagian yang ia miliki tidak pernah bertahan lama, "aku memang tidak pantas bahagia" ucap Naruto dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1 tahun kemudian..**_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang Naruto telah duduk di bangku kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Bersama dengan sahabatnya (Kiba), Naruto melanjutkan pendidikannya di asrama Konoha Boarding School. Tidak jauh berbeda ketika masih di sekolah menengah dulu, disini ia memiliki banyak Fansboy yang sangat menggilai wajah bishounen-nya itu.

Ia selalu mendapatkan banyak bantuan senpai-senpai di sekolahnya. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak mengenal pemuda yang akrab di sapa Naru-chan itu. Seharusnya ia merasa senang kan, ketika banyak orang yang menyukai dirinya? Tetapi itu tidak bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. hatinya masih terpikat erat oleh pesona pemuda bersurai raven yang sedang bermain bola basket di lapangan bersama teman-temannya.

Sosok tampan itu adalah Sasuke, tunangannya. Jika semua orang tau Naruto adalah anak yang manis, tidak seorang pun tahu kalau ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. dua pemuda eksis itu memang tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain. Namun jika saja diperhatikan, sang blonde memang akan selalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda raven itu. Seolah Naruto adalah pecinta dalam kebisuan yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Raga Sasuke memang resmi menjadi miliknya, namun siapa sangka? Kalau jiwa Sasuke sudah dimiliki oleh adik kembarnya. Mereka berpacaran diam-diam, tidak ada yang tahu selain Naruto. bahkan Kyuubi sendiri pun tidak tahu jika kedua adiknya itu sudah terjebak dalam cinta segitiga di antara mereka.

_**Brukk..**_

"a..ano maafkan aku" Naruto segera memunguti buku-bukunya ketika menabrak tubuh tinggi dibalut pakaian olahraga di hadapannya itu. Bukannya membantu, sosok bertubuh atletis itu berjalan mendahului Naruto yang menahan perih dalam hatinya. Maniks biru itu berkaca-kaca, jika saja seorang senpai tidak membantunya untuk memunguti buku-buku miliknya yang terjatuh.

"Naru-chan sedang banyak pikiran ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Maniks tak berpupil itu menatap lekat pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"terimakasih, Neji senpai" ucap Naruto, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan senior tampannya itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit mengetahui kenyataan dimana Sasuke yang enggan untuk menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau tahu? entah sudah berapa kali jantungku berdetak kencang ketika berhadapan dengan Naru-chan" kata Neji—memecah keheningan diantara kedua sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru yang sedang bermain games di PC miliknya pun menaikan satu alisnya. Sudah bukan hal rahasia lagi jika pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu memiliki perasaan pada sang blonde.

Sementara pemuda raven yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya itu menatap malas sang sahabat. Ia malah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di lehernya. "dasar maho" cibir Shikamaru, melupakan fakta jika ia sudah jatuh hati lebih dulu pada sosok blonde itu sejak mereka bertemu dalam rangka penerimaan siswa Asrama baru.

Shikamaru memang sengaja memendamnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia yang sedang berbicara dengan sang blonde melihat tatapan Naruto yang hanya terfokus pada sosok raven yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dan teman sekamarnya di asrama ini. Dan mulai saat itu, Shikamaru yakin kalau Naruto memiliki perasaan pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"kalau pun untuk Naru-chan aku rela" sahut Neji, dia memang sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona sang blonde. Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya pun berdecih pelan dan mengundang tatapan tanda Tanya dari sahabat jeniusnya itu (Shikamaru). "ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru, berpura-pura tidak tahu. "sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, bukankan akan lebih baik jika kau focus terhadap pelajaran" Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku pelajaran di tangannya.

Neji yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela pun terdiam sejenak, tumben sekali Sasuke menasihati sahabatnya? Bukankan pemuda Uchiha itu selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

"kau benar, kita harus belajar sungguh-sungguh. Setelah lulus aku akan segera melamarnya" kata Neji, mulai ngawur. Shikamaru yang sedang asyik dengan permainan di PC pun harus berdecak kesal ketika permainannya harus terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan ngawur sahabatnya itu. "masa iya? Ada banyak siswa yang ia tolak setiap harinya. Apa kau yakin kau bukan salah satu yang sudah ia tolak sebelum kau mengutarakan perasaanmu?" sindir Shikamaru.

"menurut rumor Naru-chan itu sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi sampai setengah semester ia di sini. Aku belum pernah melihat tunangannya datang mengunjunginya" sahut Neji. Shikamaru pun mengiyakan dalam hati perkataan sahabatnya itu. "dan mereka dijodohkan katanya" Timpal Shikamaru, kalem.

"berarti mereka tidak saling mencintai dong" Neji seenaknya saja memutuskan. "hanya ada dua opsi, pertama mereka tidak saling mencintai, kedua Naruto menyukai tunangannya namun tunangannya tidak memiliki perasaan padanya" sahut Shikamaru—sekarang ia sedang membuka blog pribadi miliknya. "Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya sosok pemuda berbalut kaos putih dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang sedang duduk di ranjang single miliknya. Shikamaru tertawa dalam hati, entah mengapa ia bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke lah tunangan pemuda manis itu.

"Cuma perasaanku saja" jawab Shikamaru—asal.

"kau tidak bisa mengatakannya asal seperti itu. Apa dengan perasaan kau bisa tahu keadaan sebenarnya? Kau bahkan bukan tunangannya" ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengulas senyum, ia semakin mengerti kemana arah pikiran sahabatnya itu. "dengan berkata seperti itu aku malah melihatmu sebagai tunangan Naruto, Sasuke" sahut Shikamaru.

**DEG**

Darimana Shikamaru tahu? untuk menjawab sebuah teka-teki rahasia tidak perlu memiliki sixth sense kan. cukup menjadi seorang jenius ber-IQ tinggi sudah sangat memungkinkan menjadi seorang detektif seperti seorang Nara Shikamaru. "Aku hanya bercanda, hentikan ekpresi bodohmu itu!" seru Shikamaru—tenpa memandang sahabatnya pun ia bisa tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan memasang tatapan terkejutnya.

"tapi kalau memang Naru-chan memiliki seorang tunangan, bisa sajakan dia menerimaku mengingat dia yang selalu dicampakan tunangan kampretnya itu" ujar Neji, mencoba memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru yang sedang menulis artikel pun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih anteng berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. "Hati manusia siapa yang tahu" sahut Shikmaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari menghadiri pembelajaraan hari ini, Naruto segera menemui seseorang yang meminta dirinya untuk datang ke ruang musik secepatnya. Setelah undur diri dengan teman-temannya Naruto berlari menerobos siswa-siswa lainnya. Ia harus cepat sampai di ruangan yang berada di gedung paling atas sekolah mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang music, Naruto menatap ragu untuk membuka pintu mahogany berwarna coklat di depannya itu. Perasaannya was-was bukan main, takut-takut ia mengetuk pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

_**Tokk..tokk..tokk..**_

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok raven dengan wajah kusut telah menantinya. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Mereka Cuma berdua, tidak ada guru pembimbing di dalam ruangan. Meskipun wajahnya kusut dan terlihat kelelahan, namun Sasuke masih terlihat tampan dan masih bisa membuat para gadis berteriak histeris—terlebih ketika melihat dua kancing atas seragamnnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke menatap tanpa ekpresi sosok di hadapannya itu tanpa berkata-kata. "kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Naruto—meskipun ia takut tetapi ia harus melawan rasa takutnya itu. "mengapa semua siswa bisa tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, apa kau mengatakannya pada mereka?" Tanya Sasuke, penuh selidik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa tidak membeberkan fakta bahwa mereka telah bertunangan saat ini. "apa aku bisa mempercayai jawabanmu itu?" tidak ada kepercayaan dalam diri Sasuke untuk Naruto. apa yang harus Naruto lakukan agar bisa membuat Sasuke percaya padanya? "aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" jawab Naruto, dia menyanggah tuduhan Sasuke atas dirinya yang telah mengumbar perihal pertunangan mereka.

"kau bisa membuat ayah, ibu, dan juga kakak ku percaya dengan kata-katamu. Namun kau tidak bisa membuatku percaya dengan ucapanmu. Kau memang polos tapi hatimu tidak sepolos wajahmu" Sasuke mencengkram wajah Naruto dan menghimpitnya ke dinding. "ta..tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengatakannya pada mereka, hiks"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah manis Naruto. entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. haruskah ia percaya pada Naruto yang notabene adalah tunangannya? "ke..kenapa kakak selalu ingin merahasiakan ini dari mereka? kalau kakak t..tidak mau bertunangan denganku kakak bisa mengatakannya pada orang tua kakak" ujar Naruto, lagi-lagi Sasuke menyakiti perasaannya.

Harapannya telah pupus, semua mustahil baginya untuk mendapatkan kembali keinginannya merajut masa depan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. "mengapa bukan kau saja?" Sasuke menatap tajam pada pemuda berparas manis di depannya itu. "apa kakak pikir aku tidak mengatakannya? Aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk tidak menikahi ku denganmu. Tapi ayah malah menamparku dan mengancam akan mengusirku. Kakak meskipun ini gila, tapi ku mohon..aku ingin membuat ayah bahagia dengan perjodohan ini. aku ingin ayah tahu bahwa aku selalu berbakti padanya" ujar Naruto.

Biarkan untuk kali ini saja ia terluka demi orang tuanya. Agar orang tuanya tidak kecewa padanya, supaya Minato mau melihatnya sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuanya. Tak apa, tak apa, jika nantinya ia harus tersakiti dan dicemooh oleh dunia karena rasa hormatnya pada kedua orangtuanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Konoha Boarding School dikejutkan dengan kejadian dimana idola mereka yang menyatakan cintanya pada seorang senpai ter-kalem seantero KBS. Ya, Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hyuga Neji ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Ada yang memandang iri, ada juga yang memandang kagum keduanya. Sekian banyaknya pemuda tampan yang ditolak oleh Naruto, ternyata ada juga yang membuat pemuda itu teralihkan perasaannya.

Semua harapan Neji pun akhirnya terjadi. dia bisa mendapatkan hati pujaannya dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukan main bahagianya, Naruto yang begitu perhatian padanya membuat siapa saja iri kepadanya. Baru hari pertama jadian saja mereka sudah selengket itu. Ah, pasangan muda memang selalu mengumbar keromantisan rupanya.

See, Naruto dan Neji terlihat bahagia. Rasanya seperti berada di surga ketika pujaan hatinya mendatangi dirinya dan memintanya sebagai seorang kekasih. Rumor Naruto yang memiliki tunangan pun sirna begitu saja ketika pemuda manis itu menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada senior yang selalu membantunya ketika kesulitan.

Kalau saja kau tahu, bahwa Naruto memiliki alasan tersendiri menjadikan Neji kekasihnya. Dia hanya ingin menghapus rumor pertunangannya dari lingkungan KBS. Mungkin jika Neji tahu hal itu, ia akan sedih mendengarnya bila ia menjadi kekasih sang Namikaze hanya untuk dijadikan alat membersihkan nama baik seorang Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Brukk..**_

Tubuh ramping itu menghantam dinding begitu kasar hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Hantaman kepalan kokoh dari seorang pemuda yang begitu membencinya mengenai telak wajah manisnya hingga meninggalkan aliran darah yang mengalir dari hidung bangirnya. Hatinya sudah laksana lapisan bawang yang diiris pisau tajam tak tersisa.

Percuma saja ia meringis kesakitan ketika tiada satu pun yang bisa mendengar kesedihannya. "mengapa kau melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depanku?" Tanya Sasuke—menjambak surai pirang Naruto hingga sang empunya meringis kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mengingat kejadian saat dimana Naruto mengecup kening Neji di hadapannya ketika mereka sedang latihan basket di lapangan.

"k..karena aku menyukainya" jawab Naruto. kilatan amarah semakin terlihat di mata Sasuke ketika mendengar jawaban tunangannya itu. Seharusnya ia tidak semarah ini pada Naruto yang sudah menghapus rumor buruk mengenai pertunangan mereka. seharusnya kan?

"kau bohong!" tegas Sasuke. ada perasaan lain yang sedari tadi berusaha digubris oleh hati kecilnya. "KAU BOHONG!" teriak Sasuke—kembali menampar wajah Naruto.

_**PLAKK..**_

"YA, AKU BOHONG! AKU BOHONG PADA SEMUA ORANG DAN JUGA HATIKU. AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA INGIN MEMBUAT NAMA BAIKMU TIDAK TERCEMAR OLEH RUMOR ITU!" Naruto balas berteriak tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. "kemudian kau bisa membunuhku setelah aku menyakiti sahabatmu!" tantang Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya dan mengangkat tubuh itu dengan sangat mudah. "kau bisa melempar aku ke bawah sana, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menikah denganku" kata Naruto. sesak, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, entah karena apa ia merasa sesak seperti ini. pemuda raven itu membawa Naruto ke ruang Unit Kesehatan untuk mengobati luka di tubuh mungil itu. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa dipandang oleh teman-temannya jika ia adalah pemuda yang baik dan rela menolong siapapun tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Dan kebenaran yang menyakitkan adalah saat dimana kau melihat luka dalam hati sang blonde yang jauh lebih parah dari lebam-lebam di wajah manisnya itu .

.

.

.

TBC

_**A/n : Hallo.. Gomen..gomen..gomen..AI lelet update-nya dan membuat para readers resah dan bertanya-tanya (Astagahh-_-) AI gak tau kalo ke depannya AI semakin sibuk menghadapi ujian semester ini. Dan buat readers yang mengira fict ini gak dilanjut SETOOOPPPP! Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi yahh^^.. AI pasti selalu update fic ini untuk kalian. Soal Lemon? Heheheh Nanti AI buatin kok, *Muka mesum ala Kkamjong* mau yang hard? Soft? Atau BDSM? *Nah Lho otak AI error* Review-nya udah AI bales buat yang Log In, soal Review Guest? Heheheh Maaf AI gak bisa, soalnya bingung mau bales lewat apa. oh, iya yang kemarin nanya Fic di blog AI: Bagaimana kelanjutan My Name Is Uchiha Hikage dan –engg ingg ennggg AI LUPA- Kamu baca fic lama buatan AI? Hoeheheheheh Mana AI tahu kalo AI belum hapus fic abal nan gaje itu. _Itu bahkan AI buat waktu AI belum jadi Author lho_kira-kira kelas 3 SMP. Udah 2 tahun yang lalu lah pokoknya. Cukup sudah cuap-cuapnya, Sampai Jumpa readers.. Muachh! AKU SAYANG KALIAANNN~~~~**_


	5. flashback 2

Begitu cepat waktu terlewati, hingga tak terasa Naruto sudah resmi menikah dengan seorang Uchiha muda dan tinggal di sebuah apartment yang disewa khusus untuk mereka tinggali. Diusia ke-18 tahun Naruto sudah harus membina rumah tangga dengan seorang pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap cuek dan dingin padanya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

Jangankan untuk menyentuh Naruto, tidur seranjang dengan pemuda itu pun Sasuke juga enggan. Hati seorang istri mana yang tidak tersakiti oleh tindakan acuh suaminya?

Seorang yang patut mendapatkan cinta, adalah dia yang selalu bersabar dan berjuang dalam air mata kesedihan di setiap langkahnya. Tapi manusia mana yang sanggup hidup dalam duka berkepanjangan seperti itu? Manusia penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada dendam dalam hidupnya, senyuman dalam duka selalu mempercantik penampilannya.

Merawat dan mencintai suaminya ketika lelaki itu lebih memilih perempuan lain dibandingkan dirinya. Naruto begitu tabah menghadapi dunia yang kejam padanya.

"sini biar aku bantu" Naruto menawari bantuan untuk suaminya yang sedang kesulitan memasang dasi. Sasuke menepis tangan kurus istrinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Biar begitu, Naruto tetap tersenyum menanggapinya. "aku sering memakaikan dasi untuk ayahku, jadi biar aku sa—"

"kau tidak perlu ber-akting seperti itu!" seru Sasuke. semakin dewasa, semakin dingin pulalah sikap Sasuke pada Naruto. suara baritone itu semakin dalam menekan lubuk hati pemuda pirang itu. "jika kau tidak bersedia ku sentuh, maka biarkan aku mengikatnya tanpa harus menyentuhmu" kata Naruto—berusaha mempertahankan senyuman manisnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia terluka.

_**Tingg..Tongg..**_

Bel apartment mereka berbunyi, itu pasti Fugaku yang hendak menjemput putra bungsunya di apartment anaknya beserta menantunya. Naruto bergegas membuka pintu, disana ayah mertuanya tersenyum ramah setelah mengucapkan kata selamat pagi padanya. "apa Sasuke sudah siap, Naruto?" Tanya Fugaku. Pria itu memang sangat menyayangi menantu pertamanya yang begitu sopan padanya dan juga kepada keluarga besar Uchiha. Naruto benar-benar orang yang baik, dia pandai mengambil hati orang-orang di dekatnya.

"aku sudah siap, ayah" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tiba di belakang sang istri dengan dasi di lehernya yang belum terpasang dengan benar. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu pun segera memakaikan dasi berwarna biru dengan motif strip itu dengan benar. "hati-hati di rumah!" seru Fugaku. "ya, ayah, juga hati-hati ya" ucap Naruto—seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya masih sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui pujaan hatinya menikah dengan adik kandungnya sendiri. Uchiha Itachi masih berusaha menghapus rasa pedih di hatinya dan mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai telah dimiliki oleh sang adik. Dengan segenap usaha, Itachi pun malah menyibukan diri membuka usahanya dan dalam waktu yang singkat ia bisa membuat perusahaan sendiri tanpa mengatasnamakan keluarga.

Menjadi seorang yang sukses di usia muda, memang suatu yang membanggakan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Di dasari oleh sakit hati, menjadi seorang yang sukses adalah suatu contoh nyata dalam kerja keras. Semua bisa dilewati jika memang niat untuk melewatinya, begitulah pikir Itachi. tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau perasaan itu masih saja hadir dalam hatinya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok Naruto menangis seorang diri setelah di acuhkan oleh suaminya.

Padahal Itachi tahu jika pemuda manis itu sangat mencintai adiknya yang brengsek itu. Rasa cinta itu perlahan mulai tercampur dengan rasa ingin melindungi. Seseorang yang memang seharusnya dilindungi adalah Naruto. Itachi sangat sadar, adik iparnya itu bukanlah orang yang lemah dalam menghadapi situasi apapun. Jikalau bisa ia katakan, Naruto bahkan lebih kuat darinya yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pemuda bertubuh ramping itu.

"ayo, kak.. kita harus cepat!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Itachi untuk mengajak pria itu masuk ke dalam kerumunan pengantri tiket taman wahana permainan. Hari libur telah tiba, jadi wajar saja kalau pengunjung taman wahana permainan di kota Konoha ramai pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak beserta para keluarganya. Itachi menuruti saja Naruto yang hendak mengajaknya berdesak-desakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun berhasil membeli tiket masuk. Dengan perjuangan Naruto yang rela dorong-dorongan antar sesama pengunjung. Itachi saja sedikit merasa kesal, ketika mendapati para gadis-gadis remaja yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan padanya. Gadis-gadis remaja itu bahkan nekat pura-pura jatuh sehingga mau tak mau Itachi yang berdiri tepat di depan mereka harus membantu gadis puber itu untuk berdiri, atau malah menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Belum lagi mendengar para ibu-ibu yang menggodanya, dan mencolek nakal wajah tampannya. Dengan sengaja Itachi pun memeluk Naruto dari belakang, seolah menunjukan kalau ia sudah mempunyai Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Naruto yang mendapati pelukan tiba-tiba pada lehernya pun Cuma bisa maklum saja, dan menganggap jika itu hanya kejahilan kakak iparnya.

"lihat, kita sudah dapat" Naruto berkata senang—sambil mengusap keringat sebesar biji jagung pada keningnya. "Uchiha berdesak-desakan? Tidak elit sekali" sahut Itachi. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Itachi dengan wajah polosnya. Itachi yang melihat itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya.

"ayo, kita masuk!" Itachi langsung menarik pergelangan Naruto, dan mengajaknya untuk berlari menuju pintu masuk taman wahana permainan. Mereka berdiri antri menunggu giliran seorang petugas memberikan cap di tangan mereka. Naruto memandang takjub wahana permaian itu, ini adalah pertama kali baginya untuk pergi ke sebuah taman rekreasi seperti ini.

Maklum saja, meskipun anak orang kaya. Minato bahkan tidak pernah mengajak Naruto bepergian untuk rekreasi seperti Itachi. jadi, maklumi saja kalau Naruto sedikit agak katro ketika berada di tempat ini. "huwwaaaahhhh, banyak sekali" Puji Naruto, wajahnya terlihat imut dan membuat pengunjung pria gemas melihatnya. Ah, andai Itachi tidak berdiri di sampingnya, sudah pasti mereka akan meminta no. Ponsel milik Naruto.

"Istana boneka" iris sapphire Naruto terpaku melihat sebuah istana seperti di negeri dongeng dengan unsur tema 'Boneka' di dalamnya. "kita ke sana!" Naruto memutuskan memaksa Itachi untuk mencoba berkunjung ke sana. "Hey" Itachi memekik pelan, ketika Naruto berlari seraya menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah, menolak pun ia sendiri tidak sampai hati melakukannya.

Setelah puas bermain, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah restoran yang tersedia di dalam taman rekreasi itu. Meskipun sudah bermain 6 jam lamanya, tetap saja tidak ada rasa penat di wajah Naruto. Itachi bingung sendiri jadinya, makhluk macam apa pemuda imut di hadapannya ini?

"pokoknya harus di upload!" seru Naruto ketika melihat koleksi foto-foto mereka di kamera digital milik Itachi. "iya, nanti kakak upload" sahut Itachi—seraya mengusap lembut kepala Naruto yang tertutup oleh topi berbentuk telinga panda yang ia beli ketika hendak masuk ke istana boneka. Naruto memang sangat suka dengan barang-barang imut seperti itu, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan hal berbau boneka.

Jika tidak mengingat wajah imut Naruto, Itachi tentu akan mencibir pemuda yang sangat suka barang feminism seperti itu. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dia tidak suka ketika kakaknya memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang anak kecil. Tidak Itachi, Tidak Kyuubi, keduanya selalu saja melihat Naruto sebagai seorang anak kecil dibandingkan seorang pemuda yang sudah berumah tangga.

"jangan lama-lama, aku mau mengiriminya untuk kak Kyuubi" kata Naruto—mengingat kakak pertamanya yang sedang melanjutkan study-nya di Amerika. Ah, pemuda itu ya, Itachi juga sangat merindukan sahabat kecilnya itu. "kapan ya, Kyuubi pulang?" Tanya Itachi—tanpa sadar dan membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. "ciyee, kakak kangen ya" goda Naruto.

Itachi cepat-cepat memasang tampang datar andalannya. "kau ini!" Itachi memasang deathglare ke arah Naruto. biar begitu, tetap saja anak itu cuek-cuek saja mengingat dirinya yang tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali dengan kakak ipar kesayangannya itu. "kakak suka ya sama kak Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto—menusuk pelan pipi Itachi.

"dia sahabatku, mana mungkin aku membencinya" jawab Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hati ini masih mencoba menahan rasa perih ketika mendengar suara desahan dan erangan nikmat sepasang anak manusia berbeda gender yang sedang menikmati malam panjang mereka tanpa mempedulikan sosok pirang yang menyender lemah di balik dinding yang menjadi batas posisi mereka saat ini. dipeluknya kedua lutut itu seraya menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang sembab penuh air mata.

"ahhh...ohhh..ahhnnnnn...m..moreehhh.." desah seorang wanita ketika seorang laki-laki sedang menggenjot lubangnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak mempedulikan lagi suara erangan itu terdengar oleh makhluk manis yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan di sudut ruangan.

Di sebelah ruangan itu, suaminya dan saudari kembarnya sedang bersenggama meneriaki nama masing-masing pasangan mereka. Mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, suami tercintanya lebih menyukai sang adik ketimbang dirinya. Dia memang bukan seorang wanita yang Cuma bisa menangis dan memaki kasar tidak terima akan perlakuan buruk suaminya.

Pantaskah Sasuke bertindak gila seperti itu hingga melukai batin istrinya? Dia tidak pernah menyentuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, namun ia tidak merasa sungkan apabila menyentuh tubuh indah Namikaze Naruko yang notabene adalah adik iparnya sendiri. Lelaki itu seakan menghalalkan segala cara menghilangkan kata dosa dalam benaknya.

Tak kuat menahan duka, tubuh mungil itu pun akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi menyender pada dinding (duduk) sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Dia harus bertahan demi keluarganya, tidak boleh egois dalam menjalani hubungan ini. setidaknya Sasuke telah resmi menjadi miliknya.

Sinar mentari menelusup melalui celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Menerpa hangat wajah sang blonde dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu membuka kedua matanya. Kedua maniks biru itu sedikit membulat ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur semalaman di tempat ini. Pasti dia juga mengingat kejadian semalam, Naruto pun beranjak dari posisinya menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk membersihkan tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah mandi, ia pun memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya guna menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya. Wajah manis itu sedikit terkejut ketika tidak melihat kehadiran adiknya yang entah berada dimana saat ini. Mungkin saja Sasuke telah mengantarnya pulang ke Asrama tempat gadis itu menimba ilmu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan waktu yang cukup singkat karena kecerdasaan yang ia miliki.

"selamat pagi, Sasuke" sapa Naruto—memperlihatkan senyum ramah di wajahnya untuk sekedar menutupi kesedihan yang mendera dalam lubuk hatinya. Sang suami yang sedang duduk di kursi makan menoleh ke arahnya dan menyahut ambigu. "apa kau lapar? Hari ini kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto, surai blonde-nya masih sedikit basah mengingat ia baru saja selesai mandi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"sup tomat, buatkan saja aku sup tomat" jawab Sasuke, ia merasa sedikit bersalah terhadap Naruto mengenai kejadian semalam. Diliriknya sosok mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan sayuran memunggunginya. Mengingat sikapnya yang terlalu kejam membuat dirinya ingin sekali mengatakan kata maaf kepada sang istri. Tetapi keinginan itu sirna ketika tahu istrinya lah yang telah menghancurkan impiannya untuk hidup bersama cinta pertamanya (si gadis bersurai soft blue dengan maniks sapphire indah di matanya).

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah mengantar Naruko ke Asrama?" Tanya Naruto. 'dia tahu rupanya' pikir Sasuke. Tapi, siapa peduli? Dia tidak peduli sekalipun Naruto menangis darah di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau menikahi seorang yang bergender sama dengannya, itu menjijikan baginya. "hn" Sasuke beralih pada ponsel kesayangannya—tak mempedulikan raut wajah sedih istrinya.

Toh, kalau Naruto meminta cerai sekalipun dia juga tidak rugi. Malah bagus kan, dia tidak perlu lagi memiliki hubungan pernikahan dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya itu. Lagipula dia juga tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 tahun kemudian..**_

"aku tidak mau begini kak, hiks"

Tangisan itu amat sangat menyayat hati hingga membuat Uchiha sulung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. bahkan untuk menghibur pun ia juga ragu melakukannya. Luka di hati pemuda manis ini terlalu dalam ia rasakan. Dalam dekapannya pemilik tubuh mungil yang sedang berbadan dua itu menangisi nasib malang yang selalu saja menghampiri kehidupannya.

Dia seorang laki-laki, tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa memiliki rahim untuk tempat janin bermukim sebelum mereka dilahirkan ke dunia. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Uchiha Naruto kini hamil karena tindakan suaminya yang saat ini entah berada dimana. Dalam hati ia mencoba ikhlas dan mengatakan bahwa sebagai seorang istri itu wajar melahirkan seorang anak hasil hubungannya dengan sang suami. Memang sangat wajar jika keduanya saling mencintai, jika tidak pernah ada cinta diantara mereka bagaimana? Apa pun alasannya, begitu amat menyakitkan terlebih Naruto adalah seorang pria bukan seorang wanita.

Lelehan air mata diteteskan oleh mata onyx itu. Diusapnya lembut surai blonde adik iparnya itu. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa sang blonde tidak selamanya sendiri, ada dirinya yang akan selalu melindungi pemuda berwajah manis itu. Ia akan mencoba menanggung semuanya seorang diri. Dimana suaminya saat ini? ia pergi setelah melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu pada seorang istri yang tidak pernah ia cintai beberapa pekan yang lalu.

"kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini, Naru-chan" hibur sang ibu mertua, ibunya pun tidak tega melihat menantu kesayangannya itu harus menjalani kesakitan seperti ini. semua ia lalui dengan tubuh mungilnya. Betapa brengseknya putra bungsunya itu, membuat Mikoto amat sangat bersalah pada mendiang sahabatnya. Sedangkan Fugaku? Ia harus berada di rumah sakit setelah mendengar kabar pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh putra kesayangannya pada sang istri hingga membuat menantunya kini sedang mengandung anak mereka.

Sara sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara ia tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke saat ini. di satu sisi Naruto adalah anaknya, di satu sisi pula Naruko jug anaknya. Keduanya mencintai lelaki yang sama. Dia pun juga tidak bisa membeberkan perbuatan putrinya atas kehancuran putra kesayangannya itu. Dia mulai merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu, melihat ketidakberdayaan Naruto yang kini harus menanggung malu atas perbuataan menantunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Plakk..**_

Jejak merah itu membekas di wajah tampan Sasuke ketika kakaknya menampar wajahnya dengan kilatan emosi di matanya. Tidak ada pembelaan dari tiga orang wanita yang kini sedang berada di ruangan itu. Setelah pergi 2 bulan lamanya meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesedihan, pria itu datang bersama Naruko dan meminta izin keluarganya untuk menikahi putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze.

Pria itu benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia begitu tega mencampakan istrinya yang sedang mengandung hanya untuk kekasih gelapnya itu?

"lancang sekali ucapanmu itu!" seru Itachi, sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi ketiga wanita yang memandang takut ke arahnya. Rasa sayang sebagai seorang kakak telah musnah dalam hatinya, kekecewaan itu sudah semakin lapar menggerogoti cinta dan kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tampak jelas sekali jika adiknya hanya seorang penghianat dalam hubungan ini.

Sasuke adalah penghianat cinta murni yang diberikan oleh Naruto tulus padanya. "kau mengatakan seperti itu ketika istrimu sedang mengandung anakmu? Atas dasar apa kau melakukannya, Uchiha Sasuke?" Itachi begitu marah pada sang adik, masih mencoba mempertahankan pikiran rasionalnya sebagai seorang manusia yang cinta akan kedamaian.

Apa yang selalu di doakan Naruto untuk suaminya kepada sang pencipta alam? Untuk kebahagiannya kah? Kenapa tidak di doakan saja agar Sasuke yang brengsek itu cepat mati, dengan begitu Naruto pun bisa hidup tenang tanpa rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Dengan memilih Naruko, selingkuhannya, Itachi pun bisa tahu tanda orang yang tidak akan pernah berhenti meratapi penyesalannya di kemudian hari.

Maniks kelam itu membulat sempurna, apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya berhasil membuat jantungnya terpacu cepat. Bagaimana mungkin istrinya itu bisa mengandung ketika dunia pun tahu siapa sang istri. Tawa renyah itu terdengar dari bibir pucat Sasuke, membuat siapapun mampu tercengang mendengarnya. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya pun hanya bisa menangis meratapi sikap egois putra bungsunya itu.

"dia memang hamil, Sasuke" Sara yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Gesture wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat panic, semua keluarganya pun tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk ditunjuk sebagai seorang ayah bagi putra yang dikandung Naruto kelak. "dia memiliki organ reproduksi special yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Kau tidak tahu bukan jika kau mampu memiliki seorang anak dari putra ku itu?" Sara memang bukan orang yang bisa mentoleransikan orang-orang yang telah menyakiti hati keluarganya.

Sara berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menampar keras wajah menantunya itu tanpa ampun. "kau pikir ibu mana yang ingin melihat anaknya disakiti oleh orang brengsek seperti mu, hah" amarah sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Putra dari keluarga Uchiha ini harus bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada putra tercintanya itu.

Melihat pria yang ia cintai terus diberondong masa, Naruko pun akhirnya bersujud di hadapan kaki sang ibu hingga membuat Sara menatap benci padanya. "aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, bu..demi tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya" Naruko berkata seraya mencium kaki Sara. Mikoto yang tidak tahan dengan semua ini pun akhirnya menarik rambut panjang Naruko dan mendorongnya menjauhi sang ibu tiri.

"karena cintamu kau menghianati kakakmu sendiri? Tidakah kau tahu kesakitan macam apa yang ia lalui hanya karena dirimu? Hidupmu adalah hidupnya, bahkan ia merelakan satu ginjalnya hanya untuk dirimu. Darahnya ada dalam dirimu, seharusnya kau bisa merasakan kepedihan dalam hidupnya. Kau melukainya,kau melukainya!" Seru Mikoto. Naruko menangis, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. dia sudah sangat terkejut mendengar perihal kehamilan Naruto hari ini.

"ibu..ku mohon bu..ku mohon" Pinta Naruko. Sara menyamakan tingginya dengan putri tirinya itu dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Disentuhnya lembut bahu putri tunggalnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lakukan..lakukan seperti yang selalu kau lakukan ketika kau dan Naruto berebut mainan sewaktu kecil!" kilatan emosi itu semakin menyatu dalam dirinya. Wanita Namikaze itu pun segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan perasaan nyeri luar biasa dalam dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4 bulan kemudian..**_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi istrinya yang kini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Keduanya memang berada di apartment yang mereka sewa 2 tahun lamanya. Sosok Naruto memandang sendu ke arah jendela dengan pemandangan awan kelabu di luar sana. Diusapnya perut yang sedikit membuncit itu. Dia akan menjadi seorang ibu, dan itu sangat memalukan bagi seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya.

"Naruto"

Suara baritone Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu membuat Naruto tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Setega itukah Sasuke padanya hingga Naruto merasa bukan siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. disentuhnya lembut bahu mungil Naruto hingga membuat bahu kecil itu bergetar hebat. "ku mohon jangan sentuh aku" pinta Naruto. sepertinya ia masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian di malam itu.

Sudah 4 bulan lamanya mereka tidak saling bercakap-cakap. Naruto sudah semakin sering menutup diri dan enggan menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya dan juga adik kandungnya yang kini telah resmi menjadi istri kedua Sasuke. hatinya terluka dalam paska kejadian itu, ditambah lagi kenyataan dimana Sasuke yang menikahi Naruko, adik kembarnya sendiri.

Lain wanita lain juga pria. Pria seperti Naruto pasti akan lebih tersiksa bila terluka hatinya. Naruko memang sanggup menangis berhari-hari untuk melupakan kesedihannya, ia juga sanggup bercerita kepada siapa saja mengenai kepahitan hidupnya. Berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, sebagai seorang laki-laki ia tidak mudah menceritakan kesedihannya kepada orang lain. Dia selalu menyimpan kesedihannya rapat-rapat hingga tak satupun ada yang tahu isi hatinya itu. Ia akan selalu ingat moment-moment menyakitkan itu tanpa mengatakannya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Jiwanya begitu rapuh dan lemah. Naruto selalu berusaha menutupi dan tetap memperlihatkan sikap tegar agar orang-orang tidak terlihat khawatir padanya.

"makanlah" pinta Sasuke, ia mencoba meminta Naruto untuk mencerna makanan yang ia bawa mengingat sudah seharian penuh sang blonde mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Meskipun tidak ada cinta dalam hatinya untuk Naruto, tetapi semenjak si pirang menjadi pemurung membuat perasaan bersalah selalu muncul dalam hatinya.

"tidak perlu!" Naruto menepis nampan yang dibawa Sasuke hingga nampan itu terjatuh dan berserakan di atas lantai. Sasuke membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan itu dengan tangan kosong, Naruto bahkan tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya. "Aku tahu jika kau malu dengan kenyataan dimana kau sedang mengandung, itu berat..aku pun juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika aku adalah kau" ujar Sasuke, akhirnya mengalah dengan sikap acuh Naruto.

Apa dengan begitu ada cinta dalam hatinya? TIDAK!

"jika kau tahu begitu mengapa kau tetap melakukannya padaku? Apa dengan alasan mabuk kau bisa membuatku mengerti? Tidak! Kalau dengan mabuk bisa membuatmu melihat diriku yang kotor ini, lebih baik kau mabuk saja setiap harinya!" sahut Naruto.

"maafkan aku.. tapi aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mempertahankan bayi itu, bukan"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, akan selalu ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke hari ini padanya. "daripada aku harus membunuh bayiku, mengapa kau tidak coba membunuh aku?" Naruto mencoba memberi saran. Sasuke berdecih pelan, dan membuat Naruto membalik tubuhnya kembali memunggungi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa maksud ayah dengan membiarkan Naruko menikah dengan Sasuke?" Kyuubi menatap nyalang Minato yang sedang duduk manis di kursi kerja miliknya. Pemuda tampan ini tidak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya itu selalu saja membuat Naruto tersakiti seperti ini. hinaan macam apalagi yang Minato tujukan pada putra keduanya itu?

"aku Cuma melakukan hal yang seharusnya ku lakukan untuk kebahagian putriku" jawab Minato. Kyuubi menggebrak meja dengan keras, maniks biru Minato terkejut melihatnya. Apakah setelah ini kyuubi akan menghajar tubuh ayahnya yang sudah tua ini?

"kau melakukannya untuk kebahagian putrimu yang lain? Ayah, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Jika Naruto dan Naruko harus mati dan kau Cuma bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk hidup. Siapa yang kau pilih? Aku bertaruh tidak butuh waktu sedetik untuk menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu. Kau ayah yang gagal, Minato. aku malu menjadi anakmu" kebencian amat mendalam ia rasakan ketika melihat wajah ayahnya yang penuh keegoisan itu.

"daripada aku berada di rumah ini, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" Kyuubi melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan Minato tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Minato yang terus menerus memanggil namanya. Jika suatu saat nanti ayahnya mati, Kyuubi pun tidak mau menghadiri pemakaman Minato meskipun hanya di luar area pemakaman saja.

"Kyuu..Kyuubi..!" Seru Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hatimu sudah terluka, semakin hari semakin mengganga pula kala kau melihatnya dengan wanita itu. Kebahagian itu, senyuman itu, juga kata cinta yang selalu kau nanti, telah jatuh ke tangan adik kandungmu sendiri. Hancur sudah harapanmu, musnah sudah apa yang kau rencanakan apabila kau bisa hidup bersamanya. _

_Berharap dia melihatmu di ruangan persegi ini, berharap ia mengusap lembut perut besarmu yang semakin hari kian membesar. Meskipun itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk bayi kalian. Kau adalah ibunya, pria itu adalah ayahnya. Tapi apa? dia malah pergi tanpa dosa meninggalkan dirimu bersama bayi dalam perutmu itu._

_Perlahan airmata sudah tidak mampu lagi menetes membasahi wajah rupawanmu itu. Kau benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seorang pemain drama ulung dalam kesedihanmu. Andai kata dosa itu tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bayi dalam kandunganmu itu?_

_Hari ini pun masih sama seperti hari kemarin, kau tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mengunjungi dirimu dalam kamar dingin ini. kau sendirian, tetapi kau tidak takut. Momok menakutkan seperti hantu yang sering membuatmu ketakutan ketika kau kecil dulu semuanya seakan sirna begitu saja. Kau berubah, kau telah berubah menjadi orang yang kuat dalam kelemahanmu._

_Kau usap kandunganmu yang kini telah berusia 7 bulan, tinggal menunggu 2 bulan lagi buah hatimu terlahir ke dunia ini. rasanya kau tidak sabar untuk menunggunya, kau tidak sabar untuk melihat rupa bayimu. Ah, ketika ku ingat saat kepergian wanita yang amat kau sayangi itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya menyisahkan kepedihan dalam dirimu. Kepergian ibu Mikoto beberapa bulan yang lalu kala suamimu mengatakan kepadanya jika ia telah memadu dirimu dengan adik kandungmu sendiri._

_Kau telah merasakan kasih sayang 3 orang ibu yang amat sangat mencintai dirimu. 3 wanita 3 sahabat 3 sosok ibu yang selalu menyertai langkahmu. Pertama ibu kandungmu sendiri yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kelahiranmu dan saudarimu. Kedua seorang ibu tiri yang selalu berbagi waktu denganmu dan merawat dirimu hingga kau besar. Dan yang ketiga seorang ibu mertua yang begitu mencintaimu seakan kau adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan saat ajal menjemput pun wanita bermarga Uchiha itu hanya mau kau berada disisinya. _

_Semua berjalan begitu lambat ketika wanita itu pergi. Kau seakan melihat perjuangan ibu kandungmu yang telah lebih dulu berpulang ke pangkuan bapak di surga sana. Kau percaya, suatu hari nanti tiba waktu dimana kau hidup bahagia bersama buah hatimu itu. Ada harapan besar untuk bayimu itu. _

"_Menma" kau bergumam, seolah kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk bayimu. Dan aku tersenyum ketika kau mulai memperlihatkan sinar kebahagian dalam matamu. Senyuman manis itu amat sangat ku rindukan. Kemudian kau berteriak kesakitan memegang perutmu, aku terkejut bukan main. Ini sudah tiba waktunya, mengapa begitu cepat? Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu._

_Pintu kamarmu terbuka dan menyembul sosok suamimu yang terkejut melihat keadaanmu. Adik kandungmu juga tidak kalah terkejut kala melihat darah segar mengalir membasahi kaki jenjang nan rampingmu. Apa yang ku lihat saat ini, mungkin saja tidak akan kau ingat suatu hari nanti. Suamimu yang selama ini acuh padamu menggendongmu tanpa mempedulikan istri mudanya itu. Ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajahnya, seolah-olah dia benar-benar takut akan kehilangan dirimu._

"_oekk..oekk..oekk.."_

_Beberapa jam kemudian ku dengar suara tangis bayi dalam ruangan itu. Para dokter tersenyum sumringah ketika akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan bayi mungilmu. Dia terlihat kecil, sangat kecil, maklum saja Menma kecilmu itu lahir premature dari rahimmu. Seakan dia ingin sekali melihat sosok malaikat yang selalu menanti dirinya hadir ke dunia ini. seakan Menma kecil juga tidak sabar untuk menghapus kesedihan di dalam hati broken angel yang kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri._

_Semua orang dewasa disana tersenyum ketika para medis mengatakan bahwa ibumu baik-baik saja, Menma sayang. Hanya menunggu waktu bagi ibumu untuk sadar dari koma-nya. Ini semua akan berakhir Naruto. setelah kehadiran Menma, kau hanya perlu bertahan untuk putra mungilmu ini. rawat baik-baik anak itu, nak. Jadilah seorang ibu yang baik bagi anakmu, kelak ku yakin kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik dalam kekuranganmu itu. Maafkan ibumu yang tidak bisa menemanimu dalam kesedihanmu itu. Salam cinta, ibumu Kushina..)_

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_A/n : _hallo, AI hadir lagi minna..heheheh.. Update 2 chapter sebelum tanggal 25 ya. Thanks buat semua yang udah kasih support ke AI. Oh, iya maaf kalo chapter yang ini kurang memuaskan. Soal Lemon? Iya, nanti AI buatin tenang aja. Oh, iya buat jawaban ANON yang waktu itu flames chapter yang kemarin AI jawab disini aja ya. AI gak pernah maksa kamu buat baca fic ini. udah tahu ini fic BL, kenapa masih masuk sih? soal kamu yg protes kenapa Naruto sama Kiba bisa jadi teman di FIC-FIC YAOI fandom Sasunaru/Narusasu. Aduhh, kamu tuh lucu yaa.. kayaknya bukan Cuma AI aja deh yang buat Naru sama Kiba punya hubungan persahabatan. Ayolah, bung! Ini Cuma fic, kenapa kamu protes sih? Semoga kamu baca balasan review ini ya tuan Anon. Buat readers yang lain, terimakasih lagi-lagi AI ucapin terimakasih banyak buat apresiasinya. Berhubung Natal udah mau dekat, Merry Christmas buat Readers yang merayakannya^^


	6. Already gone

Dunia tahu dia terluka, dunia tahu dia tidak lagi sekuat dulu. Bahkan dunia pun tahu jika ia sudah benar-benar telah mencapai batas maksimalnya. Kesabarannya telah habis, impiannya seolah sirna begitu saja. Luka itu sudah semakin membesar. Dia lelah, lelah, sangat lelah sekali. Dia sudah tidak bisa menanggung semuanya. Percuma juga ia bertahan ketika tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pertahankan. Semua yang ia harapkan sejak dulu telah mustahil untuk ia dapatkan.

Berjalan dalam gelapnya malam dengan sebuah koper mengiringi langkah kakinya. Tubuh mungil berbalut blazer coklat itu terus berjalan menembus malam tak peduli rambut pirangnya yang kian basah akibat belaian rintik gerimis dari atas langit. Jika saja ia sempat mengadah ke atas langit, seolah langit malam pun ikut bersedih hati meratapi nasib malang yang menimpa pemuda manis itu.

Saat dimana semua orang terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak mereka, hanya Naruto saja yang terus melangkah tanpa arah. Mungkin nantinya ia akan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. nantinya ia pasti akan menangisi semuanya, tapi itu nanti, nanti saat dimana ia benar-benar merasa berdosa kepada seorang bocah kecil yang tengah tertidur di dalam rumah besar itu. "maafkan mama, sayang" gumamnya, setitik air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, mulai sekarang ia bukan seorang Namikaze, bukan pula seorang Uchiha. Ia Cuma seorang Uzumaki dengan langkah pastinya untuk masa depannya nanti.

Kelak ia akan menjadi seorang Uzumaki seperti ibunya yang telah mendiang sejak ia lahir. Kalau dengan kepergiannya bisa membuat semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja. dia pun sanggup melakukannya. Ia tidak merasa berkorban, berkorban hanya akan menunjukan ego-nya semata saja. seberat apapun ia berkorban, semuanya akan sia-sia. Dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki kemampuan untuk melanjutkan pengorbanannya itu.

"apa kau bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" di seberang sana Nampak seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah taxi berbicara padanya. Naruto tahu siapa pria tampan itu, dia adalah Sai sahabat masa kecilnya dulu. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Sai, dia memang sengaja menghubungi tempat Sai bekerja dan memesan jasa Taxi atas nama Sai. Ini privasi, dia membutuhkan seorang sahabat ketika tidak mungkin ia meminta bantuan keluarganya untuk keluar dari rumah besar Namikaze itu. Kyuubi? Kakaknya tidak akan pernah mau membantunya jika itu harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Itachi? dia lagi, pria itu sangat posesif padanya.

Sai meneliti penampilan sang sahabat, kesedihan sungguh tampak jelas di wajahnya. Malam sudah semakin dingin, pria itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 1 malam, Naruto memang benar-benar nekad. Bagaimana jika para Namikaze dan Uchiha tahu kalau Sai membawa pergi salah satu anggota keluarga mereka di malam hari? Sudah dipastikan besok ia tinggal namanya saja. tetapi tentu Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam saja, bukan?

"laki-laki harus berani mengambil resiko, Sai" sahut Naruto, ketika Sai membuka bagasi Taxi untuk memasukan koper besar Naruto ke dalam sana. Benar, lelaki itu memang harus tangguh, harus berani mengambil resiko, tetapi tidak harus melukai diri sendiri atau bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga, kan? Sai benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruto benar-benar telah melenceng jauh dari sikap aslinya.

"Ini bukan resiko, tapi kebodohanmu, Naruto!" seru Sai, masa bodoh amat jika nantinya ia terkesan mencampuri urusan sahabatnya. Toh, dia memang tidak mau membuat Naruto kesusahan dengan resiko gila yang diambil oleh pemuda manis itu. "kau benar-benar gila, Naruto" gumam Sai, dia akhirnya memasuki taxi-nya setelah Naruto lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika 3 Hati Datang Padaku**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, Typo(s), ABAL, BL, AU**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort/ Angst**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M(For marriage)**

**Perbaikan biodata!**

**Naruto/Naruko : 25-26 tahun**

**Sasuke : 28-29 tahun**

**Sai : 27**

**Itachi/Kyuubi: 31-32 tahun**

**Menma: 5-6 tahun**

**Gaara : 27 tahun (marga Gaara AI perbaiki jadi Sabaku, mohon maaf atas kesalahan nama marga)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berusaha menenangkan bocah kecil yang kini sedang menangis dalam pelukannya. Sara benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Siang ini keluarganya dikejutkan oleh ketidakhadirannya Naruto di rumah itu. Padahal semalam dia terlihat sedang menemani Menma tertidur di kamarnya. Tapi ketika pagi hari Menma berteriak mencari-cari kehadiran sang ibu.

Namun Nihil, semua penjuru rumah telah dicari—Naruto belum juga ditemukan. Kyuubi selaku sang kakak panic bukan main. Adiknya pergi tanpa secarik pesan yang ia tinggalkan. Ini pasti karena rumah tangganya. "Itachi, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Kyuubi—ketika melihat Itachi berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar belum menemukan jejak pemuda berparas manis itu.

Tangisan Menma semakin keras, ibunya belum ditemukan dan dia benar-benar merasa khawatir. Apa diluar sana ibunya sudah makan? Apa diluar sana ibunya baik-baik saja? apa diluar sana ibunya merindukannya? Menma selalu merindukan sosok Naruto, tidak semua tahu jika Menma memiliki rahasia besar yang masih ia simpan mengenai pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tempo hari yang lalu,

Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Minato yang terlihat gelisah di dalam ruang kerjanya. Teringat ketika ia menampar wajah Naruto di ruangan ini. kenangan pahit itu terus menerus berputar dalam ingatannya. Anak itu benar-benar pergi sesuai dengan janjinya. Minato tidak pernah menyangka jika anaknya yang penurut itu akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti yang dikatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**Cklekk..**_

Pintu terbuka, sosok Kyuubi menatap sengit ke arahnya. "kau, mari masuk!" Minato mencoba bersikap ramah pada putranya. Si sulung berjalan tanpa ragu memasuki ruangan itu, melupakan tatapan takut dari sang ayah. "apa kau puas?" Tanya Kyuubi. Minato lantas membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi. Puas? Puas apa?

"ku Tanya apa kau puas telah membuatnya pergi?" Kyuubi berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan mencekik leher pria paruh baya itu. "kheekkhh..Kyuu" rintih Minato—kesulitan sekali untuk bernafas. Kyuubi melonggarkan cengkramannya pada leher sang ayah, ketika air mata menitik membasahi wajahnya. Dia benci hal ini, dia benci ketika harus menangis di depan musuhnya sendiri. Naruto sudah sangat tertekan, Kyuubi tahu hal itu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, ayah.." Kyuubi terjatuh ke lantai, kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Hatinya sakit begitu mendengar adik kesayangannya pergi dan menghilang entah kemana. Saat semua terlelap, Naruto harus meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Naruto belum pernah meninggalkan rumah selain menetap di asrama. Baru kali ini Minato merasakan kepedihan dalam hatinya saat ia melihat putra sulungnya terlihat lemah dengan air mata di wajahnya.

Minato mencoba menyentuh bahu Kyuubi yang bergetar hebat, putranya telah kembali memanggilnya 'ayah'. "aku Tanya padamu, apa kau puas? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja, ayah! Kenapa..." Ini pertama kalinya Minato melihat Kyuubi terlihat hancur. Pedih, panas, sakit, pilu, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Putra keduanya pergi, putra sulungnya pun terlihat lemah, dia benar-benar menghadapi keadaan rumit seperti ini.

Dia adalah orang yang egois, Dia juga adalah orang yang keras kepala. Semua orang pun tidak meragukan jika ia adalah orang gila yang telah menyakiti hati putra kandungnya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya Minato meneteskan air mata untuk putra keduanya itu. Putranya yang kini entah berada dimana. Rasa ini begitu sulit ia rasakan, apakah seperti ini yang Naruto rasakan selama ini? dia benar-benar bejat, dan ia pun mengakuinya.

"kenapa kau menangis, ayah?" satu pertanyaan lagi terucap dari bibir Kyuubi. "ayah tidak pantas menangis! ayah tidak pantas menangis, ayah lah orang yang telah membuat Naruto pergi. Aku menyesal telah menjadi putramu" dia begitu kecewa dengan ayahnya, untuk apa ayahnya menangis? itu tidak akan pernah membuat Naruto kembali lagi. "aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu..lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk putra-putra ku, anakku?" sebagai seorang ayah, dia pun baru merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan.

Selama ini ia selalu memberikan segalanya untuk putri kesayangannya, selama itu pulalah ia mengabaikan kedua putranya. Dia benar-benar menyesal, Minato sangat menyesal telah melupakan kedua pangerannya itu. Hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya? Apapun itu ia akan menerimanya. Namun dengan kepergian Naruto seperti ini membuat hatinya begitu hancur, tidak sanggup harus berbuat apa.

"selama ini kau selalu menyakitinya, ayah" sahut Kyuubi, ia menatap sendu ke arah lantai marmer melupakan sang ayah yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. "aku hanya ingin membuat putri ku bahagia, Kyuubi.. katakan padaku, apa aku salah?" Minato menyentuh bahu Kyuubi dan menggoyangkannya perlahan. "jangan pernah meminta pendapatku tentang kebenaran, ayah. Saat dimana kau telah menunjukan padaku jika salah menjadi benar dan salah menjadi benar" jawab Kyuubi—ia menyingkirkan kasar kedua tangan sang ayah dari bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menarik selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, malam ini terasa sangat dingin dari biasanya. Mencoba menutup kedua matanya, namun tetap saja nihil ketika matanya enggan untuk tertutup. Padahal ia sudah sangat lelah setelah 4 jam lamanya perjalanan. Kota pasir yang panas mungkin akan berasa seperti kutub ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Tubuh mungil itu menggigil, cuaca seperti ini adalah cuaca yang cukup ekstrem baginya yang lebih dominan dengan cuaca sejuk di kota ia berasal.

**Tokk..tokk..tokk..**

Langkah kedua kakinya menuntun dirinya menuju pintu kamar yang terkunci dari dalam. Sosok seorang pria berambut merah bata menyembul dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. pria itu kelihatan tampan meskipun sebuah apron terpasang manis di tubuh atletisnya. Maniks jade itu memandang sosok blonde yang sedang berdiri dengan seulas senyum di wajah manisnya.

"apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, Naruto-san?" Tanya pria itu, sedikit cemas dengan tindakannya yang mengetuk pintu di tengah malam. "tidak pak boss, saya memang masih terjaga. Jadi saya rasa anda tidak mengganggu saya sama sekali" jawab Naruto. dia memang belum tidur, cuaca yang tidak bersahabat sebenarnya sangat mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia memang tidak kuat dengan cuaca seekstrem ini. bagaimana bisa boss-nya ini betah berlama-lama di kota berpasir itu? Entahlah, yang ia tahu Gaara memang lahir di kota ini. besar pun juga disini, Cuma saja begitu usianya 16 tahun keluarga Gaara memboyongnya pergi ke Paris dan tinggal beberapa tahun disana. Sepulangnya dari Paris pun Gaara juga tidak menetap di Suna, dia adalah seorang pria yang menyukai tinggal dimana saja. Dalam artian, dia begitu suka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Jiwa petualang,eoh?

Mengapa Naruto bisa berada di rumah milik Gaara? Jawabannya ketika Gaara menemukan sosok Naruto yang tertidur di teras toko kue-nya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Untunglah dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, mengingat cuaca dingin malam itu. Gaara membawa Naruto ke dalam ruangannya dan membuatkan coklat hangat untuknya. Saat itulah Naruto menitikan air mata dan membuat Gaara kebingungan dibuatnya. Kenapa Naruto menangis? Gaara memang tidak bisa kalau dihadapkan dengan air mata di wajah seseorang di depannya. Hatinya bakal terenyuh, dan tak sampai hati untuk tidak menolong. Naruto menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada boss-nya, hingga akhirnya Gaara menyarankan Naruto untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari kota Konoha. dan ternyata saran itu diterima, namun Naruto bingung dimana ia harus tinggal. Dan akhirnya Gaara pun mengajak Naruto untuk tinggal di rumah minimalis milik keluarganya yang telah lama ditinggalkan di kota Suna.

Mungkin akan terdengar gila melihat orang yang baru kau kenal mengajakmu tinggal serumah dengannya. Tetapi entah siapa yang berbisik pada telinganya itu, telah membuat Naruto yakin jika Gaara adalah orang yang baik. "err, Naruto-san" Gaara menyapa Naruto yang terpaku di depan pintu, pandangannya begitu sendu. "kau pasti rindu putramu, kan?" Kau tahu Gaara? Tentu saja apa yang kau tanyakan itu benar adanya. "ibu macam apa yang tidak merindukan putranya yang sekarang entah sedang apa di luar sana" sahut Naruto, lelehan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi gembilnya. Menma kecil, sedang apa kau disana?

"kalau kau mau kembali masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya lagi, Naruto" ujar Gaara, dia bahkan tidak bisa percaya jika sosok di depannya ini berada 2 tahun di atasnya. Wajah manisnya itu bahkan telah menipu Gaara yang menganggap Naruto adalah anak kuliahan yang sedang mencari biaya tambahan hidupnya. Imut, polos, bermata bulat, mengingatkan Gaara pada bayi burung hantu miliknya yang mati di makan tikus, 'owl' namanya.

Naruto menggigit bibir kissable itu kuat-kuat, rupanya ia sedang menahan tangis. "aku tidak bisa kembali" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa yang dirasakan Gaara? Tentu saja merasa bingung harus berkata apa. dia belum berumah tangga, setidaknya untuk menghibur saja dia juga tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa. niat menghibur tapi malah terlihat sok mencampuri, salah lagi, tidak etis kan.

"kau kedinginan? Ayo kita makan dulu, supaya badan kita terasa hangat" ajak Gaara, sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto tersenyum, orang di hadapannya ini sangat baik rupanya. Tetapi kalau pun berniat untuk menjahatinya dengan cara meracuni makanannya atau menikam dirinya dengan pisau pun juga tidak masalah. Dia siap MATI!

**.**

Mereka menikmati makan malam yang Gaara buat beberapa menit yang lalu. Sup rumput laut hangat terasa nikmat memasuki perut kurusnya. Sahh, Naruto bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa menikmati masakan sederhana senikmat ini. maniks jade Gaara berbinar ketika melihat Naruto memakan lahap masakannya. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang sangat antusias dengan masakannya. Adudu, si manis ini benar-benar terlihat manis meskipun sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa sendok nasi yang ia makan malam ini.

Tanpa terduga Naruto memandang sebuah bingkai foto besar yang terpasang indah di dinding berwarna putih. Figure seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu dengan gaun berwarna peach selutut menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Meskipun tatapan mata emerald itu ketakutan, dan membuat Naruto penasaran dengan siapa sosok gadis kecil itu.

"eerr—boss"

"ya?" sahut Gaara.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang jatuh pada figure foto seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. sekilas Gaara mengulas senyum sejenak sebelum memberitahu siapa sosok gadis kecil itu. "dia Sakura, putriku" jelasnya. Mana sangka kalau Gaara sudah punya seorang anak yang mungkin usianya tak jauh lebih tua dari putra semata wayangnya, Menma. "kau s..sudah menikah?" Tanya Naruto—takut-takut. Gaara tertawa pelan, "tentu saja tidak" sahutnya.

"dia adalah anak kakak sepupuku yang tewas ketika kecelakaan pesawat. Kala itu mereka sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan kakak kandungku. Namun, siapa nyana jika keduanya tewas meninggalkan putri kecil yang masih berusia 3 tahunan. Anak itu ku adopsi menjadi anak angkatku. Dan kini marganya pun sama dengan margaku" Jelas Gaara.

Naruto menjadi kasihan mendengarnya, apalagi gadis kecil itu telah yatim piatu diusia muda. "berapa usianya?" Tanya Naruto, sifat keibuannya pun muncul kembali tanpa ia sadari. "7 tahun, dia mengidap aphasia selama 4 tahun belakangan ini" jawab Gaara, tatapannya sedih kala mengingat putri kecilnya yang mengalami gangguan berbicara sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. "dia pasti kesepian hingga membuatnya seperti itu" Naruto bersimpati. "lalu dimana ia sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"dia berada di Seoul bersama kakak ku, Temari. Beberapa hari lagi mereka akan ke sini dan mungkin saja menetap" jawab Gaara, memakan Yakiniku-nya kembali. "dia memang tinggal disana, jadi kalau nanti Sakura kesini kau jangan kaget ketika ia mengajakmu berbicara dengan logat Korea" canda Gaara. Keduanya pun tertawa sambil menikmati makan malam mereka, melupakan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan di hati keduanya. Mungkin mereka sama-sama pernah merasakan pahitnya hidup kritis di dunia ini. namun ketika salah satunya mencoba membuka diri kembali, haruskah yang satu tetap bertahan dengan egonya itu? Ah, lihat saja nanti..

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, rumah minimalis itu pun terlihat ramai dengan kedatangan sepasang suami istri dan seorang gadis kecil sebagai tamu jauh di rumah itu. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Apalagi ketika mengetahui jika sosok Temari (kakak Gaara) sangat ramah padanya. Meskipun tampangnya jutek, tetapi Temari begitu baik dan tidak sungkan meminta Naruto untuk memanggilnya 'Noona'. Naruto bertanya 'kenapa?' tetapi wanita yang telah menghabiskan waktu 20 tahunnya di negeri para Boyband itu hanya mengatakan kalau Temari memang sangat ingin jika pemuda manis itu memanggilnya 'noona'. Naruto buta akan istilah-istilah panggilan dalam bahasa Korea, karena selama 26 tahun ia hidup belum pernah dia bepergian ke luar negeri.

Sakura kecil menatap sosok pemuda manis di hadapannya dengan malu-malu. Maniks hijau itu menatap imut Naruto dengan tatapan khas seorang anak kecil. Naruto yang ditatap pun akhirnya mengulas senyum dan membuat Sakura menundukan kepalanya, malu. "aih, Sakura-ah, ayo kesini, jangan malu-malu.. Naruto-ssi adalah orang yang baik" ujar Temari. Wanita yang telah berganti warga Negara mengikuti kewarganegaraan suaminya itu meminta Sakura agar mendekat ke arah mereka.

"apa dia masih seperti dulu?" bisik Gaara.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau pasti tidak percaya jika putri kecilmu itu sedikit berubah setelah aku dan Kang Soo memasukannya ke sekolah putri 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia mau membuka dirinya meskipun masih malu-malu. Dokter pun bilang Sakura bisa sembuh Cuma saja pada dasarnya dia memang pemalu—benarkan, chagi?"

"ne" sahut Suami Temari.

"eomma"

Orang-orang dewasa di ruang tamu pun terkejut ketika mendengar Sakura yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'ibu' dan berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Semua terpaku tidak percaya, Sakura bahkan selalu melempar mainannya ke depan wajah orang-orang yang baru ia kenal, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto saat ini. Sakura malah melesakan kepala pink-nya sambil menyerukan kata 'ibu' berulang kali.

"dia orang yang pas, Gaara" bisik Kang Soo—menggoda adik iparnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia terlihat lelah, begitu jelas ketika melihat lingkar hitam di matanya yang mirip dengan panda. Sudah 1 bulan lamanya adik keduanya pergi dari rumah tanpa ada kabar. Bahkan orang-orang suruhan keluarganya pun tidak juga menemukan sosok Naruto. seolah jejak pemuda manis itu hilang di telan bumi. 'pulanglah, Naruto' Cuma itu yang ia harapkan.

Seorang Kyuubi berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, begitu merana mengingat kepergian adiknya yang tidak terasa sudah jatuh 1 bulan ia pergi. Ia adalah kakak yang buruk, bahkan ia yakin ia sedang tertidur sewaktu Naruto keluar dari rumah besar itu. Andai waktu bisa diulang, Kyuubi pasti akan begadang dan mencegah Naruto agar tidak pergi dari rumah mereka.

Ia mengeratkan jaketnya ketika angin menyapu tubuhnya hingga membuat dirinya sedikit menggigil. "jadi ini benar kau" seseorang menyapanya, dan membuat dirinya yang hendak pulang ke apartment sederhananya terhenti. Sosok jangkung bak seorang model itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya. "hn" sahut Kyuubi. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir pria itu, Kyuubi sendiri pun Nampak enggan untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Itachi.

"Kyuu, jangan diamkan aku terus!" Itachi sengaja menahan lengan Kyuubi ketika pria mungil itu hendak melenggang pergi. Maniks Ruby itu memandang tajam padanya, Itachi tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu memandang tajam ke arahnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi sering mengalami mood swing yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran kekesalan Kyuubi terhadap kehancuran keluarga besarnya. Dia bahkan rela menemani Minato yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena sosok Kyuubi yang selalu hilang entah kemana.

Begitu pun dengan Menma kecil, dia tidak tinggal dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di Mansion Uchiha bersama kakek buyutnya dan juga pamannya di rumah megah nan besar itu. Yah, Menma masih terlalu enggan untuk bertemu Sasuke maupun Naruko sejak kepergian Naruto.

Maka dari itulah waktu Itachi pun semakin sibuk dengan urusan-urusan pekerjaannya dan juga mengurus keponakan kesayangannya itu. Waktu bertemu dengan Kyuubi pun menjadi jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Dia memang lelaki dewasa yang sangat perhatian untuk dijadikan seorang suami. Dia benar-benar tipikal sosok suami dambaan bagi seluruh calon ibu mertua untuk kehidupan masa depan putri mereka.

"kenapa malam-malam begini keluar?" Itachi menatap lekat wajah lelah Kyuubi, sementara Kyuubi Cuma bisa diam berusaha menghilangkan fakta jika Itachi begitu khawatir padanya. Oh, apa lagi yang terjadi pada pemuda Namikaze di hadapannya ini? tidakah Kyuubi tahu kalau Itachi selalu mencari keberadaan dirinya di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang ia lakoni itu. Sadarlah Kyuu~

"bukan urusanmu!" seru Kyuubi, dia kembali melangkah namun Itachi tetap mengekorinya. "bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Itachi. dihentikannya kedua langkah kakinya itu, membuat Kyuubi berdiri memunggungi sosok Itachi yang berada tepat di belakangnya. _'jangan membuatku berharap, Itachi' _hatinya masih terlalu sakit, Itachi bahkan sudah menolaknya sebelum ia mengatakan jujur perasaannya kepada pujaan hatinya itu.

Seumur hidupnya, Kyuubi memang tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai perasaannya itu. Terlalu Cheesy, begitulah menurut Kyuubi. Tetapi ia malah terjebak di tengah-tengah perasaan cintanya itu pada Itachi. sudah pasti dia tidak pernah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, karena memang apa yang ia harapkan pada awalnya bukan begini jadinya. Jika begini jadinya, bahkan yang salah pun akan terasa benar.

"bagaimana bisa itu bukan urusanku? Ketika aku selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang entah berada dimana. Apa kau sudah makan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? aku tidak tahu, dan aku merasa khawatir. Jika kau begini karena Naruto, ku mohon pulanglah! Kita bisa mencarinya bersama!" teriak Itachi, memecah keheningan malam.

Kyuubi mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya, buku jari itu memutih dan membuatnya merasa mati rasa sekarang. "jangan seperti ini, Itachi!" bibir pucat Kyuubi mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sesak di hati. Wajar saja jika setiap hari ia bermurung durja kalau seperti inilah keadaannya. Dia Cuma tidak mau hatinya semakin terluka, dia tidak mau hatinya semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Uchiha sulung itu. Karena akan sangat menyakitkan ketika cintamu tidak pernah terbalas sama sekali oleh orang yang kau cintai, _kan_.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN BERHARAP, UCHIHA-SAN!" Kyuubi berlari menjauhi Itachi yang membatu mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi. Apa maksud Kyuubi? Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu? Dan apa maksud 'berharap'nya itu? Selama ini apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuubi pun Itachi juga tidak tahu, Kyuubi seorang yang pandai menyembunyikan rasa sukanya, _ingat_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa masih terasa sakit?" tangan halus itu menyentuh lembut pinggir bibir sang suami yang terlihat membiru. Wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Naruko itu tersenyum lirih ketika melihat suaminya yang menggeleng dusta dan menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh tamparan kakak iparnya, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali, terlebih ketika Itachi melayangkan bugem mentah ke arah perut Sasuke, hingga adik kandungnya itu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

Itachi mendatangi mereka tadi siang, dengan membabi buta pria tampan itu memukuli Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah seorang pencuri makanan yang harus di hakimi. Mengapa kau tak melawannya? Berulang kali Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan mengejek seperti itu. Selepas kepergian Naruto, hubungan kakak adik itu seolah merenggang dan membuat keharmonisan keluarga besar mereka berada di ambang batas.

Sedih, itulah yang dirasakan Naruko. Harapannya adalah Naruto segera pulang dan dengan begitu tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi diantara mereka. wanita itu cukup merindukan kakak kandungnya dan juga putra kecilnya yang sedang berada di mansion Uchiha. Keduanya pun juga tidak boleh bertemu dengan Menma. Membuat rasa rindu itu kian menjadi. "maafkan aku" ucap Naruko, ia mengusap lembut surai hitam Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"ini bukan salahmu. Andai saja aku tidak bersikap egois padanya, mungkin dia masih disini. Begitupun dengan Menma, yang tidak perlu mengalami hal krisis kasih sayang seperti ini" sahut Sasuke, dia pun juga tampak kehilangan ketika Naruto tidak ada lagi di rumah itu. Rumah mereka terasa sepi tanpa ada senyum ramah dan tawa renyah Naruto dan juga Menma kecil. Sasuke benar-benar merasa egois telah membuat seorang Naruto pergi tanpa sebuah pesan. Tetapi ia tahu, jika Naruto melakukan hal ini Cuma untuk dirinya saja. Naruto ingin melindungi nama baik Sasuke dari pemberitaan kejam yang tertoreh oleh tinta-tinta hitam para wartawan di luar sana.

"aku egois" ujar Sasuke, mengingat keinginannya yang bersikeukeuh untuk tidak menceraikan Naruto. "sehingga membuatnya pergi, semuanya telah berubah. Dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan" Sasuke menatap sendu ke atas langit-langit kamarnya, usapan lembut seorang istri pun tidak mampu membuatnya mengendalikan pikirannya mengenai Naruto. gejolak kesedihannya tidak mampu ia tutupi lagi.

"semuanya memang telah berubah, tetapi belum terlambat untuk diperbaiki" sahut Naruko, senyuman di wajah cantiknya membuat hati Sasuke merasa terenyuh juga melihatnya. "Apa yang harus diperbaiki? Ketika dia sudah pergi dan aku juga tidak tahu lagi dimana ia berada" kata Sasuke, penyesalan tiada hentinya merasuk ke dalam jiwa kerasnya itu.

Benar, apa yang harus diperbaiki lagi? Hubungannya dengan Naruto-kah? Sasuke bahkan juga tidak tahu harus memperbaiki celah yang mana lagi, ketika ada banyak celah di hati Naruto karena sikap egoisnya itu. "aku telah terlalu lama menyakitinya" Sasuke akhirnya mengaku, membuat Naruko tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "hatinya bahkan terlalu suci untuk diriku yang bodoh ini" ujarnya, ingatannya pun memutar kilas balik seorang Naruto muda saat mereka masih di asrama dulu, ketika Naruto tersenyum ramah padanya. Waktu seakan mempermainkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

"aku sangat membenci kakak ku, karena semua yang ku inginkan selalu saja lebih dulu ia dapatkan. Naruto selalu mendapatkan segalanya yang ku inginkan. Wajah manis, sahabat, prestasi, bahkan perhatian ibu dan kak Kyuubi"

"mengapa kau membencinya?" Tanya Sasuke, ia heran mengapa Naruko bisa membenci seseorang yang amat sangat menyayanginya itu. "Karena dia selalu tersenyum, meskipun ayah selalu menyakitinya dia masih bisa tersenyum. Aku benci senyumannya saat ayah memintanya untuk memberikan satu ginjalnya untukku. Padahal aku tahu itu sakit, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum dan membuatku semakin membencinya" jawab Naruko, dikepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"dia melakukannya karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu menangis" Sasuke berkata, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur mereka. Pria tampan itu menyentuh lembut wajah cantik istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "aku tahu ini begitu kejam untuknya, bagaimana pun juga tidak ada seorang istri yang ingin di duakan oleh suaminya. Ketika dia menginginkan aku membagi hatiku untuknya, aku mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil. Ada kau yang selalu ku cintai, tetapi ada dia yang selalu mencintaiku. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana, antara kau dan Naruto. aku mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti kalian. Tapi kau tahu? dia malah pergi dan mengorbankan perasaannya untuk kebahagianku" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menarik Naruko ke dalam pelukannya, dan mendekap tubuh kurus sang istri. "jika selama ini dia bisa berkorban untuk dirimu dan diriku, jadi sekarang ku mohon izikan aku untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuknya" pinta Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian..**

Alunan lembut suara piano terdengar begitu merdu ketika jari-jari mungil itu menekan tuts-tuts dengan sangat lihai. Kemahiran bermain piano ia dapatkan ketika masih berusia 3 tahunan, itupun karena mendiang ibu kandungnya yang telah mengajarinya dengan penuh kesabaran memainkan alat music klasik di hadapannya ini.

Tepukan tangan membahana ketika gadis kecil itu menghentikan permainannya, gadis bergaun putih selutut itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan membungkuk hormat pada seluruh audience yang bertepuk tangan padanya. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya ia berada di Negara kelahiran kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berpulang. Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu menoleh ke arah bangku penonton paling depan dimana seorang lelaki bersurai blonde sebahu tersenyum bangga padanya, disamping pria cantik itu Nampak seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang ia panggil 'appa' juga tidak kalah bangganya terhadap dirinya yang kini sedang berada di atas panggung.

Selepas turun dari panggung, Sakura segera berlari menghampiri sosok lelaki pirang cantik itu dan memeluk pinggang ramping sang lelaki. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Naruto. 1 tahun itulah Sakura menghabiskan waktunya bersama Gaara dan Naruto di rumah minimalis mereka. meskipun Gaara dan Naruto tidak menikah, namun Sakura tetap memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan 'eomma' dan juga 'appa'. Keduanya sangat menyayangi gadis kecil itu.

"kau sangat hebat, Sakie" puji Naruto. diikuti oleh Gaara yang juga ikut berdiri menyambut putri kecilnya yang begitu menikmati usapan lembut 'sang ibu'. "eomma" yah, meskipun sudah 1 tahun dia berada di Jepang, Sakura tetap belum bisa meninggalkan logat bicaranya yang khas orang-orang Negeri Gingseng itu. Bahkan ia masih setia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'eomma'.

"appa bangga sekali" Gaara menggendong tubuh Sakura tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu merengek-rengek minta turun. "Ya, Appa..turunkan aku..turunkan aku..aku sudah besar tahu" teriak Sakura. Gaara tertawa renyah, Sakura memang sudah berusia 8 tahun namun tubuhnya masih mungil seperti anak 6 tahunan, sementara jika dibilang anak kecil pun Sakura pasti akan berteriak kesal.

Kembungan pipi Sakura ditusuk lembut oleh jari telunjuk 'sang ibu' yang gemas dibuatnya. "yahh, Eonni memang sudah besar" sahut Naruto, sedikit menggoda Sakura dengan sebutan kakak dalam bahasa Korea. "eomma, Sakie mau turun" rengeknya manja. "turunkan Sakie, Gaara.. kau mau membuatnya menangis,eh?" Gaara pun mau tidak mau akhirnya menurunkan putri kecilnya itu menuruti permintaan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

'_marilah kita sambut sang juara umum berturut-turut, Uchiha Menma'_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan membahana ke seluruh sudut ruangan ballroom ketika terdengar suara kepala sekolah yang memanggil nama seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun untuk naik ke atas panggung. Hari ini Menma kembali meraih medali juara umum yang ke 2 kalinya. Maniks pualam itu melirik ke arah layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sedih, di hari bahagianya ini tidak ada sosok dewasa yang mendampinginya untuk mengambil medali atas keberhasilannya itu.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk maju ke atas panggung seorang diri. Siulan para gadis kecil terdengar lucu bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya ketika bocah tampan itu berjalan melewatinya. Menma tidak peduli, karena memang banyak para gadis kecil yang jatuh cinta karena pesonanya. Sorakan 'Menma-kun' memang sering terdengar ketika ia berjalan di koridor sekolah, maupun ketika bocah kelas 2 SD itu sedang bermain basket.

Kepala sekolah ber-name tag 'Umino Iruka' itu memandang prihatin si kecil Menma yang lagi-lagi datang ke panggung tanpa orang tuanya. Pria itu sudah paham betul apa yang terjadi dengan siswa terpandainya itu. "nah, ini untuk Men—"

"Tunggu sebentar! Biarkan kami mengambil fotonya!" seru seorang lelaki tampan bersurai raven yang kini sedang memegang kamera digital di tangannya. disampingnya sosok berambut jingga kemerahan sedang berdiri di belakang kursi roda yang tengah di duduki oleh lelaki paruh baya yang memandang penuh bangga sosok Menma yang tampak mengagumkan di mata tuanya itu.

"Kau hebat, Menma-kun!" puji sang paman, Kyuubi dengan sangat bangga ia tertawa riang di bawah panggung. "Ini Kejutan?" Tanya Menma, ia terlihat senang dengan kejutan yang dibuat oleh keluarganya. Itachi naik ke atas panggung, ia berjalan gagah hingga membuat decakan kagum dari para audience di bawah sana. "Paman" Menma berlari memeluk Itachi, Iruka tersenyum ramah ketika mendapati sosok Itachi tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat nak, kau memang hebat!" puji Itachi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Omake..

Jemari tangannya memindahkan slide demi slide gambar pada ponsel touchscreen-nya dengan senyum haru di wajahnya. Gambar seorang bocah kecil yang sedang memakai medali emas di lehernya tersenyum bahagia ke arah Kamera. Sungguh, ia sangat bangga dengan apa yang di raih oleh putra kandungnya itu.

Menma kecil telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan ceria, meskipun kesedihan sering kali melanda hidup bocah malang itu.

**From : DeidaraAkasuna **

**Lihatlah, Naruto-chan..**

**Putramu kembali mendapatkan juara umum lagi. Dia sangat pintar, ne. Ah, dia adalah anakmu, sudah pasti dia pintar sepertimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? ku harap kau pulang dan menemui putra kecilmu itu. Meskipun terlihat bahagia, namun sebenarnya Menma masih membutuhkan dirimu. Kau bisa pulang untuk putramu, bukan untuk siapapun termasuk ayahmu yang koma di rumah sakit saat ini. kemudian kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama Menma. **

Naruto menghapus jejak air matanya ketika mendengar suara gadis kecil yang mengulet disampingnya. Sakura memang sangat manja, ia meminta 'ibunya' untuk menemaninya tidur malam ini. ia mengusap lembut kening Sakura agar gadis kecil itu tertidur kembali, namun nyatanya Sakura malah terbangun dan memandang polos 'ibunya' yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"eomma kenapa menangis, eoh?" Tanya Sakura, ia menghapus bulir-bulir bening di wajah cantik Naruto. lelaki manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "ahh ini, eomma Cuma kelilipan saja" jawab Naruto, tidak mau membuat putri kecilnya itu merasa khawatir. "eomma pasti rindu appa, kan? Sakie juga rindu appa" sahut Sakura, ayahnya (Gaara) memang sedang rapat ke daerah Otto untuk membicarakan usahanya dengan rekan bisnisnya selama beberapa hari di sana.

"nanti siang Hinata Ahjumaa akan datang ke sini untuk menemani Sakie, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir lagi saat di toko nanti" Sakura berusaha membuat sang ibu tersenyum lagi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "jangan nakal, ne" Naruto mencubit pelan hidung bangir Sakura. "ne, eomma" sahut Sakura, lucu.

_**Kata siapa aku tidak merindukanmu? Kata siapa aku bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu? Aku seperti ini karena aku sedang berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia. Inilah takdir yang harus ku lalui, aku tidak bisa menahan dirimu dalam penjara hatiku. Tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mengunci dirimu di dalam sini. Kau harus bebas, kau harus bahagia, melihatmu tersenyum, mungkin itulah yang menjadi kebahagian dalam diriku...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/n : Hallo, ano..maaf ya Readers! AI bener-bener minta maaf soal update yang eerr—telat. Soalnya, selain Libur Natal dan Tahun baru, AI memang lagi belajar memperbaiki gaya bahasa Fic-Fic yang bakalan AI buat di waktu yang akan datang. Sedikit cuap-cuap ya, hehehe..AI sendiri juga gatau perkembangan Fandom Sasunaru gimana. Soalnya AI udah gak pernah mantengin itu Fandom. Soalnya selain fic nya yang udah semakin jarang, AI juga lagi tertarik sama Fic-fic yaoi di fandom sebelah. Hehehehehe.. Ada yang suka screenplays fic gak? Kalo ada, AI lagi join sama teman AI buat bikin fic shonen AI screenplays. Tapi bukan disini, AI sengaja buat di blog atau watpad yang bakalan AI olah. Terus-terus soal Review, AI udah balesin yah lewat personal message. Nah, soal review: Breastfeeding'nya Menma. Oh My God, AI gak nyangka bakalan dapet pertanyaan seperti itu. Pernah denger ibu susu kan? yah, anggap aja ada seorang wanita yang dibayar buat ngasih susu ibunya ke Menma. AI gak mau pusing-pusing bikin scene dimana Menma lagi Happy breastfeeding hehehe, maaf kalau kecewa^^ **_


End file.
